


Hiperventilación. Volumen 1 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Lee Myung se reúne con su primer amor, Han Seonho, en una reunión de la escuela secundaria a la que fue impulsivamente."No has cambiado nada. A excepción de que ahora fumas"Recuerdos de un primer amor vago impulsado por un beso repentino.Su respiración comienza a deteriorarse nuevamente..
Series: Traducción [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896877
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción, del coreano al español, de la obra escrita por **뿡 Bang 뀨 (Bboungbbangkkyu)**


	2. Invierno

**[6:00 AM]**

Poco después de que sonara la alarma, el hombre, al que llamaremos **"A"** estiró su brazo ágilmente. El ruido fuerte desapareció pero sus párpados somnolientos tardaron algunos minutos en abrirse por completo.

Se despertó lentamente, _cinco minutos tarde_. Reveló un cuerpo musculoso, desnudo, pero cubierto con una fina manta que le llegaba hasta los pies. La luz que entraba por las persianas cayó sobre sus sólidos hombros y cuando se levantó, cada vez que daba un paso, una franja negra se sacudía en los músculos bien entrenados debido al ejercicio.   
Bostezó con ganas y salió de la habitación para beber un vaso de agua. Después fue a afeitarse, colocando espuma en su barbilla. Pasaron 5 minutos en los que solo estuvo allí, _viéndose fijamente al espejo._

Abrió el estante de la cocina y puso el pan en la tostadora. Mientras esperaba, verificó el pronóstico del tiempo, los accidentes que ocurrieron mientras dormía y el mercado de valores global. Después de verificar las ofertas de trabajo y los precios del petróleo, dos pedazos de pan saltaron de la tostadora. **"A"** recogió el pan y lo puso en un plato, para aplicar la mermelada de frambuesa roja que le había regalado un colega de Europa. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre que llamaremos **"B"** dormía profundamente, cubriéndose con la manta hasta el cuello...


	3. 1.2

**[6:30 AM]**

El hombre **"A"** , que se había cambiado de ropa frente al espejo del armario, llevaba un abrigo de lana cuando salió a la puerta principal. Se llevó una sombrilla, recordando por un momento el extraño pronóstico del tiempo.   
En la bolsa que trae en el hombro, lleva artículos de baño y perfumes. Cosas que empacó el día anterior.

 **A** tomó el ascensor y llegó hasta la piscina del edificio, dónde también daban clases particulares. Olvidando todos sus planes del día, **A** comenzó a desnudarse hasta que llegó frente al primer carril. Sacó sus gafas y se puso su gorro de baño. _Siempre comenzaba con un estilo libre._ Algo pausado y lento. Luego nadaba utilizando la técnica de mariposa...  
Eran pocos alumnos los que se reunían allí, pero siempre lo miraban atentamente. Además del físico prominente, el rostro atractivo de **A** siempre llamaba la atención.

Un estudiante al que llamaremos **"El chico que va a clases solo para ver al hombre que viene todas las mañanas"** Estaba espiando en lugar de prestar atención a sus propios asuntos, pero **A** , que se dedicaba a nadar, no lo sabía. Solo se centró en el proceso de llevar ambos brazos hacía el frente y empujar su cuerpo todo para adelante **. A** siempre es perfecto en eso.

**"Um ..."**

En ese punto, el hombre **B** sacudió su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Frunció el ceño, como si hubiera tenido un mal sueño, _y después de un tiempo se quedó dormido nuevamente._


	4. 1.3

**[8:20 AM]**

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 11 del edificio **Daekyung** , varias personas se bajaron allí junto con él. Posteriormente, una puerta de cristal se abrió de manera automática y el hombre **A** entró en la oficina.

**"Hola, Señor** **Song** **. Hola, subdirector Kim."**

Saludaba a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba y luego se dirigió a su asiento. Tenía un abrigo, un chal y una chaqueta en la percha y estaban operando la máquina de café del pasillo. En la puerta, vio a un colega diciendo de un modo eufórico:

**"¡Hola!"**

**"Ah, hola, señor Yang".**

**"¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres un poco de café también para ayudarme a combatir mi soledad?"**

**"Oh, por supuesto que sí."**

**A** no era un mal hombre. Nunca hablaba mal de nadie y tampoco contestaba de manera grosera. En realidad, _se podría decir que mostraba una actitud bastante cálida_. Sin embargo, no era algo tan asombroso para él como parecía serlo para todos. **A** no sabía sobre el corazón ardiente de su compañero o, como con todos los demás, fingía que no lo sabía. Era mejor no meterse en chismes ni ser parte de uno.

**"Aquí, toma la taza"**

**"¿Eh? Ah, sí. Muchas gracias."**

**"No es nada especial."**

**A** , que había olvidado responderle, caminó a su oficina mientras le daba un sorbo al café.   
_La mañana comenzó con un café caliente y el coqueteo de su compañero de trabajo_. Iba a asistir a dos reuniones y a organizar un par de documentos así que podría decirse que ya todo estaba resuelto.

 **A** volvió a su asiento y arregló los planes del día en su mente. El hombre, **B,** todavía estaba dormido. La habitación oscura era demasiado cómoda como para querer salir de allí alguna vez.


	5. 1.4

**[12:45 PM]**

**A** se quedó en la sala de fumadores al aire libre, la que estaba justo en la azotea. _Había un hombre de otro departamento que se reunía con él a la misma hora todos los días_. Estaba a cargo de cuidarlo a pesar de que en realidad trabajaban en cosas completamente diferentes.

**"Hola, señor** **Park** **. Pensé que no lo vería hoy."**

**"Es culpa de la empresa y sus patéticos 20 minutos libres"**

**"Ni me lo digas ¿Disfrutaste tu comida."**

**"Supongo que sí, si el café cuenta como comida."**

**"¿Tienes un encendedor? Olvidé el mío en casa"**

**A** observó en silencio el horizonte gris. Era difícil decir si realmente iba a llover o si el periódico lo había engañado. Sus ojos se posaron en un edificio de gran altura y, aunque era la hora de almuerzo en un día complicado, lo único que llamaba su atención era la carretera de 10 carriles dividida por la plaza **Gwanghwamun**. El subdirector adjunto, que lo estaba mirando con atención, también le pasó un cenicero:

**"¿Conoces a mi sobrina? Ella... Es residente de cirugía en el hospital universitario"**

**"¿Hablas de la chica de la que siempre decías que no tenía futuro?"**

**"Oye, puede no ser muy inteligente pero te aseguro que su personalidad está bien".**

**"¿Y su cara? ¿Se parece a la tuya?"**

**A** se rió frente a Park cuando fumó uno de sus famosos cigarrillos importados.

**"Pues, en realidad sí. Siempre le dicen eso a mi hermana."**

**"Jajaja. Que horror que se parezca más al tío que al padre".**

**"Pero ya sabes, no puedes sacar conclusiones si no la conoces primero así que ¿Por qué no te paso su número y hablas con ell** **a para...? No sé, ver que se da."**

**A** no dijo nada, solo dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y levantó la mano izquierda para _"Arreglarse la corbata."_   
El subgerente general Park, vio de inmediato un anillo de oro en su dedo corazón así que no pudo evitar reírse. Parecía avergonzado.

**"Vaya, lo siento. Debí preguntar antes".**

**"Está bien".**

**"Pero ¿Quién es tu esposa? Nunca te oí hablar sobre eso así que... ¿Es de la empresa?"**

**A** era un hombre con una reputación intachable que todos calificaban como _suave y gentil_. Entonces, cuando no habló, Park se dio cuenta de que era algo privado y se vio obligado a retroceder sin obtener la respuesta que deseaba.  
Esperó un minuto y luego lo intentó otra vez:

**"Ya sé, tal vez no hablas de ella porque se están divorciando ¿Cierto? Yo hice lo mismo con Lili."**

**A** levantó un poco la cara, sin responder todavía a la conversación. _Tenía dibujada una sonrisa de cortesía en lugar de una alegre._ Al mismo tiempo, también parecía estar pensando en una forma de cortar con un tema que evidentemente no era muy de su agrado.

**"Debo volver al trabajo"**

**"Bueno pero... ¿Por qué no salimos juntos la próxima vez? Podemos ir a algún club de acompañantes si tienes ganas. Eso siempre ayuda a tomar las mejores decisiones en lo que respecta a anillos de boda y relaciones fracasadas."**

**A** , que comprendía más o menos sus planes, se rió tal y como lo había hecho minutos atrás:

 **"Jaja, sí. Ya veremos".** **A** inclinó la cabeza y volvió a perderse en las imágenes que tenía al frente... **"Pero no se trata de un divorcio."**

Mientras tanto, el hombre **B** estaba soñando...


	6. 1.5

**[2:30 PM]**

**"Bueno... No creo que debas hacer esa broma delante de los invitados."**

El hombre **A** miró el asiento del pasajero y dijo esto con mucho cuidado... El humor de su líder de equipo fue bastante incómodo en la primera reunión que tuvieron con invitados extranjeros. En lugar de actuar relajado y brindarles confianza, parecía estar endureciéndose cada vez más y más.

**"Es gracias a la agencia, siempre logran disgustarme."**

**"... Entiendo".**

**"Pero oye ¡El mes que vienes tomarás mi lugar! Allí podrás poner en práctica tus tácticas de "Buen ciudadano" Solo tienes que... Ensayar un poco tu alemán. Solo los saludos. Hasta ahora te has comunicado en puro inglés, así que tal vez no sea difícil."**

Un suspiro fluyó entre sus labios mientras miraba la lejana marea que tenía delante de él... **Midicom** era un gran comprador con una participación del 20% en el mercado alemán de electrónica de consumo de **T.I.** Los miembros del Equipo de _Ventas en el Extranjero_ que dirigieron la planificación de la exposición y el seminario del foro de TI celebrado por el gobierno estatal local, especialmente el líder del nuevo equipo, tuvieron una alfombra roja esta tarde para compartir ideas e intentar ampliar el mercado. El nuevo líder del equipo a cargo de visitar compradores importantes ya había sido elegido... _Y fue justamente_ _ **A**_ _._  
Solo había pasado medio año después de unirse al departamento y estaba bastante nervioso. Muchísimo más de lo que quería aceptar.  
 **A** suspiró y pisó el acelerador.

 **"Creo que tuve un buen sueño".** El hombre, **B** , estaba pasando mucho tiempo bajo el agua que salía de la ducha. La luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana y la temperatura del agua, le estaban quitando lentamente las ganas de seguir durmiendo. _¿Han pasado unos 10 minutos desde que despertó o solo unos 15?_ Incluso después de beber agua fría y meter la cabeza en la regadera, no podía quitar el sueño por completo de sus párpados. **B** comenzó con su cabello y finalmente roció agua por todo su cuerpo antes de estremecerse y salir de la cabina de ducha para secarse el cuerpo con una toalla.  
Luego, cuando iba a su habitación, notó como su madre sacaba un tazón nuevo de un empaque de espuma de poliestireno y lo colocaba sobre la mesa.

**"Buenos días ¿No comiste?"**

**"Sí, todavía no... ¿Qué es eso?"**

**"Lo compré porque sabía que no tenías utensilios decentes. Come rápido y prepárate".**

El día que llega **mamá** de visita, el olor de la buena comida se esparce por toda la casa, como nunca antes. **B** pensó **_"Finalmente voy a comer bien"_** y remojó su cuchara en la sopa de miso que había preparado. La madre, mirándolo con la barbilla sobre su mano, señaló el cabello que todavía le goteaba.

**"Mira que largo."**

**"Salí a cortarlo anoche, pero el salón de belleza estaba cerrado".**

**"¿Cuándo fuiste?"**

**"Bueno... A las ¿9:00?"**

Ella suspiró y miró bruscamente a **B**. Él siempre escuchaba la voz de fastidio de su madre diciendo lo importante que era dar una buena impresión en todo momento, pero **B** solo sonrió levemente:

**"No soy una celebridad, mamá. Lo único que ven las personas son mis manos y mis muñecas."**

**"Todo eso se acumula y se convierte en tu reputación."**

**"Está bien. Voy a salir ahora y lo voy a cortar"**

**"¿Qué te lo vas a cortar ahora? No hay tiempo. Come tu arroz antes."**

**"Está bien."**

**B** tomó el arroz con una cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca. Cuando él sonríe, su madre lo hace también. Toma una cuchara de plástico y dice:

**"¿Es tan delicioso?"**

**"Extrañaba tu comida, mamá."**

Su madre se alzó de hombros después de beber una cucharada de sopa de miso. En realidad lo compró en una tienda normal, es un sabor que ya ha probado antes así que no sabe que tiene de especial.

Más que la comida, **B** hoy tiene un buen presentimiento.


	7. 1.6

**[6:50 PM]**

El hombre **A** se sienta y abre una ventana de Internet. En el momento en que reprodujo el primer video y conectó los auriculares a sus oídos, escuchó una voz que le estaba hablando por detrás, como un fantasma. **"¿Sigues trabajando?"**

Ah, _ser interrumpido es un poco injusto._ Después de recoger a los compradores, asistir a presentaciones durante todo el día y regresar a la oficina, fue a una organización de intercambio con un departamento amigo y estuvo íntimamente involucrado en la mano de obra de un equipo local de ventas en el extranjero. Además, estaba escribiendo un informe de seguimiento de un problema que surgió de una revisión de la marca **"C.E",** programada para el próximo año.   
Sonrió aunque no quería hacerlo y miró hacia atrás.

**"¿Ya vas a terminar?"**

**"Solo necesito cerrar el informe... ¿Y tú?"**

**"Unos... ¿30 minutos? Por cierto, hoy tenemos una reunión con** **_Midicom_ ** **y vamos a hablar un poco para..."**

**"Te lo dije antes, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de ir".**

**"¡Vamos! Los compradores son hombres de buenos modales, también son bastante amables... Pero el líder del equipo es molesto. Quiero decir ¿No parece como que solo está vomitando en alemán? Te juro que terminé con un horrible dolor de cabeza".** Choi sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. **"Pero bueno, ya que tú vas a ser el nuevo jefe, te conviene aprender a hablar mejor que él."**

Una sonrisa desconocida se dibujó en sus labios sin ninguna señal de que se estuviera burlando de él.

**"Tengo envidia, tengo envidia. ¡También debo estudiar mucho si quiero ser como tú!"**

Choi soltó un gran bostezo y miró el monitor delante de él. **A** tiene esa mirada común de trabajador, la _que parece estar escaneando archivos de documentos y datos contables_ , pero tiene una pantalla de video pequeñita en un rincón. Todos solían burlarse de **A** y tratarlo con _"Hombre adecuado",_ así que Choi abrió los ojos como si eso fuera realmente increíble. En la pantalla de video se ve el _Campeonatos Mundial de videojuegos para la Copa regional_ , dos comentaristas en trajes formales hablaban tranquilamente en el fondo de un largo escenario horizontal:

**"¿Qué es esto? Al menos, debería ser una porno"**

**"Lamento decepcionarte..."**

**"Pero, ¿Realmente te gustan los videojuegos? De vez en cuando yo también lo veo mucho. Ya sabes, mi familia es una** _**familia gamer.** _ **Mi primo hermano es el editor en jefe de Pokémon** **Go** **, y mi primo es probablemente el quinto mejor jugador del mundo."**

**"Bueno, yo soy solamente un aficionado... Es solo que, estaba divagando un poco."**

**"Te entiendo. La gente común como nosotros no puede ganar porque todo se trata de puntos difíciles..."**

Finalmente **A** decidió cambiar la pantalla así que aparecieron ahora algunas imágenes de una carrera de jinetes. Uno era un hombre que parecía tener 60 años. Por otro lado, el hombre que lo confrontaba era muy joven... En la foto grupal, su rostro parecía estar atento. Su expresión era bastante rígida.

**"Vaya, esto es algo mejor ¿Quién crees que va a ganar?"**

**"¿Debo dar un nombre?"**

Hubo silencio por un tiempo. La mirada de **A** , pegaba en el monitor, parecía aguda como siempre por lo que Choi perdió la motivación para bromear con él. Sin embargo, las arrugas que habían quedado ligeramente atrapadas en la frente de **A** desaparecieron rápidamente y pronto volvió a su apariencia normal.

 _¿Dónde estará Lee Myung ahora?_ A él le gustaban los videojuegos ¿No es verdad? También le habían dicho que montaba a caballo así que...

Así que...

Un flashazo pasó por su mente. **A** fijó su mirada en la imagen del monitor y murmuró en voz baja: **"No sé a quién apostar en realidad, no me estoy concentrando".**

Su voz era baja y áspera, pero como había mucho ruido fuera de la ventana Choi no notó nada extraño.

**"Mira nada más... Está lloviendo un montón. Ah, no traje mi paraguas".**

**"Yo tampoco".**

**"El clima siempre es un asco, pero ¿Terminamos y vamos a tomar una cerveza? Después podemos ver la televisión porque de verdad necesitamos un maldito descanso..."**

**"Yo... Supongo que está bien. Terminaré el informe rápidamente y te alcanzaré."**

**"Pues como quieras..."**

Después de que Choi retrocedió, **A** puso su mano sobre el teclado. Incluso entonces, no se mueve por un tiempo. Luego, levanta los auriculares que están a su lado y los pone una vez más en sus oídos mientras mira por la ventana. Gotas de lluvia transparentes fluían por el cristal y luego se pegaban contra la cortina.

**"Myung..."**

**A** todavía no sabía nada de él. De hecho, además de las imágenes que a veces venían a su cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba totalmente su rostro. Flores, _hay una tormenta eléctrica en sus recuerdos_ , un rostro blanco que cambia cuando sonríe. Incluso cuando no parecía tener expresión. Veranos que se nublan sobre el asfalto y también, inviernos húmedos... Cuando llueve en lugar de nevar. Muchas de las escenas que recuerda están fragmentadas, como el corte de una película. Son de color azul y también, _parecen muy borrosas._ Como una calle brumosa. **A** piensa que tener eso es mejor que nada.

También pensó, que la lluvia que caía afuera se parecía al chico de aquellos días.

Una camioneta blanca estaba parada frente al _Hotel_ _Gwahwa_. El hombre **B** sonrió mientras miraba el agua de lluvia que golpeaba la ventanilla del automóvil. Era hora de ir a trabajar.


	8. 1.7

**Kim Seok-** **hoon** **"El tigre"** , 9º Dan. Un brutal competidor que golpea y vence a cualquier oponente que se le ponga enfrente... _A no ser que el contrincante muestre alguna debilidad._ Kim, en realidad es un caballero así que a menudo escucha comentarios sobre que su ética se ha vuelto flexible a medida que envejece o que se está volviendo _"Bastante blando" ._  
A primera vista, el rostro del anciano parecía tranquilo y en paz, pero parece que sus dedos no dejan de tamborilear contra el reposabrazos de su silla: La fuente de la tensión es probablemente porque su oponente es el joven **Lee Myung,** 9 Dan. Un hombre conocido por tener un _espíritu agudo y perfeccionista_ , el mismo de sus días de estudiante o incluso de cuando era un adolescente. La tendencia a ser meticuloso y atento le estaba abriendo muchas puertas. Muy fuerte he importante en el mundo del **GO** , aunque la peculiaridad de sus movimientos es que lanza un número de ataques precisos y exactos que se escapan por completo del estándar normal. Ataca en los puntos vitales así que su nombre de combate es **"Lluvia que cae."** porque no sabe donde rebotará la siguiente vez.

Así es, él es... **Un jugador de** **GO** **.** Un juego de tablero.

No juega _Pokémon_ _GO_ y _no le gustan los caballos_... Aunque es verdad que entró lo suficientemente profundo en este mundo como para merecer una copa o una medalla.   
Él siempre se arrastra como una serpiente y luego asciende como un dragón que dispara relámpagos a diestra y siniestra hasta dar la ilusión de que derrotarlo sería... **Honestamente ridículo**. Aunque el techo frío y el reciente impulso de jugar un papel activo en el escenario donde los jugadores de alto rango compiten contra personajes masculinos y femeninos a parecido jugarle un poquito en contra. Lo necesario para hacerle sentir una _"sana presión."_

Treinta minutos antes del inicio de la competencia, se abrió la puerta de la sala de espera que daba directamente al campo de batalla, y **"El tigre"** , que meditaba con los ojos cerrados, levantó la cabeza y siguió el rastro de su oponente. Un joven palido se acercó y se sentó en una silla de cuero frente a él. Originalmente, ellos nunca hablan. Su genio es difícil de medir solamente por la apariencia así que intentan evitarlo tanto como es posible. Era evidente que el hombre parecía ser muy bueno, pero no como si lo hubiese hecho recientemente. Además, sus ojos no parecían particularmente inteligentes y daba la impresión de que iba a quedarse dormido de un momento para otro. Por el contrario, la apariencia de **Myung** , que parecía ser incapaz de decir una palabra al respecto, no coincidía con los movimientos destructivamente agresivos de los que tanto se ponía a alardear. Sus rasgos eran delicados, las extremidades y sus dedos eran delgados y largos e incluso su cabello castaño era suave y fino. Parece sensible, pero cuando se pone serio la cara irresistiblemente hermosa da ese aire de _"Es mejor que te vayas de una maldita vez."_

**"Mirándote de nuevo, Lee Myung, 9 Dan, puedo decirte que la última vez que nos encontramos fue cuando eras un niño pequeño."**

El noveno Dan, Kim Seok-hoon nunca se olvidó de la amarga derrota que sufrió por parte del entonces **"pequeño niño estudiante de secundaria"** cuya cabeza apenas le llegaba al pecho. Extendió su gruesa mano, ocultando la amargura detrás de su risa, aunque Lee Myeong solo lo miró por un momento. Con los labios todavía en una increíble y fría línea recta.

**"Hola."**

Con el tiempo, el contrincante habló lentamente y respondió al apretón de manos. **Ese fue un discurso contundente y una actitud apasionada,** y no parecía haber señales de dificultad incluso cuando se tomaron las manos. Sin embargo, era evidente que sus dedos habían caído increíblemente rápido. Había sudor en sus frentes, un temblor evidente...  
Mientras sudaba, **"El tigre"** agarró una piedra blanca y lo puso en la tabla con un movimiento veloz. La cámara de la televisora que grababa todos estos juegos para una cadena nacional, enfocó sus manos. ¡Que gran movimiento! El hombre, que era mucho más joven y estaba vestido de azul, tomó ligeramente una piedra negra con el segundo y tercer dedo sin ningún signo de preocupación. Desde los dedos hasta los brazos largos y el cuello, había una impresión suave. Por ejemplo, como una orquídea que tiene hojas delgadas pero fuertes.

La piedra negra en el tablero hizo un crujido.  
  
Kim Seok-hoon, 9º Dan, movió la mano que cubría la pila de piedras. Ocho piedras. Como salió un número par, pudo tomar la delantera con la piedra negra como esperaba desde un inicio. El contrincante no tenía expresión, como si estuviera analizando las variables y haciendo los cálculos. Sacó un estuche de plástico para anteojos de su bolsillo y se puso los delgados lentes en ángulo sobre la nariz.

**"¿Tienes mala vista?"**

**"No. Solo lo uso cuando juego Go".**

Después de esperar un poco, llegó una respuesta contundente. A diferencia del movimiento ágil, Lee Myung hablaba muy lentamente. _¿Lo habrá engañado y en realidad era miope?_ _¿Es suficiente para cometer un error_? El **tigre** no preguntó más y el **agua de lluvia** se abalanzó para ganarle... Kim Seok-hoon, noveno Dan, no se rió más de él. Tampoco dijo cosas innecesarias. El oponente frente a su cara era un genio, sensible y directo pero arrogante. No es un apuesto joven al que le daría la mano de su hija sino, un oponente al que temer.


	9. 1.8

**"¡Lee Myung es el ganador! ¡Felicitaciones por tu victoria!"**

Y entonces, llegaron a entrevistarlo para el programa:

**"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes describirlo?"**

**"¿Irás al próximo campeonato?"**

**"¿Qué puedes decirle a las generaciones jóvenes que están interesadas en el** **GO** **?"**

Frente al hotel donde se realizaba el torneo, los reporteros, quienes parecían bastante ansiosos por informar sobre el torneo, estaban casi acostados sobre él. Empujando y acudiendo en masa para meter el micrófono en cualquier espacio disponible. Entonces, _justo en el punto máximo del caos,_ una pequeña mujer de mediana edad bloqueó la vista del ganador de hoy, el joven que parecía más cansado que orgullosamente feliz. Ella levantó el paraguas que sostenía en una mano y lo puso sobre su cabeza, tirando de su brazo para resguardarlo aunque apenas había comenzado a _"chispear"._

**"Myung-ah, ¿Te parece si entramos ya?"**

Lee Myung asintió en silencio así que los reporteros se alejaron aunque no escucharon ningún tipo de oración salir de boca de **"El chico genio."** La mujer lleva a su hijo a la camioneta blanca, abriéndose paso entre la multitud con una habilidad que parece bastante extraña y fluida. **"El tigre"** se rió como si se estuviera burlando y comenzó a conversar con los reporteros que habían sido abandonados.   
Como una **guardaespaldas** experimentada, su madre empujó a los reporteros y protegió a su pequeño hijo, conduciéndolo a través de la puerta que había abierto de antemano.

Cerró.

**"Felicitaciones de nuevo,** _**"Lee Myung 9 Dan"** _ **".**

Una chica, que sostenía una caja de donas contra las piernas, agitó la mano como si esperara que Myung le diera **"Cinco".** Él se rió, chocó la palma contra la de ella y se sentó para limpiar la ropa que ya se le había puesto toda arrugada.

**"Gracias,** _**"Lee Jeong, 4 Dan"** _ **".**

**"¿No tuviste una crisis?"**

Lee Myung no pudo responder de inmediato, _era difícil para el hermano mayor mostrar fortaleza cuando no era exactamente_ ** _"El hombre más fuerte o valiente del mundo"_** _._ Jung esperó un rato, luego se rió y terminó por darle un golpe en el brazo.

**"No hablemos de las crisis. Entonces, ¿Qué tal estuvo el juego? ¿Te divertiste?"**

**"Fue muy divertido".**

La puerta del conductor se abrió rápidamente y su madre subió para hacerles compañía. Cerró la puerta y encendió el motor, enviando una mirada de advertencia a los reporteros que la habían seguido incluso hasta la puerta. Siempre sucede algo como eso así que Jung le quitó importancia al asunto dándole un gran mordisco a una rosquilla azucarada.

**"¿Cómo estuvo** _**"El tigre"** _ **?"**

**"Estuvo bien. Digo, supongo que me enseñó mucho".**

**"¿Sí? En una entrevista que hicieron previa al partido parecía estar... Un poco agresivo ¿No?"**

Lee Myung sonrió y abrió la tapa de una botella de agua antes de pasárselo a Jeong.

**"Traga primero, Jung-a. Casi no puedo entenderte así".**

**"Oh, gracias."**

**"Es una persona amable. Pidió un apretón de manos primero".** Su madre, que conducía, miró hacía atrás por un breve segundo. **"Ya eres un adulto así que debiste haber saludado tú".**

**"Traté de hacer eso, pero antes incluso de sentarme, extendió la mano".**

**"Bueno... De todos modos ganaste. Vamos, come de esto también. La gente popular también come bocadillos".**

**"Sí."**

Lee Myung tomó una dona de manos de Jung y le dió una mordidita pequeña. Jung finalmente sonrió.

**"Sabía que** **ganarías** **, pero no que sería por un punto".**

**"Ujum."**

**"¡Hazlo mejor la próxima vez!"**

Su victoria fue buena, por supuesto, _pero Kim Seok-_ _hoon_ _perseveró_ _durante dos horas y media por la cuerda de la esperanza hasta darle una batalla verdaderamente intensa._ Parece que su estrategia era intentar cerrar la brecha lo más posible, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó. **El tigre** atrapado luchaba por escapar y murió de la manera más desastrosa.

**"¡Seguro puedes ser un profesional!"**

**"Lo que hago me gusta, pero hay mucha gente que lo hace mucho mejor."**

A pesar de que su hermana menor se burló de él, Lee Myung estaba en una actitud decidida.

**"Vaya, siempre eres tan pesimista. Es injusto."**

Cuando Jung agregó esta oración como un diálogo interno, su madre volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

**"Jung-i, ten cuidado con lo que dices. Las palabras se convierten en semillas".**

**"No mamá, tiene razón. Es solo, que no parece que lo esté haciendo tan bien como parece."**

**"¿Por qué hablas como si no estuvieras trabajando duro? ¡Eres muy fuerte y duro y tienes que mostrar eso en tus deseos de ganar!"**

_Pero la voz de Jeong se hizo más pequeña hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo_. Lee Myung también quería pasar de tema así que encendió su teléfono celular y comenzó a abrir un montón de ventanas de Internet. Era un juego muy popular en esa zona de Corea, por lo que había artículos de él en la pantalla principal. También vió cosas sobre **Kim Seok-** **hoon** **"señor 9 dan"** y su nombre por aquí y por allá en un chat a tiempo real.   
Después de respirar profundamente, Myung reprodujo un artículo completo que estaba en _**Youtube**_. Fue un juego que salió muy bien, incluso visto desde sus propios ojos. Por lo tanto, quería escuchar los comentarios de los expertos en **GO** sobre los movimientos que había realizado en el tablero. Pero, poco después, se rascó la frente con una expresión vergonzosa.

_¿No está exagerando demasiado?_

Fue porque los reporteros utilizaron demasiados elogios con él, un montón de palabras bonitas viajando hasta sus orejas tan constantemente que incluso se estremeció de lo bien que se sentía. _"Lo hizo de una forma exquisita y perfecta", "Sentido rápido como una flecha", "Un furor furioso", "Longevidad en sus ataques" "¡El nuevo Dios!"_ Si alguien viera estos títulos, pensaría que se trata de artes marciales mixtas en lugar de un simple **GO**.

El siguiente artículo que llamó su atención, _es una entrevista que tiene de imagen su cara:_

**[Entrevista en solitario por nuestra cadena "Sunday** **Today** **."]** _**"No tengo rivales, soy el mejor" Afirma."** _

El artículo se publicó hace unas dos horas, cuando se anunciaron los resultados de las semifinales. Por lo general, Lee Myung evitaba las actividades públicas al aire libre. Odiaba las entrevistas porque le daba vergüenza y también, porque el interés de la gente era bastante pesado y lo hacía ponerse de mal humor. Después de ganar el campeonato estatal, los periodistas se obsesionaron con cada mecanismo de sus movimientos así que llegó un momento en que estaba honestamente cansado. Su actitud se distorsionó y la impresión de _"La fama de le subió a la cabeza."_ se difundió públicamente.   
Sin embargo, hubo una reportera que siguió a Lee Myung durante dos años sin ceder a pesar del constante rechazo. Tenía una personalidad viva y le gustaba lo encantadora que era con su madre así que cautivó su corazón paso a paso... **Y** **fue** **el mes pasado que se dejó entrevistar por esa reportera amable durante 10 minutos en un café cercano a su casa.**

**-Un joven lleno de amor propio y confianza excesiva. Según escuché, Lee Myung es un hombre atento y fuerte... Lastima que la buena impresión quedó enterrada en lo mucho que intentó llegar hasta el noveno dan a una edad temprana. Un tanto ambicioso ¿No lo creen?**

**-Hay muchos rumores en torno a como llegó a conseguir el noveno dan. Entonces, ¿Qué piensas?**

**\- Yo me hice una pregunta así desde el principio. Aunque parece muy tranquilo en todos sus juegos, la verdad es que actúa muy arrogante como para haber llegado hasta donde está sin recibir ayuda.**

**-Y sobre Kim Seok-** **hoon** **, 9 Dan dice lo siguiente:** _**"Conocí a Seok cuando era muy joven, no me parece grato competir contra alguien que ya es tan mayor."** _

La mano que sostenía el teléfono tembló. ¡Esto fue una completa distorsión! Cuando conoció a Kim Seok-hoon, era un estudiante de secundaria así que dijo que le parecía un honor enfrentarse con él ahora que ambos eran mayores. _El reportero lo editó maliciosamente hasta hacer parece_ _r como si Lee Myung tratara a las personas mayores como obsoletas_. Debió ser más cuidadoso así que, realmente es culpa suya.

_**-"Debido a que tengo habilidades que nadie más tiene, debo ganar el campeonato".** _ **La convicción de "Yo soy el mejor" brillaba en sus ojos jóvenes así que, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta confianza? ¿Hasta dónde ganará Lee Myung 9 dan?**

  
Lee Myung apagó el teléfono sin leer el artículo hasta el final y miró por la ventana.

**"Pero ya que ganaste ¿Qué debemos hacer para comer ¿** **Gamjatang** **? ¿Fideos?"**

**"En realidad, quiero estar solo hoy".**

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas ansiosas. Esta vez, su madre habló con cuidado.

**"Podemos ir a un restaurant".**

**"No, solo vamos a casa."**

Las dos horas y media de juego y el artículo que acababa de leer le hizo sentir el cuerpo honestamente agotado. La emoción y la alegría de la victoria desaparecieron en un instante hasta dejar nada más que un corazón endurecido.  
En la entrevista, habían dejado a Lee Myung con la etiqueta de que **era un ser humano que estaba ebrio de ganas de triunfar sin importarle decir o hacer acciones groseras**. _¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora si todos lo creían así?_

La pantalla del teléfono celular, la que sostenía hasta que su dedo se puso blanco, de repente se iluminó. Lee Myung miró fijamente la notificación de que había llegado un nuevo mensaje.

**"¿Qué es esta vez?"**

Tocó la pantalla un poco nerviosamente. Tenía pocas personas con las que contactar, además de su familia. Si recibe un mensaje, _¿De quién debería ser?_

**[Reunión de graduados de la 47ª escuela de** **Namsan** **High** **School** **]**   
**2do grado 5ta clase, ¡Encantado de verte de nuevo! ¿No es esta temporada el mejor momento para reunirnos? ¡Entonces no** **puedes** **faltar! Este sábado 11 a las 18:00 nos veremos todos en "** **Meadow** **Ribs** **" (abre el enlace para ver el mapa) ¡No hagas planes y si tienes, cancélalos! ※** _**Tranquilos, no me comuniqué con el maestro de aula** _ **※**   
**¡Ten buena noche!**

**-Secretario KyungMin-**

  
Lee Myung leyó y volvió a leer el mensaje. Sin embargo, ¡Incluso después de tres veces de leer detenidamente parece que no puede entenderlo bien! Se sintió honestamente avergonzado de recibir una llamada así por primera vez en su vida. **Reunión de antiguos alumnos,** una reunión tras 8 años de graduación. No es extraño crear una reunión así porque todos eran muy cercanos, ¡Pero es muy raro que lo invitaran a él!  
Lee Myung le dio vueltas a sus días escolares. No fue intimidado, pero no tenía amigos. No tuvo contacto real con la mayoría de los niños de su salón y con algunas personas fue muy difícil entablar conversación. Hubo alguien que casi se podía considerar amigo suyo porque se hizo un poco más cercano a él, pero eso había sido una ilusión que él solo había creado.

**"¿Cuáles amigos voy a ver?"**

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios. De todos modos, aunque no tenía amigos, estaba seguro de que se había portado muy bien con todos. No era porque se viera obligado era... _Simplemente porque era alguien a quien le gustaba hacer las cosas bien._

Revisó la invitación una vez más.

Era algo sin ningún valor más que la información de que el maestro no había sido invitado y de que el organizador era **KyungMin**. Sin embargo, la mano que sostenía el celular cobró fuerza. Sus ojos llenos de pesar encontraron la fecha en el texto. _La fecha del reencuentro era el día de la final_. A las 6 de la tarde, hora en la que el juego está en pleno apogeo.

**"Bueno. No se puede evitar."**

E incluso si fuera un día libre en casa, no iría allí. Esta era solo una excusa.

**"Oppa, ¿Por qué esa expresión? ¿Quién era? ¿Es spam?"**

Lee Myung rápidamente apretó su teléfono en su bolsillo.

**"¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué es?"**

**"Simplemente, un número equivocado".**

**"¿Quién?"**

**"No lo sé, ya lo borré. Jung-ah, dame una dona".**

Como le pidió pan a Jeong, la charla se cortó deliberadamente para enfocarse en otro tema. Movió la mandíbula fingiendo estar bien, _pero el temblor no se calmó fácilmente._ La ira causada por el artículo distorsionado y la confusión provocada por la noticia de la reunión de la clase de alguna manera le dejó sin aliento.


	10. 1.9

Ese día había muchas nubes en el cielo. Estaba nublado así que el sol no se podía ver claramente, pero en general no parecía estar tan mal como para no dar un paseo ...

 _Llegó el invierno después de diez días sin salir de casa._ Si no pone las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo sus dedos se pondrían inevitablemente fríos y ahora, cada vez que respiraba lentamente, una nube blanca salía directo de su boca para quedarse flotando en el aire.   
No había gente en el parque, los árboles estaban desnudos y cubiertos de colores peculiarmente neutros así que Lee Myung, caminando alrededor de un estanque de carpas naranjas y blancas, pasó por la cancha de bádminton donde los niños solían jugar por las tardes. Con la cabeza completamente vacía, caminó un rato por el empedrado. _Tuk, tuk ..._ Mientras lo hacía, empujando piedras pequeñas con la punta de sus zapatos, las mejillas que estaban siendo atacadas por el viento de la mañana se volvieron rojas gradualmente hasta que se le entumecieron. Su mamá le dijo que hiciera **"Control mental"** , pero Lee Myung no sabía cómo hacerlo. El recuerdo del artículo lleno de mentiras se desvaneció con el tiempo así que estaba un poquito mejor, sin embargo, lo logró sin intentarlo conscientemente.

Myung ha sido presa de numerosos malentendidos a lo largo de su vida, pero la mayoría se han podido aclarar. En otras palabras, nació con un imán para atraer malentendidos, pero tiene mucho talento para escapar: **Malentendido** de que robó la billetera de otra persona, **malentendido, malentendido, malentendido, malentendido** **de que él iba detrás de alguien** , **malentendido** de que era el favorito del maestro, **malentendido** de que su madre pagó un soborno para que pudiera estar en la escuela cómodamente, y **malentendido** de que era arrogante e imperioso. Ha sufrido tantos malentendidos que puede considerar un maestro de la adversidad y las dificultades. La gente lo consideraba alguien débil por lo que eso lo hacía más vulnerable a los ataques. Además de que, en realidad, reaccionaba muy lento.

Mientras Myung estaba enterrado en su casa con todo su futuro a sus pies, su madre visitó el edificio de las oficinas **"Sunday** **Today** **".** Después de consultar a un abogado cercano, el informe detallado que no había tenido la intención de agregar una imagen negativa para Lee Myung. Incluso le dijo que tenía la intención de volverlo más popular de lo que podría serlo con una imagen segura y tranquila. Sin embargo, cuando el abogado de Lee Myung anunció que respondía legalmente, la mujer se disculpó, revisó el artículo y lo envió a corregir ... _Pero el artículo original ya había registrado una tremenda cantidad de visitas y los artículos derivados de esto seguían en línea_. En Internet, las palabras del Myung fueron reproducidas, lo que originó numerosas parodias al respecto. La prensa dijo que esto resultó en enormes ganancias financieras y que se esperaba que el reportero que escribió el artículo fuera de ascendido el próximo año.   
Claro que Myung no era tan positivo al respecto.

**"No creo que una imagen llena de confianza sea mala en estos días. Digo, estuvo mal ... Pero ya quieren hacer un comercial con tu cara y todo esto desde que se publicó el artículo. Bueno, de todos modos, siempre puedes decir que NO ".**

No había duda de que su madre, que era la encargada de su publicidad, estaba incondicionalmente del lado de Myung, _pero eso no siempre significaba que los dos tuvieran la misma opinión al respecto._ Por ejemplo, su madre dijo que el tema de este incidente le estaba dando mucha relevancia. Sin embargo, a Lee Myung no le gustaba que dijeran cosas que no eran ciertas. También era una carga subir al mundo del espectáculo por algo que no tenía nada que ver con **GO**.

Myung se sintió un poco cansado y se sentó en un banquito. Dos palomas picoteaban el suelo a un pasito de distancia de él así que, en lugar de disfrutar de su compañía como hubiera hecho en otra ocasión, extendió las manos y las ahuyentó. _No estaba en condiciones de ver palomas cuando se sentía como si tuviera una piedra golpeando una y otra vez en algún lado de su corazón._  
Un largo suspiro salió solo. Si gana el juego de mañana, puede obtener premios enormes, temas populares y títulos honorables. Algunos de los antiguos ganadores de **GO** filmaron comerciales después de ganar concursos internacionales y sirvieron como mentores en transmisiones de programas de cultura y entretenimiento. Por supuesto, Lee Myung no estaba interesado en eso en absoluto, pero quería hacer algo que ocultara los otros muchos chismes hasta dejarlos en el pasado. El puño que puso sobre su rodilla estaba tan apretado que los dedos rojizos se le volvieron irremediablemente blancos.

Lee Myung quería mostrar que no estaba enojado por aquellos que estaban golpeando sin saber nada sobre él. Quería demostrar con su victoria que las malas palabras no podían tener ningún efecto en su carrera, que era fuerte, que era un hombre que valía mucho más que todo eso.   
Desde que tenía 9 años, cuando jugó GO por primera vez, su deseo de no dejarlo nunca solamente aumentó con el tiempo y por supuesto, debía permanecer así.

**"Definitivamente quiero ganar".**

Metido en sus propios pensamientos, un viento frío levantó el dobladillo de su abrigo y le descubrió el abdomen. Myung se hizo pequeñito y se frotó las manos una contra otra, sintiendo como el escalofrío le ponía la piel de gallina hasta llegar de un punto lejano a otro... A lo lejos, escuchó una paloma batir sus alas para evitar a la gente y una persona trotando justo frente a él. **Un hombre con sudadera**.  
 _¿Cuándo... Corrió por última vez?_  
El hombre, con un corte de pelo corto y un físico robusto le recordaba... le recordaba muchísimo a alguien.

**"Si hubiera sido más alto, podría haber sospechado que..."**

Con esos pensamientos, Lee Myung se echó a reír. Incluso si fuera real _¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué podría decir?_ **"Oye, ¿Supiste de la reunión de la escuela secundaria? ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Yo también iba en la escuela de** **Namsan** **!"**

De repente la vergüenza se superpuso a la imaginación que, más que alentarlo, _le había roto el corazón._ Recordó la imagen de un joven que abrió los ojos frente a él, brillando intensamente. Como si fuera un prisma de luz solar. Lee Myung se preguntó si todavía se reiría como lo hacía, si todavía conversaría como antes aunque ahora tuvieran 27 años de edad.  
Cuando volvió a la realidad, fue después de que el hombre se había ido muy lejos.

 _¿Por qué es tan patético?_ De todos modos, no hay forma de ir a la reunión. ¡No tiene tiempo libre! Pero sacó su teléfono celular otra vez y abrió el cuadro con la invitación. No sabía exactamente cuantas veces había leído esa secuencia de letras, desde el principio hasta el final como si esperara que comenzara a hablar con él. Y entonces, cuando volvió a leer el mensaje por tercera vez, escuchó a alguien decir:

**"Oye tú."**

Un hombre, que sostenía una escoba para quitar las hojas caídas del parque, examinaba cuidadosamente a Myung desde una distancia de aproximadamente 1 metro.

**"¿Si?"**

**"¿No eres el 9 Dan?"**

El avergonzado Lee Myung dejó caer su teléfono celular de su mano. La máquina, desde el borde, rebotó un par de veces y se cayó para sumergirse en la arena... Desde que se convirtió en un profesional, pocas personas lo habían reconocido de un solo vistazo. Se negaba a que le tomaran fotos así que, además de los cuadros grupales, no había casi nada de él.

Tomó su celular:

 **"** **Uh** **... Así es"**

**"¡Entonces no fallé! Espera aquí."**

El hombre se inclinó sobre la escoba y después la soltó para salir corriendo hacia una pequeña casita de seguridad. Tres minutos después, regresó con una bebida de miel en su mano y un panecillo en la otra.

**"Lo traje con prisa, pero te aseguro que está buena".**

**"…Gracias."**

Myung tomó un trago y luego lo envolvió con ambas manos. _La botella de vidrio estaba tibia._

**"De hecho, soy fan del GO desde hace 7 años. Incluso también soy jugador."**

El hombre explicó lo mucho que disfrutó jugando a **GO** durante un tiempo. Recordó con precisión el partido de cuartos de final en una competencia nacional donde supo de Lee Myung por primera vez. Con quien y cuantas veces ganó.

**"¿Como supiste?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"¿Cómo supiste que era yo Lee Myung?"**

El hombre volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

 **"Tu cara es más larga de lo esperado, pero sabía que tus manos son las manos que salen en la pantalla todos los días. Mi esposa dijo que** **parecías** **muy agradable, pero también tienes un rostro considerablemente hermoso".** El hombre vaciló un momento, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo empujó hacia adelante. **"Bueno, ¿Me das tu autógrafo?"**

**"Ah ... Por supuesto."**

**"¿Puedo tener dos? Ya sabes, por mi esposa."**

" **Sí, por supuesto."**

Lee Myung desdobló las hojas rayadas que le dio y las firmó dos veces. Cuando el hombre recibió la nota, asintió con una mirada feliz.

**"Entonces, ya me iré."**

**"Ah, adiós".**

**"Debes ganar mañana ..."**

Lee Myung lo escuchó darse la vuelta y murmurar eso como un diálogo interno. **"Sí Yo debo ganar".** Y sin embargo, _se siente tan pesado._

**"Sí. Definitivamente ganaré".**

Pero tomó una decisión.


	11. 1.10

500 millones de wones estaban en juego en la final del **"** **Kihwa** **Life** **Cup** **World** **Go** **Championship** **".** Era la competición más grande del mundo y al que los mejores jugadores del mundo querían asistir. **Hong Liaochi** y **Liuwei** de China, **Yusuke Yamaguchi** y **Tamaki** **Takashi** de Japón, **Seok-** **Hoon** **Kim** de Corea y **Young** **-** **seop** **Yoo.** Solo **seis** , pero repletos de títulos importantes. Un grito de alegría para los fanáticos del Go. Una fiesta de estrellas, definitivamente.

Lee Myung, quien derrotó a la mitad de sus compatriotas en las semifinales, fue apodado también **"Asesino de** **Dan's** **"** y, por supuesto, se podía decir que estaba en la cima máxima de su vida. Si gana este juego, logrará lo que nadie recientemente a conseguido, _vencer a todos los jugadores de tablero en tres campeonatos importantes_ , incluidos los llamados **"Juego mundial"** y el **"Dominio mundial de GO".**

El oponente a ser derrotado por   
Lee Myung es nada más y nada menos que **Hong** , de China. Quien acaba de jugar contra **Akemi** **Yoshimoto** y de quien se dice que está tan alerta como un rayo. Era un hombre de mediana edad con una visión más amplia y un buen espíritu. _Un indomable espíritu_. En comparación con Myung, el juega con un estilo defensivo y discreto, por lo que los medios de comunicación han estado hablando de él y de Myung, diciendo que es como un hacha lanzada contra un escudo.

 _El hombre alto y delgado hizo su presentación:_ Incluso en una habitación con buena calefacción, vestía un jersey de cuello alto y parecía una persona completamente centrada en el gran juego que se le venía encima. Entró, con paso rígido y se sentó en un sofá de cuero negro. Luego miró el borde del tablero y lo analizó a él. El noveno Dan, directo de una provincia China, llegó un minuto más tarde que el noveno Dan Lee Myung. Su andar era confiado y su expresión era suave. Era una cara de póquer de la que no podías descubrir nada, incluso si hacías contacto visual. Se acomodó, sonrió y guardó silencio, y entonces Lee Myung levantó la cabeza de la misma manera que él. No dijo nada, pero había una tensión impresionante entre los dos jugadores. El escenario, con dos sofás y un tablero de GO, estaba en silencio aunque tuviera tres cámaras listas para disparar y enviar la batalla al resto del mundo.  
China o Corea, media o nueva, defensiva u ofensiva, el hombre llamado **"La montaña"** o el chico llamado **"Agua de lluvia"**... Uno de los dos debe sobrevivir y el otro caer.

Lee Myung tomó la piedra negra, sacó el estuche de gafas de su abrigo y se puso los lentes al borde de su nariz.

**— Lee Myung, 9 dan, toma la piedra negra. ¿Estará feliz por esta decisión?**

**—Es alrededor de un 3%, pero igual el primer jugador tiene una tasa de victoria más alta que su contrincante chino. ¡Es definitivamente un buen comienzo!**

En el estudio, fuera del domo, los comentaristas estaban hablando rápidamente sobre los movimientos que podían notar y cualquier tipo de interacción que ellos dos tuvieran. Incluso antes de que comenzara el juego, la transmisión ya había superado las calificaciones más altas así que en la sala de **chat en vivo** , cientos de fanáticos del GO estaban reunidos e iniciando una acalorada conversación. Una y otra vez, se derramaron varios mensajes así como confesiones amistosas y de odio que los incluían a los dos. _¿Qué pasará con el arrogante Lee Myung?_ Su victoria o derrota estaba escondida en un mundo infinito rodeado por 19 líneas horizontales y 19 verticales... Pero él sabía que este era su destino. Lo supo desde que tenía 9 años, cuando sujetó por primera vez las piedras negras y blancas entre sus manos. También estaba consciente de que había llegado hasta aquí para ganar.

Lee Myung metió la mano en el pequeño barril que estaba a su derecha y agitó las piedras entre si hasta que se pegaron la una con la otra. Luego, agarró una entre sus dedos y la sacó contra el tablero como si estuviera colocando un hechizo poderoso en su contra... El texto rojo que dice **"En vivo",** está en el lado derecho de la pantalla de cada computadora sintonizada al juego. Después, enfocan una mano largy y delicada que tiene una piedra negra intercalada entre el dedo índice y el dedo medio. Posteriormente, **Hong Liaochi** pone una piedra blanca en la parte inferior izquierda para luego acomodar dos más hacía abajo.

**—Parece que** **_"La montaña"_ ** **puede tener problemas debido a este nuevo movimiento.**

**—Así es. Debe tener un pensamiento más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.**

**—El coreano comenzó duro.**

**—Curiosamente, el noveno dan Hong Liaochi parece ser rápido y analítico mientras que el noveno dan Lee Myung tiende a tomar algo de tiempo para comenzar a moverse. Es fiel a lo básico. Por lo general, Hong defiende y Myung ataca.**

**—Es muy interesante.**

**—Siempre vemos estas jugadas de Lee Myung 9 Dan, pero hoy en realidad se ve particularmente confiado. Parece que está diciendo ¡Debo ganar para mis fans coreanos que me apoyan desde casa!**

**—¡Lee Myung luchando es tener a Corea luchando!"**

Pronto, se llevaron a cabo pequeñas estrategias y movimientos muy organizados, _aunque todavía no era una gran batalla_. **Hong Liaochi** logró proteger las piedras que había colocado en la esquina superior izquierda y esto presagiaba una gran pelea de sangre en el futuro.

**—¡El 9 Dan de parte de Corea es asombroso! Parece que su voluntad es cosa sería ¿No crees? Es decir, antes habíamos dicho que se tomaba su tiempo en atacar y, continúa haciéndolo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, vaya. Ahora está corriendo bastante deprisa. Le está dando golpes brutales al contrincante Chino.**

**—Es tenaz. Como una persona completamente diferente a la del inicio. Transformación de Hulk o algo así.**

**—¿Sabes? Hay una caricatura que miran mis hijos y en ella, cuando** **memorizan** **un hechizo, se transforman en niñas mágicas y eso me recuerda completamente a lo que acabamos de ver el día de hoy. ¡Lee Myung 9 Dan, ahora terminó su transformación!**

**—Una niña mágica que atrapa a Hong Liaochi.**

**—Ah, esto es emocionante. Creo que será un juego que quedará para la posteridad.**

Entonces, Lee Myung tomó la piedra blanca y le cortó el paso a Hong, como esperaba. Pero a cambio también sufrió perdidas que le provocaron cederle el poder a su centro.  
 **El juego ya ha entrado en el climax, eso es obvio...** Y sin embargo, el blanco y negro todavía se atacaron mientras los jugadores mostraban la enorme concentración de la que podían ser capaces.

**—La lucha por el victoria es muy feroz, damas y caballeros.**

**—Ah, es muy emocionante. Te juro que mis manos están muy sudorosas. Ahora, Lee Myung 9 Dan. ¿Debería continuar y seguir atacando?"**

**—Sí. En primer lugar, debe consegir doblar un poco el orgullo del noveno Dan Hong Liaochi. De lo contrario, tal vez nos quedemos un par de horas más por aquí.**

**—Así es, Hong no se rinde fácil. Nuestro Lee Myung 9 Dan sigue avanzando aunque, igual parece un poco desesperado. Hay que entenderlo, es una situación que puede hacerte sentir impaciente...**

**—Eso es ci... ¿Qué estás haciend** **o? Oh mi...**

**—¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!? ¿Lo pusiste ahí? ¿¡Por qué!?**

Fue solo un momento... **Pero hubo un enorme silencio en el estudio durante un buen rato**. Los narradores no sabían qué decir, por lo que solo se miraron entre si, rígidos y con la boca bien abierta. Por el contrario, en la ventana del **Chat en vivo** comenzó a crecer una intensa rabia frenética debido al error que evidentemente, _había cometido Lee Myung_. Los comentaristas suspiraron al ver que le había dejado el paso libre al contrincante chino y los comentarios llenos de ira aparecían en la ventana de chat a un ritmo inesperadamente tremendo, haciendo que en realidad no se pudiera ni leer. 

**[Myung ¡Cometiste un gran error! Idiota]**

**[En momentos como este tienes que recuperar tu fuerza mental, ¿Verdad?]**

**[Y así es como un gran esfuerzo se va en menos de un minuto]**

**[Es difícil ver esto, pero no sabes que pasará con Go hasta el final.]**

  
Cuanto más poderoso es un contrincante, **más difícil es ganar**. El GO es una lucha de mentes así que triunfa quien se mantiene centrado y comete menos errores _¡Y ahora acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo de un pantano!_ Myung intentó pensar con calma, pero esta vez no salió nada bien. Estaba sudado y sus ojos parecían ver todo blanco. Se sentía como que la única forma de salir de esta crisis era retroceder en el tiempo y hacer la jugada otra vez. ¡La victoria que pensó que estaba en sus manos se deslizó entre sus dedos igual a si fueran pequeños granitos de arena en el mar!

Estaba ganando, _y ahora tendrá mucha suerte si continúa por unos minutos más..._

_**"Una persona llena de amor propio y confianza excesiva"** _

Los pasajes de las entrevistas que lo molestaron durante toda la semana se abrieron paso por su mente _¿Era realmente talentoso? ¿No era cierto que se había mostrado como un hombre arrogante aunque había tenido varias victorias sutiles?_ La práctica y el apoyo de su familia sacudieron su confianza hasta hacerlo sentir invencible... Y la verdad, es que no lo era en absoluto.

Su boca sabía a sangre porque se había estado mordiendo los labios con demasiada fuerza. Su brazo derecho estaba temblando así que tuvo que sujetar la piedra con su mano izquierda.

_**"Arrogante"** _

_Nuevamente sus ojos parecen ver todo blanco._

Trató de enfocarse en lo que estaba sucediendo delante de él pero la desesperación lo estaba cubriendo como si tuviera un parche inmenso sobre la cara. El aire, que era amistoso hasta hace apenas un momento, se volvió demasiado hostil para su gusto así que intentó respirar profundo en un intento por calmarse... **Pero no fue suficiente.** El ritmo de su inhalación y exhalación aumentó de un modo significativo...

_Lee Myung estaba muy consciente de lo que eso significaba._

_**"Estoy seguro de que** _ _**ganaré".** _

Myung levantó su mano temblorosa para poder recoger una piedra negra. Sus dedos se sienten más duros de lo necesario así que hace un ruido fuerte cuando la deja caer contra el tablero. No fue intencional actuar con rudeza, pero **Hong Liaochi** lo miró agudamente como si hubiera escuchado un lenguaje ofensivo y diferente.  
 _Lee Myung evitó su mirada._ Las pestañas le temblaron y el sudor goteó por sus pálidas mejillas hasta caer finalmente sobre las piedras. La verdad, es que estaba luchando con fuerza para ordenar su respiración, para continuar respirando. Era una práctica dolorosa y agotadora pero que ya no podía remediar... He inmediatamente después de eso, la piedra blanca hizo un sonido tan fuerte como el que había hecho él y atravesó la barrera que puso con sus piedras negras. Una amenaza helada, **como la que creyó que estaba haciendo Myung.** El oponente ya no esconde su voluntad de exterminarlo.

El hecho de que Lee Myung fuera malinterpretado como una persona grosera fue tan doloroso como la expectativa de que pronto se llevaría todas sus piedras con él.

Nadie sabe esto, **pero Lee Myung tiene mal los pulmones**. No estaba tratando de ser grosero, solo que ahora no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien _¿Y cómo podía decirle eso cuando apenas y emitía un sonido?_

**"Ah..."**

A medida que su respiración se hacía más áspera y dificultosa, Myung cerró su boca utilizando la palma entera de su mano. _¿Por qué están apareciendo en este día síntomas que no había experimentado en 9 años?_ Sabía que era un factor psicológico. Es una ilusión de que no había suficiente oxígeno o que el aire estaba siendo muy escaso... Y en realidad es solo que su mente es inestable y eso está ocasionando que su respiración vaya más rápido. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no escuchó sus explicaciones lógicas y pronto comenzó enorme tos. Una tos que sacude su cuerpo y hace que mantenerse recto sea prácticamente una acción imposible. La tos es un desastre y la desesperación que no se puede detener ni ocultar se hace presente.  
En medio del dolor, una cosa era segura: Si se está transmitiendo el juego en internet y lo llevan al hospital, harán muchos más de artículos al respecto _¿Y no fue ya suficiente con lo que sufrió en su etapa escolar?_

Lee Myung levantó la mano y llamó al árbitro.

**"Tiempo. Pido... Tiempo."**

Detener el período en un juego de GO significaba reconocer **la derrota**. El árbitro abrió mucho los ojos, como si no pudiera creer que Lee Myung ya se hubiera dado por vencido. El noveno Dan, Hong Liaochi tenía una expresión confusa incluso antes de que pidiera tiempo y vió al intérprete para que le explicara la situación

**"Ah.... Ah.... Lo siento..."**

Tiene que hablar de la situación. Tiene que decir que no puede hablar... Pero no hay suficiente aire por lo que no podía ni siquiera despegar los dientes.  
Uno de los miembros del personal se le acercó y miró que estaba presionando su boca con la palma de la mano:

**"¿Qué enfermedad tienes? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?"**

Lee Myung negó con brusquedad y se volvió para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro. Tratando de parecer lo más casual posible, se dirigió a la sala de espera y abrió la puerta con bastante brusquedad. Sin embargo, tan pronto como entró en la espaciosa habitación, cerró la puerta, se agachó en el borde de la pared, apretó la boca con las palmas y contuvo la respiración tanto como le fuera posible. **Eso era lo más inteligente.**

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"..."**

**"El personal médico está afuera, si quieres..."**

**"No."**

**"Está bien."**

Pero se hunde en el suelo.

 **"Ah..."**  
 **"Ah..."**  
 **"Ah..."**  
1 minuto, 2 minutos, 5 minutos y 10 minutos ... El tiempo pasó lentamente pero el ardor de sus pulmones se quedó. Y entonces, un tiempo más tarde, el áspero aliento se estabilizó y la fría realidad que lo rodeaba comenzó a aparecer.

**"Ah..."**

Lee Myung miró su mano derecha con ojos fríos. Fue esa misma mano la que puso una piedra negra en el lugar equivocado. _La_ _mano que lo había arruinado todo..._  
Finalmente, Myung apartó la vista de la palma y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro. ¡Era un juego que definitivamente quería ganar! _¿Qué tan ferozmente se había preparado para este día? ¿Cuán diversas estrategias había preparado de acuerd_ _o con el espíritu del oponente?_ No podía creer que terminó el enfrentamiento con sus propias manos. No, ni siquiera podía imaginarse que hiciera algo tan patético y estúpido como eso.

**"Soy tan idiota."**


	12. 1.11

Pasaron otros 30 minutos en los que estuvo recostado contra la fría pared. **Lee Myung** tomó el teléfono celular con su mano izquierda temblorosa y lo encendió de un solo movimiento. Tan pronto como lo hizo, apareció en la pantalla un montón de llamadas perdidas al igual que notificaciones de mensajes provenientes de su casa, _pero las ignoró todas y abrió el navegador de Internet._ Ya estaba allí, un artículo que decía que "Corea" había perdido en el **"** **Gihwa** **Life** **Cup** **World** **Go** **Championship".** En realidad, todo el portal principal estaba lleno de eso y la palabra de búsqueda en tiempo real número uno era precisamente **_"Lee Myung"._**

**< Lee Myung, que estaba seguro de ganar, fue derrotado por Hong "La montaña" en la final del Campeonato Mundial de ** **Go** **. >**

**< Lee Myung no puede afrontar la tristeza de la derrota. La controversia del personaje número uno de Corea>**

**< Hong Liaochi dice: "Los personajes arrogantes siempre caen por su propio peso">**

Con solo mirar el título, podía entender perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando así que no era necesario leer cada enlace detenidamente. Estaba claro que las personas que habían apoyado voluntariamente a Lee Myung como representante de la República de Corea ahora lo estaban atacando al unísono...  
Myung muerde sus labios temblorosos, pero la sensación de ansiedad no desaparece fácilmente.

  
En ese momento, llegó una llamada de **Jeong** , su amada hermana menor. La que evidentemente quería hablar con él para saber sobre su condición. _Myung colgó el teléfono._

**[Jungi: ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás solo?] 19:04**

**[Yo: Sí] 19:05**

**[Reunión de graduados de la 47ª escuela de Namsan High School]**   
**2do grado 5ta clase, ¡Encantado de verte de nuevo! ¿No es esta temporada el mejor momento para reunirnos? ¡Entonces no puedes faltar! Este sábado 11 a las 18:00 nos veremos todos en "Meadow Ribs" (abre el enlace para ver el mapa) ¡No hagas planes y si tienes, cancélalos! ※Tranquilos, no me comuniqué con el maestro de aula※**   
**¡Ten buena noche!**   
**-Secretario KyungMin-**

Mientras leía el texto completo, una voz zumbó en un recuerdo oscuro lleno de ruido.

**_"Si aguantas la respiración durante la hiperventilación, es mejor"._ **

  
La voz, que se elevó desde un pasado profundo, **era increíblemente dulce y baja**. Lee Myung sonrió al sentir las lágrimas nostálgicas que parecían bajar sin su consentimiento.   
Sí, deliberadamente usó el método enseñado por el protagonista de la voz en su cabeza y llevó una mano a su propia boca. Su solución fue ridículamente mejor que el consejo de cualquier médico. Justo como sigue ocurriendo al día de hoy.

Lee Myung se quedó quieto por un momento, como un robot sin energía. Tan pronto como un pensamiento sin sentido pasó por su cabeza, se levantó de un salto y fue a buscar su abrigo... Después de lavarse las manos en el baño, golpeó la puerta y avanzó como un loco, ignorando a los oficiales del concurso que estaban preguntando por su condición. La salida todavía estaba llena de reporteros así que preguntó a la recepción y salió del vestíbulo del hotel por la puerta trasera.

De pie en la calle donde soplaba el viento frío, tomó el primer taxi que se encontró, dijo su destino y cerró la puertecilla.

**"Yo... ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora?"**

Su mente se sacudió ante el sonido del coche arrancando así que instintivamente, su mano se volvió hacia la manija de la puerta... **Pero el taxi ya había entrado en el camino principal**. Mientras miraba las calles y las casas, sus labios se movieron y luego abrió la boca. Sin embargo, las palabras **_"Espera, por favor, deténgase aquí"_** no salieron por más que lo intentó.  
Lee Myung, a regañadientes, apoyó la espalda en el asiento. Cruzó sus brazos para encontrar la calma y luego los dedos se quedaron pegados en su corazón. _Estaba fallando en controlar su impulso._ En otras palabras, estaba en camino a un accidente.  
Que estupidez _¿Por qué va a una reunión después de arruinar su única oportunidad de ganar la estrella más brillante en su carrera? ¿Quiere evitarlo? ¿Quiere olvidarlo?_ Lee Myung estaba huyendo, ignorando a su madre y a su hermana menor, quienes estaban muy preocupados por él. Más bien, _¿Qué diablos va a hacer allí_? Lee Myung no estaba seguro de que los **"ex alumnos"** siquiera lo recordaran. Si mal no recuerda, no podría tener nunca una buena impresión de él. **Myung el sin amigos, Myung el que comía solo, Myung el que siempre tosía y era molesto, Myung que estaba fuera de clase durante educación física**... Sus labios estaban torcidos por la situación.  
Obviamente, Lee Myung tenía una enorme facilidad por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Su forma impulsiva de pensar servía como una debilidad mortal pero también como una fuerza fuerte en el **Go**. Sin embargo, este movimiento es mucho más arriesgado que el que ocasionó su fracaso _¿Por qué se diriges allí a pesar de que sabe que no hay nada que ganar?_

Las luces de la ciudad pasaron rápidamente por las polvorientas ventanas. Lee Myung se apoyó, colocando su frente su mano y observando el paisaje negro que cambiaba rápidamente de un momento para otro... Aunque en realidad, nada fue capturado permanentemente en sus pupilas.

**"Te echo de menos... Te echo tanto de menos."**

Myung observó durante un buen rato como una luz roja y amarilla golpeaba la ventana del automóvil y luego, la sensación de que se deslizaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás disminuyó. Mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con sus dedos a lo largo del borde de la luna, el auto redujo la velocidad lentamente.

**"Ya estamos aquí ¿Dónde puedo dejarlo, señor?"**

**"Ah... Me bajaré en esta calle. Gracias".**

Cuando pagó y bajó, inmediatamente después prestó atención al reloj de su muñeca. _Ya había pasado una hora y media de la hora de la cita_. Lee Myung miró el letrero de neón y como si sus pies estuvieran atascados en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se podía mover. Su cuerpo colapsó, a diferencia de cuando pensaba en secreto...

**"¿No es esto un poco...?"**

Ha pasado la hora por lo que probablemente sus compañeros ya se mudaron de lugar. Incluso si no, nadie podría reconocerlo jamás. _¿No es obvio que será increíblemente avergonzado después de ingresar?_ Vino hasta allí como una desviación momentánea, pero puede renunciar incluso ahora. _¿No sería mejor irse a casa, beber unos tragos y quedarse dormido?_

De pie mirando el letrero con una mente complicada, la puerta de pronto se abrió de par en par y una cara de borracho se tambaleó hacía adelante y chocó contra él. Lee Myung evitó apresuradamente su mirada, pero el hombre gritó con fuerza y le señaló con un dedo.

**"¡Uh! ¡Yo te recuerdo!"**

**"¿Eh?"**


	13. 1.12

**"Tú solías ser el tesorero de la clase ¿No?"**

**"Definitivamente no fuí un tesorero** "

Lee Myung negó con la cabeza, pero el hombre de rostro rojo brillante ya había comenzado a golpearle la espalda con la palma de su no una y otra vez sin pretender soltarlo. En realidad, _lo estaba haciendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para_ _lastimarle_ _los huesos y pensar que podía dejarle un moretón._ Después, como si no pudiera escuchar nada, envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dijo:

**"Bastardo, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¡Entremos de una vez!"**

**"Espera un minuto. Yo no..."**

**"Ah, ¿Por qué te estás haciendo el difícil?"**

El hombre se volvió y abrió la puerta con un fuerte impulso. Luego gritó en un tono exageradamente fuerte, como si tuviera un altavoz integrado: **"¡Chicos, Oh** **Hyung** **-seok está aquí!"**

La atmósfera del restaurante de carnes, ruidosa por los gritos de alegría, _se volvió fría en un instante._ Como si en realidad el hombre les hubiera aventado un balde de agua helada en lugar de una noticia feliz. ¡El mundo entero parecía haberse detenido! Y es que a excepción de los ojos parpadeantes y el movimiento involuntario de sus cabellos debido al aire acondicionado, **nadie se movía...** Ni siquiera por accidente. Lee Myung podía sentir la fuerza desapareciendo de la mano que sostenía su hombro.

**"No creo que ese sea Oh** **Hyung** **-seok."**

**"Él no se ve así..."**

Cuando un murmullo vergonzoso estalló por aquí y por allá, Myung, que se quedó estático en medio de la sala, no tenía donde esconder la cara así que dejó caer la cabeza completamente para adelante. Todos en la tienda parecían estar atentos a él así que sintió como si ni siquiera pudiera respirar _¿Y es que qué podía hacer?_ _¿Decir "lo siento" y comenzar a correr a la salida?_ Estaba rodeado de hombres, chanclas y zapatos, parado como un pedazo de hielo que se estaba derritiendo. Sintió que el tiempo era como una eternidad, pero apenas habían pasado unos 10 segundos en su reloj.   
El restaurante de carne lleno de gente volvió a ser ruidoso y entonces, cuando se convenció de que nadie lo estaba observando, miró valientemente hacia adelante y se enfrentó a los resultados de su decisión: **La reunión de Antiguos Alumnos de la Escuela Secundaria** **Namsan** ocupaba dos mesas largas. _Pero él se fijó únicamente en el hombre que estaba sentado en el medio._ El sujeto que tenía un vaso de soju en la mano. Después de ocho años, la impresión ha cambiado mucho. Estaba vestido con una especie de traje y tenía una expresión que le hacía difícil poder descubrir lo que pensaba o sentía. En ese momento, a pesar de que era grande, tenía una sensación inocente en su rostro... Aunque obviamente había crecido como un hombre hermoso que bien podría salir en anuncios de perfumes en cualquier momento.

_**"Justo como en la escuela secundaria... Estás brillando. La gente te rodea."** _

Lee Myung evitó su mirada y se rascó impacientemente el cuello. Era vergonzoso, como si hubiera notado lo que había hecho hasta muchísimo después.  
Entonces, alguien gritó. Justo en el momento en que menos podía soportar la vergüenza y había intentado darse la media vuelta para salir.

**"¿Quién es ese? Creo que lo vi en alguna parte".**

**"¿Él? ¡** **Uh** **, sí! ¿No es Myung?"**

**"¡Lee Myung!"**

**"¡Lee Myung 9 Dan! Vaya, el jugador de** **Go** **está finalmente entre nosotros".**

Hubo un sonido que provocó que su cara ardiera. Había estado rogando mentalmente porque nadie lo reconociera por jugar **GO** , _¡Pero ahora alguien estaba buscando su nombre en Internet y se la estaba mostrando a todas las personas reunidas!_ Myung realmente odiaba al periodista que recortó su cara de la foto grupal porque hacía que se viera muy raro.

**"¿Hay celebridades entre nuestros compañeros de clase?"**

**"Oigan, ¿Alguien tiene un bolígrafo? Necesito un autógrafo".**

Lee Myung se vio obligado a quitarse los zapatos de deporte lentamente. Se puso las pantuflas blancas y se sentó en el borde sin hacer contacto visual.

 **"Oye un placer verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás?"** Dijo un hombre del que recuerda relativamente poco. **"Tomemos un trago. Puedes tomar la taza de tu elección".**

Era literalmente, _como si se estuvieran conociendo por primera vez._ Personas que ni siquiera han dejado una pequeña huella en su vida y que incluso casi no reconocía aunque habían convivido en el mismo espacio por un tiempo relativamente largo.

Lee Myung no podía recordar la mayoría de los nombres de los ex compañeros que tenía al lado, pero eso no significaba que no identificara uno o dos rostros de esos días. Los niños, que en el pasado eran fríos con él, se emborrachaban y pronunciaban una palabra a la vez mientras le golpeaban el hombro. Incluso si no lo sabe, _deben haber sido los mismos que se burlaban de su neumotórax o de su constitución delgada_. Es decir, **fue en una época en la que maldecir y señalar a Myung parecía ser un gran juego para pasar el rato.**   
Era muy incómodo para él, pero lo soportó con todas sus fuerzas. Hizo todo lo posible por responder a las preguntas e incluso firmó las cosas que le pasaban y las servilletas... En su mayoría, estaban borrachos, tenían una voz fuerte y no sabían lo que decían. En la mesa, era adecuado decir que solo había una persona, el líder de la clase, quien se veía tranquilo y sobrio.

**"Oye, ¿Por qué estás tan seco, Myung? No parece que estés en una reunión de ex alumnos, sino en tu fiesta de cumpleaños número 60".**

**"¿Ah? Ha pasado un tiempo."**

Al principio, fue recibido con mucho entusiasmo, pero el foco de atención que se derramó sobre él desapareció bastante deprisa después de un tiempo considerable. Desde entonces, Lee Myung solo estuvo allí, bebiendo alcohol en silencio. Escuchando la historia de **Han** **Seon** **-ho** , el ex líder de grupo que estaba sentado en la mesa junto a él.

**"¿Qué? ¿No tienes amante?"**

**"** **Huh** **."**

**"¿Alguien cómo tú?"**

**"Pues supongo que ese es el caso."**

Todos parecían sentir bastante curiosidad por él. _¿Qué está haciendo Han_ _Seon_ _-ho estos días? ¿Cómo está la compañía?_ Y lo más reciente _¿Tiene un amante?_ Al parecer han pasado 7 meses desde que se incorporó a una empresa de verdad adinerada y popular. Actualmente está ocupado con eventos y contratos a gran escala, pero todo estará bien en un tiempo, cuando las tareas se asienten. La compañía vale la pena y todos lo están haciendo muy bien. **Tocó el anillo de oro en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda y dijo que no tenía amante.**

  
**"¿Te presento una?"**

**"No creo que sea de mi interés"**

**"¿Por qué? Tiene buen carácter, gana buen dinero y tiene una buena personalidad ".**

**"Jaja, ¿Existe una persona así?"**

**"Es real, es real. Nos vimos una vez".**

**"¿Por qué el desarrollo de la conversación va por este rumbo?"**

Lee Myung se hizo un poco más para la izquierda y escuchó en detalle lo bonita que era y la grandiosa personalidad de la mujer que podrían presentarle a **Han** **Seon** **-ho**... Pero él rechazó la oferta de una cita a ciegas agitando su mano por un tiempo en el aire, _como para cortar con eso._ Sin embargo, la otra parte persistió.

**"Líder de clase, el barco está** **zarpando** **para todos. Ya no hay tiempo para pensarlo demasiado. Si miras su imagen, cambiarás de opinión. Lo prometo."**

**"¿Es bonita?"**

Lee Myung dejó el vaso de soju sobre la mesa, el mismo que había mantenido a la altura de su pecho. ¡No iba a quedarse allí solamente para ver como lo invitaban a una cita a ciegas! Myung se paró, con bastante enojo, y murmuró un:

**"** **Fumaré** **un poco y vendré de nuevo".**

_Pero nadie lo escuchó._

Parece ser que los chicos estaban más concentrados en tener sus cuerpos hacia Han Seon-ho y conversando sobre cosas que claramente no le interesan. _Fue realmente estúpido ir a una reunión de ex alumnos esperando algo diferente_. En realidad, incluso si sale y no vuelve nunca, nadie se dará cuenta y si lo hacen, a nadie le importará. 

Poco a poco dejó de interesarse en todo eso de los discursos fuertes, las risas ligeras y las bromas casuales. Lee Myung se estaba alejando paso a paso de un mundo que nunca podría mezclarse con el suyo.. **Pero lo estaba haciendo inesperadamente lento.** Quizá, queriendo que alguien lo atrapara y le dijera **_"No te vayas"_** Aún si parecía que él no existía en la memoria de nadie más...  
Lee Myung, arrepentido y ahora frente al zapatero, se ajustó su ropa de invierno y comenzó a buscar sus tenis... _Hasta que escuchó un sonido que le hizo congelarse en su lugar:_

**"¿** **Uh** **? ¿A dónde va, líder de clase?"**

En ese momento, **el mundo entero de Lee Myung se estremeció**. Reprimió su intenso deseo de mirar hacia atrás y enfocó toda su energía en agudizar sus oídos. Pronto, llegó una nueva respuesta que golpeó su corazón:

**"Me** **fumaré** **un cigarrillo y regresaré".**

**"Líder de la clase, ¿Ahora fuma?"**

**"¿Eh? ¿Ahora fuma de verdad?"**

Myung, que había estado rígido durante un tiempo considerable, se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos y se levantó para seguir con su caminata... No quería que Han Seon-ho supiera que se había detenido por su culpa, y mucho menos que llegara a notar que su corazón latía como un demente.

**"** **Seonho** **, yo voy a ir contigo... Ugh... ¡Ugh!"**

**"¡Jajaja! ¡Que alguien lo lleve al baño!"**

**"Parece que ya no tiene tanta resistencia como antes."**

**"Arriba hombre, ¿Vas a vomitar aquí?"**

_Myung salió como si_ _huyera_ _._

Cuando se cerró la puerta de vidrio, el ruido se fue, pero el viento frío golpeó sus mejillas hasta que comenzaron a arderle terriblemente. Sus pies, confundidos y perdidos, se movían por todas direcciones aunque no había ningún lugar especial para fumar frente al restaurante de carnes.

Se sintió.... _Honestamente loco_.

No quiere que Han Seon-ho salga, pero también quiere pasar un poco más de tiempo junto a él. El deseo de huir de Han Seon-ho y el deseo de encontrarse por casualidad, lo están matando lentamente hasta un punto en que ya es insoportable.  
Con el latir de su pecho retumbando en su cabeza, Myung huyó hacia el costado del edificio. _El que parecía más bien un pequeño callejón_. No necesariamente era un lugar escondido sino, algo así como un sitio que puedes encontrar fácilmente pero que parece sospechoso y alejado.

Lee Myung se acuclilló, encendió un cigarrillo y tomó un sorbo profundo. El humo que escapó de sus labios se agitó de lado a lado y desapareció en el cielo como representando sus sentimientos.  
Sin embargo, **pronto, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos a la distancia...** Pasos que poco a poco se fueron acercando y que se detuvieron en algún momento. Lee Myung podía sentir la presencia de alguien llenando el espacio vacío, pero no miró hacía arriba de inmediato. Quería ser casual y verse **cool** frente al primer amor de su vida. El que conoció hace 8 años ya.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No hace frío?"**

**"Solo pensé que necesitaba un poco de aire."**

  
Tan pronto como escuchó la voz baja del hombre, diciendo que **estaba bien** , su confianza desapareció y sintió que el aire se cristalizaba en sus pulmones. Han Seon-ho está cubriendo el cielo nocturno con su cuerpo así que, cuando miró finalmente para arriba, descubrió que era más alto y grande de lo que pensaba, **más brillante**... El cielo nocturno que servía como el fondo de esa escena, era tan azul que incluso ocasionó que le dolieran los ojos.  
Han Seon-ho tocó suavemente el hombro derecho de Myung y se acomodó en el estrecho espacio entre su cuerpo y la pared... Y por supuesto, con ese breve contacto, Lee Myung pensó que lo había hecho maravillosamente bien _¡Que buena idea esa de venir hasta aquí hoy!_

El hombro derecho que su mano grande tocó hace un segundo, le ardía por alguna extraña razón.

**"Dame un cigarrillo."**

Han Seon-ho dijo esto casualmente, como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida. Con una expresión rígida, Lee Myung extendió un paquete de cigarrillos medio vacío hacía él. _La típica escena que verías en un drama sobre una chica de secundaria que trata de seducir a un matón local._

**"¿Fuego?"**

**"¿Uh?"**

El rostro de Sun-ho Han, que tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios, se acercó un poco más a él y lo enfrentó. Ah... _El refrescante aroma a pino mezclado con el olor a alcohol se metió de pronto por su nariz y le nubló la mente,_ aunque por supuesto, Lee Myung hizo todo lo posible por mantener la compostura.

**"Fuego."**

El tabaco blanco que sobresale de sus labios, crepita cuando lo escucha... _Y también cuando lo ve._ No podía decirse que fueran cercanos, pero Seonho estaba tan íntimamente pegado a él que pensó que seguramente estaba borracho. Por eso está confundido acerca de con quién está hablando y por eso no deja de verlo como si... **Intentara encontrar algo dentro de sus ojos.** Por supuesto, eso fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón latiera fuera de control una vez más.

Estaría bien, **fumar solo uno e irse después.**

Un viento bastante fuerte sopló y agitó su cabello. Lee Myung encendió suavemente el encendedor, envolviéndolo en su palma para que la luz no se apagara. La punta del cigarrillo de Han Seon-ho ardió en rojo y luego, se alejó para fijarse en otra cosa. _Myung también miró hacía adelante_ : Los faros de los autos y las luces vertiginosas de las farolas parecían parpadear con fuerza frente a él, pero nada realmente le estaba llamando la atención. Estaba sentado con una expresión sería, _pero todos sus nervios estaban concentrados con lo que pasaba a la derecha._  
Han Seon-ho se quedó callado por un tiempo, y luego dijo abruptamente:

**"No sabía que ya fumabas".**

¿Cuál fue la intención de esa oración? Lee Myung reflexionó un rato y preguntó como un tonto.

**"¿Qué?"**


	14. 1.13

**Han** **Seon** **-ho** habló casualmente otra vez después de estar respirando el humo de su tabaco sin decir ni una palabra.

**"¿No es malo para tu salud?"**

  
Myung parpadeó dos veces. Era un estudiante con un problema serio de salud y, debido a eso, afligió a Han Sun-ho varias veces en el pasado. Eran recuerdos que le daban vergüenza con solo volver a pensarlos, cosas de hace mucho tiempo así que, **por un momento pensó que se había olvidado de todo eso.**..

**"Estoy bien ahora."**

**"¿Oh si? Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con el ejercicio?"**

Una conversación del pasado sobre lo afortunado que era por no cursar **educación física** pasó de pronto por su mente... _Porque eran cosas de las que hablaban los jóvenes sin saber realmente nada sobre él._  
Si en ese entonces odiaba esas cosas entonces ahora solo se sentía muchísimo peor.

**"¿No estuviste exento del servicio militar debido al neumotórax?"**

Myung carraspea sin querer, sintiendo que el calor del momento le estaba provocando debilidad en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, muy al contrario de todo eso, había un sonido de risa desde su costado y luego la imagen de la boca de Han Seon-ho con una agradable sonrisa dibujada. Tiene un cigarrillo en los labios _¿Y por qué su mirada se siente como si lo estuviera besando?_ La temblorosa atmósfera continuó durante un rato hasta que se escuchó una voz tranquila decir:

**"No has cambiado nada, excepto por los cigarrillos".**

Cuando era joven, como una persona sin una sola gota de malicia, recuerda que reía de una manera un poco más alegre y suelta. Ahora se escucha diferente y se ve diferente también... Sin embargo, ocho años después, la sonrisa a la que se le suma algún tipo de _"misterio oscuro"_ hizo que el corazón de Myung palpitara igual que nunca antes en su vida. **Golpe, golpe, golpe.** Su pecho corría ruidosamente así que ya no podía ni siquiera escuchar el sonido de los autos o de las personas que pasaban al rededor...  
El tiempo que compartieron volvió de repente a su cabeza: En el verano brillante, había jóvenes corriendo mientras él estaba en la sombra. Los recuerdos de frustración están allí, también el susurro de la hierba y el aroma vertiginosamente oscuro de las flores púrpuras que florecían bajo el árbol. El sol iluminaba el suelo y gruesos granos de arena comenzaban a bajar por la palma de su mano. Hay edificios extrañamente cuadrados con ventanas extrañamente grandes, un viejo ventilador que sopla un polvo desagradable y un recuerdo secreto que nadie puede contar. _El tiempo que recuerda, de cuando estuvo solo..._

  
Lee Myung de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo contacto visual con Han Seon-ho... El rostro irrealmente guapo lo miraba como si se estuviera preguntando **_"¿En qué tanto piensas?"_**

**"¡Auch!"**

Lee Myung de repente se estremeció por el calor que estaba sintiendo en la punta de su dedo... El cigarrillo que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo con una llama roja y como un tonto, ni siquiera había notado que se estaba quemando hasta que le dolió. Ha fumado durante 5 años y ahora es la primera vez en todos estos meses que comete un error de niño de secundaria. Mientras miraba el rostro de Han Seon-ho, sus oídos comenzaron a arder.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Aunque no fue un gran problema, Han Seon-ho actuó como si algo muy grave hubiera pasado. Lee Myung bajó la cabeza porque estaba avergonzado, pero Han Seon-ho agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella hacía adelante para poder revisarle la piel. El lugar que tocó, _estaba caliente._

**"Déjame mirar."**

**"No. Estoy bien"**

**"¿Crees que no sé lo mucho que duele una quemadura?"**

**_"No, está bien, realmente no es gran cosa."_** Tuvo que haber hablado claro desde el inicio y decirle que se detuviera, pero su voz desapareció en alguna parte de su pecho. Myung derramó un sudor frío impresionante sobre su camiseta, murmurando en un sonido ininteligible algo parecido a **"No me duele".** Estaba resentido al sentir el calor en su propia cara y además, no importaba que tan oscura fuera la noche, podía ver todos los detalles de ese rostro que estaba frente a su nariz... _En realidad sentía mucha curiosidad por su expresión y hubiese podido permanecer horas enteras perdido en él_... Pero no pudo tener el coraje suficiente para enfrentar su mirada. No era extraño que notara algo sobre su comportamiento sospechoso si se quedaba tan pasmado.  
Estaba oscuro frente a sus ojos. Incluso si tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, parecía haberla arruinado en cuestión de segundos.

**"Tengo que entrar ahora..."**

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a arreglar su ropa. El valor que parecía haber tomado en su camino al restaurante ya había desaparecido para ese momento. No, tal vez era todo el valor de un mes, el valor de medio año. **El valor de una década...** El sudor de su frente corrió por su sien hasta perderse en su barbilla pero Han Seon-ho solo lo estaba siguiendo en silencio, dejando que Myung caminara hacia el final del callejón mientras se culpaba a si mismo por ser un tonto. Luego, justo antes de salir del callejón escuchó a alguien decir:

" **No te vayas."**

 **Myung miró hacia atrás como si estuviera poseído.** La voz baja del hombre tenía un poder místico para agarrarle de los pies, pegarlos al piso y llamar su atención en un segundo... Al darse la vuelta, su espalda parecía una piedra.

**"Por favor..."**

Lee Myung ni siquiera pensó detenidamente en la intención de sus palabras y se acercó a Han Seon-ho paso a paso como si le hubiese lanzado un hechizo.   
Con cada paso, Lee Myung regresó a la realidad y notó que estaba extendiendo una mano hacía él.

  
**"No te vayas."**

  
Entonces lo sujetó.


	15. 1.14

**"Oye, ¿Dónde está el líder de clase?"**

**"Dijo que iba a fumar".**

**"Hay que llamarle."**

Los ex compañeros, los que salieron frente a la puerta de la tienda de carne, estaban haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte y exagerado. Estaban en una posición que les hacía poder ver claramente cada parte de la calle y... **Ellos estaban justo allí.** El noveno dan y el líder de la clase.  
A diferencia de Lee Myung, quien estaba agitado por haber sido descubierto, Seon-ho solo tenía una expresión bastante seria y fría.

Lo que lo sostenía era una mano izquierda, con un anillo de oro en el dedo anular.

**"Vámonos."**

Por supuesto, Lee Myung vaciló de inmediato. Pero antes de que su cabeza hiciera un juicio correcto, su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo en dirección a él.   
Sin saber que significaba tomar su mano, Lee Myung hizo más presión con los dedos en su palma y después ocasionó que él lo envolviera por completo como haciendo un campo mágico a su alrededor. Al menos, así se sentía. **Tan misterioso y fuerte como la magia**.

En un instante, sintió que su cuerpo tiraba con fuerza hacía adelante y luego, la forma tan desorganizada en que una pared golpeaba con fuerza contra su espalda. A pesar de la larga exposición al aire exterior, aquellos dedos, los que no habían perdido todavía su calor, subieron por su cuello y se detuvieron en su nuca. Palmas grandes envueltas alrededor de sus orejas y luego, incluso también detrás su cuello.

En el momento en que pensó que su textura le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, sus labios fueron tragados por los calientes y húmedos del hombre que estaba frente a él. La lengua, que estaba más fría que esos labios, no pudo detener ni romper un beso que se empujó directamente hasta el fondo de su ser... Han Seon-ho lo absorbió como si quisiera tomarlo todo y logró que se le sacudiera el corazón, _como si hubiera decidido que estaba bien continuar tanto como le fuera posible._ Lee Myung no puede seguir el ritmo de la situación ni luchar contra un beso que se siente tan apasionado como para derretirlo por completo sobre el suelo...   
Cada vez que se mueve aquella lengua dura contra su paladar, su cuerpo se estremece y luego deja escapar un gemido de urgencia. La respiración corrió hasta su barbilla y luego ocasionó que sus piernas se sintieran completamente inútiles y temblorosa como la gelatina... E igual a si lo hubiese notado, las rodillas de Han Seon-ho atravesaron el medio de las piernas de Myung.

  
**"Ah... Ah, tu pierna..."**

**"Shh, pueden escucharnos desde aquí".**

Han Seon-ho murmuró como si estuviera bromeando y luego lo atacó nuevamente con la boca. No le dio la oportunidad de despertar, ni de pensar o de actuar diferente. La mano, que tanteaba sus hombros y su cintura, bajó, pasó por sus caderas y alcanzó su pequeña ingle... **Ahora no había excusa.** Era como si hubiese confesado en voz alta que estaba emocionado hasta la punta de la cabeza... Y solamente por un beso completamente inesperado que no planeaba obtener.  
Myung quería esconderse, como un ratoncito deseando entrar en un agujero para escapar.

**"Ah, eres tan lindo".**

Han Seon-ho se rió y volvió a apretar el agarre de su muñeca. Luego, como una persona que está ansiosa por arrastrar a otra a un parque de diversiones, dijo alegremente:

**"Vamos ya."**

Lee Myung no pudo detenerlo nuevamente esta vez... No, no quería detenerlo. Su cuerpo se estiraba de forma natural pero su cabeza no podía entender nada. _¿No era Han_ _Sun_ _-ho heterosexual?_ Tiene... Tiene un maldito anillo en el dedo entonces, _¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Para dónde se mueve?_ Había un problema más fundamental que ese. **¿Por qué Han** **Seon** **-ho besó a un ex alumno al que conoció hace ocho años? ¿Qué está pensando y cómo puede no estar seguro de que se está burlando de él?** Lee Myung se sintió como un tonto. Incluso si no puede decir que sea perfecto, no es del tipo que es débil contra las personas que se quieren aprovechar de él.

Pero el mundo fuera del tablero de ajedrez siempre le resultaba confuso y difícil.

En ese momento, nada estaba claro. Ni el sonido del hablar de una persona, o el sonido del motor de un automóvil, ni siquiera la luz que brillaba débilmente detrás de él... Era, como si el entorno que lo rodeaba no fuera tan importante y a la vez le trajera recuerdos de un pasado lejano. Sentimientos mezclados con arrepentimientos e incluso una pareja nueva que en realidad no sabe nada de él.   
Lee Myung escapó de las calles desordenadas, liderado por la mano de Han Seon-ho...

**De nuevo no se negó.**


	16. Primer invierno

_La nieve era mejor que la lluvia._

En un día con mucha nieve, sus padres siempre se quejaban de que el coche se atascaba y decían cosas como **"Sería mejor si fueras a pie"** , lo que siempre representaba una buena oportunidad para salir a la calle. Le gustaba barrer la nieve de los automóviles con la palma de la mano, escribir letras en el suelo, hacer una bola con nieve, tener una pelea de bolas de nieve con sus amigos y también, la sensación de pisarla por primera vez. Entonces, fue algo así como una señal muy agradable de que algo bueno pasaría... _Que_ _nevara_ _desde el primer día de clases._

En ese momento, alguien se colgó de su mochila mientras caminaba. Cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y enfocó un poco más la mirada, _entonces encontró una cara familiar riendo bastante_ _juguetonamente_ _:_

**"Pero miren nada más. ¡Es Kim** **Kyungmin** **!"**

**"¡Oye, Han** **Seon** **-ho! ¿Te enteraste? Estamos de nuevo en la misma clase".**

**"¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que estamos juntos? Fue desde la escuela primaria ¿No?"**

**"Sí, nos conocemos desde hace un montón... Mira. ¡Ese es** **Nam** **Jae-woo** **! ¿Ese chico está en la misma clase también?"**

El estudiante de mirada amable parecía huir de la nieve que caía, así que ni siquiera les contestó.

**"¡Será un buen año si te tenemos con nosotros, "** **_jefe de clase_ ** **"!"**

**"¿Ah? Ni siquiera se ha elegido un líder de clase todavía".**

Kyungmin jaló su mochila un poco más.

**"Pero ya sabemos que van a elegirte a ti. Es decir, siempre preguntan** **_"¿Quién fue su líder el año pasado?"_ ** **Así que lo más lógico es..."**

**"Dios, estoy cansado de esto. ¡Ya bajate!"**

**"¡Hola de nuevo, líder Seonho!"**

**"Para estar con estos chicos otra vez debe ser un mal año".**

Jaewoo se rió mientras miraba a sus amigos, y entonces se acercó un poco más para poder conversar. Siempre se preguntaba si sucedería algo interesante en la escuela secundaria de **Nam** , donde solo había chicos con cortes de pelo corto y uniformes tan aburridos como lo eran las clases... Sin embargo, aunque Seonho estaba seguro de la monotonía que se les venía encima, _todavía tenía una sensación extraña dentro de su pecho._ No sabía exactamente que era así que por un momento se lo atribuyó a la nieve cayendo sobre su cabeza.

El campo de nieve espeso y limpio se fue suavizando gradualmente a medida que caminaban en dirección al campus y, cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio principal, se cambiaron los zapatos por zapatos de interior y corrieron rumbo a las escaleras.

**"¿En qué clase estamos?"**

**"Clase 5."**

**"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que esta es la primera vez que somos parte de la clase 5. Siempre estuvimos en la 3."**

A lo largo del trayecto rumbo a los salones, Jaewoo contó una larga y aburrida historia por la que nadie tenía curiosidad. Seonho prefiere fingir que escucha o también que ríe ocasionalmente, _pero_ _Kyungmin_ _no tenía forma de quedarse en silencio._

**"¡Estás en la clase 5 porque eres tan estúpido que esa será tu calificación más alta!"**

Desde que eran estudiantes de la escuela primaria, el patrón de su comportamiento no ha cambiado en absoluto. Se insultan y gritan y dicen lo aburridos que están el uno del otro mientras abren la puerta corrediza de un solo jalón. Todavía había muchos asientos vacíos en el salón de clases porque quedaban unos 20 minutos hasta la hora establecida. Sin embargo, aunque era el nuevo semestre y el ambiente era incómodo, los niños que ya se conocían estaban sentados juntos y hablaban como si ciertamente no pudieran parar. Un par de rostros familiares los saludaron con un gesto de la mano, un grupo de niños ya estaba en primera fila y aunque ni siquiera ha comenzado su primera clase, ya hay algunos estudiando y leyendo los libros de texto.

**"¿Saben qué? Realmente voy a estudiar este año".**

Jaewoo murmuró esto con una expresión bastante humilde y se sentó en el asiento delantero de la segunda hilera. _Seonho y_ _Kyungmin_ _se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo._

**"¡Vas a ser el primero en reprobar, idiota!"**

Aunque su boca era áspera, Kyungmin era el buen amigo de la infancia de Jaewoo así que la verdad, _era que siempre estaban pegados el uno con el otro_. Como Seunho sabía que Jaewoo y Kyungmin estarían juntos en la segunda hilera, lo pensó un poco más y luego se sentó en el cuarto asiento de la tercera fila. El año pasado, este había sido su lugar todo el tiempo. _Un lugar de buena suerte._ El maestro de salón dijo que el líder de la clase debería estar en un pupitre destacado durante todo el año y la verdad, es que ese era más que perfecto. Y sí, ciertamente no habían escogido a nadie pero **¿Estaba mal anticiparse?**

Entonces, cuando se abrió la puerta trasera, los ojos curiosos de los niños se volvieron hacia ella y miraron atentamente a un estudiante alto y delgado que vestía un abrigo azul claro holgado, entrando con lentitud sin siquiera voltear a verlos. Los auriculares estaban enchufados y había algo de nieve sobre sus hombros. Tenía una actitud pasiva y un rostro difícil de ver porque estaba inclinando la cabeza para abajo. Al notar que no pretendía saludar, entendieron que era nuevo y que por lo tanto no tenía amigos en esta clase.  
 _La atmósfera rápidamente se volvió ruidosa nuevamente y el niño miró hacia abajo y luego puso toda su atención en el asiento junto a la ventana._ No fue una gran escena, pero la preferencia por la ventana se volvió curiosa así que Seonho se preguntaba lo que sucedería a continuación. _¿Le pedirá a alguien que cambiara de asiento, o se daría por vencido y se sentaría en otro lugar? ¿Qué tipo de expresión tendría ahora?_ El estudiante suspiró y se sentó en el asiento junto a la ventana, pero casi hasta atrás en la segunda fila. No estaba demasiado lejos del lugar donde se sentaba Seonho, por lo que podía verlo con solo voltear un poquito la cabeza... En ese momento sin embargo, **sus ojos se encontraron**. Mientras que Seunho sonreía un poco, los ojos redondos del chico se volvieron como monedas, igual a si le entrara el pánico. Fue tan sorprendente, así que lo miró todo el tiempo hasta que volvió la cabeza y se concentró en el escritorio vacío.

**"No es muy social".**

Pero pensó que seguramente sería muy popular entre esos niños y niñas tímidos porque, bueno, a las chicas les gustan los que son blancos y bonitos. Y él era, _realmente muy blanco y muy bonito._


	17. 2.2

El maestro del salón de clases llegó 6 minutos después del tiempo establecido. Escribió su nombre en la pizarra sin decir nada y los miró... El maestro **"Kim Ji-** **nam** **"** era un hombre que era famoso por su apodo más que por su nombre así que los estudiantes que lo recordaron apretaron sus caras y aplicaron fuerza a sus labios para resistir la risa. Sin embargo, el maestro que es indiferente a los estudiantes y solo se preocupa por el rendimiento, no respondió. Ni siquiera hubo ninguna advertencia sobre el carácter o las burlas. El discurso estuvo lleno de frases que solo enfatizaban las calificaciones, e incluso, _eso no fue largo_. El profesor de aula pronto borró su nombre y dijo:

**"Ahora, hagamos la elección del presidente de la clase por adelantado".**

_¿No es común que elijan a alguien cuando ya ha pasado una semana?_ La mayoría ni siquiera se conoce realmente así que, antes de que el rostro aburrido de Kim Ji-nam se volviera irritable debido al inmenso silencio que estaba rondando por las paredes, Kyung-min sonrió y levantó la mano.

**"¡Su atención todos! ¿Quién es el único chico que estudia cuando se debe de estudiar, hace ejercicio cuando se debe hacer ejercicio y es más atractivo que cien de nosotros? ¡Seonho Han! Él puede hacer todo lo que usted le pida hacer, maestro."**

**"¡Eso es todo!"**

Jaewoo y Kyungmin se levantaron en gritos festivos, diciendo que si su mejor amigo se convertía en el líder de la clase entonces definitivamente eso los beneficiaría de muchas maneras a ellos también... Seonho en realidad nunca se postuló para la elección del presidente de la clase, pero de alguna manera se convirtió en el presidente todos los años desde la primaria. Sin embargo, _tenía que decir que le gustaba estar a cargo_. Dar órdenes y sentirse importarme por hacerlo.

**"Vamos guapo, levántate y** **muéstrales** **tu cara a los niños".**

Seonho se puso de pie ante las órdenes de Kyungmin, miró a su alrededor una única vez y luego volvió a sentarse. Incluso después de que su nombre fue escrito en la pizarra, dos personas levantaron la mano y se recomendaron a si mismos y a alguien más, como una broma. El maestro de aula escribió sus nombres en la pizarra y comenzó a contar los votos. 2 **ausentes** , 7 **abstenciones** , 1 voto por **Yoo** **Sung** **-** **yeol** , 1 voto por **Joon-woo Kim** , 0 votos por **Min** **-Jun Cho** y 25 votos por **Han** **Seon** **-ho**. Y así, _volvió a ser el líder de la clase de ese año._  
El maestro le preguntó si había algo que quisiera decirles a todos por lo que anunció brevemente sus agradecimientos por elegirlo a él. **"Haré lo mejor que pueda"** Así que el aplauso continuó durante un buen rato hasta que el maestro de aula interrumpió con un gesto de la mano, como si su trabajo principal fuera mantenerlos en control.

**"Ahora... Solamente utilizaremos dos libros de texto, cada persona debe ser cuidadosa de sus útiles escolares y los asientos en los que están sentados ahora serán de ustedes hasta el final del semestre. ¿Entendido?"**

Hubo gente diciendo que en realidad no les gustaba sus asientos y otros exclamando que no querían estar junto a **"determinadas personas"** durante todo el año así que el maestro de aula volvió a elevar la voz:

**"Si no es un asiento que les guste, deberán adaptarse. Espero que sirva de lección para que lleguen más temprano en el futuro próximo. Ahora, esto es todo de mi parte. El líder de la clase tiene que venir a la oficina de la escuela para que pueda darle más información".**

Tan pronto como el maestro se fue, el salón de clases estalló con quejas de todo tipo. _¡Era un mar lleno de_ _lenguaje_ _cargado con palabras abusivas hacía el profesor!_ Seonho caminó hacia el frente del aula y tomó con calma el paquete de libros que tenía que repartir antes de salir hacía la oficina del maestro. Como le habían solicitado.  
Kim Ji-nam estaba mirando el monitor de su computadora con la espalda apoyada en una silla. La postura, con la columna doblada, no cambió incluso cuando Seonho tocó la puerta.

**"¿El presidente?"**

**"Sí, profesor."**

**"El presidente sabe que debe ser bueno para estudiar y trabajar como líder de clase, ¿Verdad? Hubo toda clase de rumores sobre ti en la oficina de la escuela. Malos, feos, buenos y estupendos así que espero con ansias este semestre para ver con que sorpresas vas a salir."**

**"Sí, por supuesto."**

El maestro tomó el libro de asistencia y dio la vuelta a la tapa con un movimiento un tanto violento. Frunció el ceño y dijo como si fuera un ayudante. **"Kim Seok-ho,** **Park** **Ki-** **soo** **, Choi** **Gyu** **-** **il** **... Estos son los niños que no pueden pagar las comidas porque sus padres no tienen el dinero suficiente, a ellos no les vas a pedir cuota."**

Los ojos de Seonho se entrecerraron ligeramente. Sin embargo, el maestro de aula, que fijó su mirada en él, no notó nada de eso.

 **"Solo necesitas saber eso y... Que** **Byung** **-wook Lee y** **Young** **-** **min** **Seo** **son parte del equipo de fútbol, por lo que tienen permiso para faltar en esta y en esta otra hora."** El bolígrafo que apuntaba los nombres en el libro de asistencia se detuvo justo en medio. El maestro de aula sonrió y golpeó la tabla con la punta. **"Este es popular, ¿Conoces al "caballero"? Vaya jugador".**

**"Sí."**

**"A edad tan temprana y ya es un buen delantero. Me gusta el fútbol así que pienso que es un genio".**

Seonho asintió en silencio... En realidad, había oído que existían niños así de talentos dentro del salón de clases. Además de **"el caballero",** por ejemplo, había algunas otras celebridades que ocasionalmente tenían permiso para faltar. Tenían al hijo de un legislador, un aprendiz de cantante y un escritor de webtoon. Pero, _¿En realidad había gente que se viera tan bien físicamente cómo sus títulos los hacían parecer?_ Comenzó a imaginar vagamente que seguramente serían de los que estaban sentados en la primera fila.

**"Él, este de aquí, estará ausente con frecuencia debido a que está en tratamiento médico. Tuvo una cirugía por un neumotórax así que, ya ves, sus pulmones terminaron quedando bastante débiles. No toma educación física.** **Asegurate** **de tacharlo de esa lista permanentemente ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"Sí."**

**"Yo le diré al profesor de educación física por separado, pero tienes que asumir la responsabilidad y hacerlo bien en cada turno para que los maestros no lo regañen. ¿Bueno?"**

**"Estoy de acuerdo."**

Cuando Seonho responde, el maestro de aula se detiene y abre una nueva ventana de Internet. Cuando escribían **"Lee Myung"** en el buscador de Google, aparecía el perfil completo del chico como una celebridad del mundo del **GO**. Tenían registro del año de su nacimiento, el año de su debut, y algunos campeonatos y subcampeonatos en los que había participado. También había una pequeña imagen a la izquierda, pero en esa se veía mucho más joven de lo que era ahora, tenía el uniforme de la escuela primaria. Sorprendentemente, _era igual de bonito._

**"Debido a que es un jugador profesional pensó en abandonar la escuela para dedicarse completamente a esto. Sin embargo, el director convenció a sus padres para que terminara la escuela secundaria ofreciéndoles una generosa beca. Ya sabes, es mejor si en su currículum profesional sale el nombre de nuestra institución** **_"Graduado de la escuela secundaria de_ ** **_Namsan_ ** **_"_ ** **".**

Dijo el maestro de aula, señalando la computadora en un tono secreto, como si estuviera compartiendo información importante y sucia de un mundo que solo los adultos conocían.

**"También es importante que tengas empatía con ellos. No solo con los niños que son tus amigos, sino con estos niños también. ¿Entiendes?"**

No respondió de inmediato porque la oficina comenzó a hacerse muy ruidosa. _El maestro de aula no pareció darse cuenta de su pequeña rebelión._

**"¿Puedo irme ahora, señor?"**

**"Bueno. Recuerda de lo que hablamos hoy y hazlo bien durante todo el año. Yo ya tengo mucho de lo que preocuparme así que confío plenamente en ti."**

**"Si."**

Cuando salió de la oficina de la escuela, se sorprendió de ver que _"todos esos niños"_ de los que habían hablado antes estaban esperando en el pasillo.

**"¿De qué estuviste hablando tan tarde?"**

**"¿Qué dijo el maestro de aula?"**

Todo el camino por las escaleras, Kyungmin y Jaewoo preguntó y preguntó una y otra vez aunque Seonho no dijo nada.

**"Anda ¡Dinos por favor!"**

**"Realmente no dijo mucho. Solamente... Fueron trabajos aburridos."**

**"Anda".**

**"** **Jaewoo** **¿No deberías estar estudiando? Dijiste que ahora si ibas a ir enserio."**

**"¿Cuándo lo hice?"**

**"¿Hace unos 30 minutos?**

Después de eso, Jaewoo no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la clase de computación.


	18. Primavera

_Seonho estaba demasiado ocupado últimamente_. Primero que nada, aunque hiciera frío o calor, lloviera o nevara, tenía que patear la pelota para complacer a sus instintos... El fútbol era el don con el que nacieron sus amigos y él, y era un objetivo importante del día que tenía que lograr. Aun así, debía prestar atención a sus estudios y a sus otros deberes como jefe de la clase. Los temas para los que no era bueno se estudiaban tomando clases por separado y los temas que no eran importantes se dejaban para el final. Además, Seonho tuvo que trabajar en el departamento de radiodifusión después de la primera semana. Los estudiantes del último año de la escuela secundaria generalmente están bastante activos, eso es verdad... **Pero posiblemente esto podía tomarse como una exageración**. Corría entre aulas y ayudaba cuando la transmisión era deficiente en la hora de almuerzo, organizaba los horarios, gestionaba los avisos matutinos y a veces también los avisos del final del periodo. El tiempo no caminaba ni corría. **El tiempo se iba volando**.

Las flores de cerezo florecieron tan pronto como dejó de nevar... Pensó que los pétalos suaves se iban a mantener unidos gracias al frío, pero todos se cayeron debido a varias lluvias. El período de exámenes de mitad del semestre terminó cuando sacó del armario la ropa de primavera y otoño y guardó sus abrigos.

**"¿32º lugar? Si mi mamá lo llega a saber, me mata".**

**"Pero hay cuatro más detrás de ti. Eso significa que no estás tan mal".**

**"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Esos son los que se dieron de baja, estúpido!"**

Como había dicho en el momento de la primera reunión, Kim Ji-nam tenía objetivos claros y crueles. En lugar de llamar a cada persona a su oficina para informarles de los resultados de las pruebas, ordenó los nombres en el orden de las puntuaciones, eligió un papel gigante y lo pegó en la pared.

**"3er lugar, no está mal."**

Para historia, Seonho estudió con bastantes ganas. En particular, se centró en memorizar temas cruciales como los acontecimientos nacionales y la fechas exactas de cada uno de ellos, lo que extrañamente terminó por funcionar muy bien. El de ojos oscuros, que estaba revisando sus calificaciones por materia, estiró la mano para no perder la línea... **Y entonces revisó las notas de Myung fingiendo que estaba viendo las de él.** El puntaje promedio entre los dos era diferente por solo 0.3 puntos, por lo que le resultaba increíble que pudiera ganarle. Un niño mortalmente silencioso que puede que ni siquiera ponga atención. Siempre va a todos lados con los auriculares y no habla con nadie así que tampoco creyó que estuviera estudiando mucho o leyendo. Incluso cuando respondía la pregunta de un maestro o resolvía un problema frente a él, solo parecía... Normal.

**"Seonho, ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión? Eres el tercero en el cuadro de honor"**

**"¿Fue porque se robó el segundo lugar?"**

**"¿Cómo qué me robó? Myung estudió más que yo."**

Seonho respondió casualmente y regresó a su asiento... Su mirada, que había estado clavada en la esquina del escritorio durante un tiempo considerable, se volvió silenciosamente hacia la izquierda y avanzó a la silla que estuvo vacía desde hace ya dos días. _¿Qué tipo de competencia dijo que tenía?_ No lo recordaba, y la verdad es que nunca trató de memorizar los hechos. Nadie se preguntaba que estaba haciendo un niño que a menudo se alejada de todos y por supuesto, _a nadie le parecía un problema que estuviera ausente a menudo._ Lo mismo ocurre cuando se sienta a la sombra en la clase de educación física. Simplemente... Es como si todos hubiesen decidido que Myung era parte de la decoración. Evitaba el contacto visual y su voz era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que le prestaran atención deliberadamente. Los maestros lo llamaban por su nombre pero rara vez lo mencionaban sus compañeros... Se le llamaba **"Niño** **neumá** **-tico"** en lugar de su nombre.  
Al comienzo del semestre, su extraordinario talento en el GO fue consumido por las burlas y su favoritismo y privilegios fueron objeto de envidia. Sin embargo, los chicos rápidamente se volvieron indiferentes y ya no le dieron ni siquiera el más pequeño indicio de su interés.   
Seonho nunca ha dicho un rumor sobre Myung ni lo ha difamado en ausencia de él mismo. Sin embargo, no se diferenciaba de otros niños en que no estaba muy interesado en su vida que digamos.

**"Bueno, tener un segundo o tercer lugar es un resultado satisfactorio".**

Seonho intentó olvidar los dos nombres de la parte superior de la lista de calificaciones y sacó un papel blanco de su mochila.

**< Estimado Ji-** **Nam** **Kim.**   
**Hola señor, este es Han** **Seon** **-ho, el líder de la clase 5. Escribo esta carta para felicitarlo por el Día del Maestro... >**

Han pasado menos de tres meses desde que comenzó el nuevo semestre y ya estaba haciendo cosas como estas para alguien tan desalmado como él. Es decir, todos los años escribía cartas para el día del maestro, pero esta vez no había realmente mucho que quisiera contarle o detallar. Seonho apretó su cabeza y de alguna manera, logró llenar cinco líneas.

**"Oigan, necesito que todos pongan sus buenos deseos en esta hoja de aquí. Es para el profesor así que si es más corto que el mío, lo repetiré de nuevo hasta que sea aceptable ¿Está claro?"**

Mientras levantaba el papel y hablaba en voz alta, los ojos de los niños que estaban haciendo un ruido de verdad impresionante, de inmediato se volvieron hacia él y comenzaron a abrir la boca:

**"¿Qué? ¿Es de verdad?"**

**"¿Buenos deseos? Paso."**

**"¿Puedo escribir en árabe?"**

**"Quiero empezar así.** **_"Para el maldito cabrón patético, por favor, váyase a la mierda"_ ** **"**

**"¿Podemos poner** **_"Felicidades"_ ** **y ya".**

Seonho negó con la cabeza y entregó el papel al niño que estaba sentado en la primera fila. La carta de felicitaciones tiene que ser enviada el **Día del Maestro** , lo que quiere decir que tiene solamente dos horas... Y dos horas es muy poco si pone en consideración a los que dicen que no tienen nada que decirle a, los que se olvidaron de escribir, los que quieren escribir después, los que quieren poner una sola línea y también las veces que tendrá que censurar todo tipo de burlas y lenguaje abusivo escondido entre las líneas. Al final, cuando cortó los espacios en blanco visibles y revisó que se viera bien, solo le quedaban 20 minutos para el almuerzo. Seonho fue a la oficina del maestro con un pastel por el que les pidió **1000** **wones** a cada estudiante y un papel con palabras de casa felicitación.

Llamó y abrió la puerta corrediza y entonces, **vió a una persona completamente inesperada frente a él.** Myung, al que creyó que iba a encontrar hasta pasada una semana. Estaba pálido, inexpresivo y para nada enérgico. La mujer de mediana edad que lo venia acompañando tenía un físico muy delgado y unos ojos sensibles que eran bastante similares a los suyos.  
El profesor de aula acarició suavemente la espalda de Myung con una sonrisa amistosa que Seonho nunca había visto antes:

**"Felicidades por ganar el campeonato. Yo ya sabía que lo harías. Lo vi en vivo y me pareció realmente bueno".**

**"Gracias por cuidar de él, profesor. Myung-ah, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes que agradecerle también ".**

Myung inclinó la cabeza sin ninguna expresión facial y luego murmuró en voz muy baja. **"Gracias."**

**"El niño es tímido, ojalá lo entienda."**

**"No hace falta que me diga nada, solo necesita jugar bien al GO. Además, la verdad es que le va bastante bien en la escuela. Como puede ver en los resultados de este examen parcial, sus notas son bastante elevadas. Teniendo en cuenta los requisitos especiales que tiene, lo dejo sentado durante educación física y en eventos deportivos pero, por lo general su actitud en clase es impecable".**

**"Muchas gracias profesor. Como le dije antes, es una enfermedad que es muy propensa a aparecer de un momento para otro. Sus pulmones están muy mal, por lo que es muy fácil para él quedarse sin aliento. En casos extremos, es posible que deba ir a la sala de emergencias... Yo confío mucho en el maestro."**

**"¡No se preocupe, señora! He estado preguntando a todos los profesores y no ha ocurrido ningún problema extraordinario con él ¿Verdad Myung?"**

El niño no respondió así que Seonho tuvo la necesidad de echar un vistazo más de cerca a esa cara inexpresiva... Sus mejillas no se veían rellenas porque enfermaba a menudo y sin embargo... La verdad no sabía por qué, pero sus ojos tristes y esa boca inexpresiva le daban una... **Una extraña sensación de belleza exótica.** Como la imagen de un chico adinerado viviendo en una gran mansión, así de lindo. Sin embargo, la forma de su cuerpo era delgada y alargada y parecía 15 centímetros más alto que su madre.

**"Esto no es gran cosa pero, por favor,** **cómalo** **con sus hijos en casa. Ya sabe, por el día del maestro".**

**"¡Oh, señora! No era necesario que comprara todas estas cosas. Aceite de pescado, pasta, una canasta muy elaborada. ¡Muchas gracias! Trataré de comer todas estas cosas lo más pronto posible."**

El maestro de aula sonrió de un modo impresionante e inclinó la espalda varias veces hacia Lee Myung y su madre mientras abandonaban la oficina de la escuela... Al pasar, Seonho levantó la cabeza y se alejó un poco para despejar el camino. Parecía que había hecho contacto visual con Myung por un tiempo, pero no estaba seguro porque desapareció rápidamente de allí... Cuando volvió la cabeza, _solo pudo ver la espalda delgada y unas pequeñas orejitas enrojecidas_.   
Seonho cerró la puerta corrediza y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor. Seguía sonriendo, pero cuando vio al niño de la clase 5 simplemente arqueó una ceja como si su presencia le pareciera bastante molesta.

**"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, líder de clase?"**

**"Esto es algo que mis compañeros y yo preparamos juntos por el día del maestro."**

Cuando entregó el papel con las letras esparcidas y la bolsa con el pastel, el profesor hizo otra expresión que denotaba algo como **"Esto es una basura ."**

**"Bueno. Gracias."**

Y volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia el monitor... _Fue la respuesta esperada._

Kang salió de la oficina de la escuela como si hubiera terminado con una misión suicida.


	19. 3.1

_La clase 5 tenía hora de educación física._ No había pasado mucho tiempo después de que terminaron los exámenes parciales, por lo que el maestro de educación física los hizo correr una vez y luego dejó que los niños jugaran fútbol. El líder de equipo sacó el balón del almacén, dividió equipos, jugó de atacante e incluso jugó como árbitro en caso de conflicto...   
_El sol de mayo era bastante intenso._ A pesar de que vestían pantalones cortos y mangas cortas, mientras corrían constantemente bajo la luz del sol y pateaban la pelota, todo el cuerpo se les empapaba de sudor hasta volverlos pegajosos.

El resultado fue **2:1** , y Seonho terminó marcando el último gol que determinó la victoria.

**"¡Vaya, como se esperaba, jefe de la clase!"**

**"¡Fue impresionante!"**

La alegría de la victoria fue grande porque el juego había sido particularmente feroz esta vez. Los jóvenes que jugaban para el otro equipo también iban y le daban palmaditas en los hombros a Seonho o charlaban sobre el último gol con voz más que emocionada.

**"Miren nada más ¿Cómo aprendiste a tener ese control de pies? Es** **Seon** **-ho Han, caballeros. El último maestro aire. Quien hace flotar la pelota y la empuja hacia atrás."**

**"Ah, el único problema es que hace demasiado calor ¡Maldita sea!"**

Algunas personas se lavaron la cara y muchas otras se quitaron la ropa de gimnasia y se fueron con el torso descubierto. También había un pequeño grupo jugando con el rociador de los jardines. Seonho se echó agua fría en la cara y en el cabello, se mojó los brazos y aprovechó para empaparse el cuello también. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la camiseta del uniforme de gimnasia estaba completamente mojada, _el calor no desaparecía fácilmente._ Incluso el salón de clases estaba más caliente que afuera.

**"Oh, joder... ¿Esto es un sauna acaso?"**

**"¿No deberías abogar por nosotros para que pongan aire acondicionado?"**

Incluso si abrían la ventana de par en par y encendían el ventilador, el calor que no escapó se quedó atrapado en el aula, haciendo que un líquido mezclado con sudor y agua corriera por sus frentes. Los jóvenes se reunieron bajo el ventilador y juraron palabra por palabra, dirigirse a la oficina de la escuela para realizar un motín por tenerlos en condiciones tan lamentables. El aire en la oficina de la escuela era fresco a diferencia del salón de clases, pero aunque Seonho fue a hablar con la directora y también con los profesores, su respuesta no fue favorable en lo absoluto.

**"¿Qué pasó, líder de la clase?"**

**"Puede encender el aire acondicionado a partir de las 2 en punto".**

**"Ah, por el amor de..."**

_Los estudiantes se vieron obligados a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos y refrescarse el calor de diversas formas._

**"Ah, hace calor".**

Era preferible estar en una posición donde el viento del ventilador pegara directamente así que intentaron una solución sencilla y eficaz, que consistía en levantarse la camiseta hasta el pecho. Jaewoo, que estaba sentado cerca, golpeó la cintura desnuda de Seonho y luego dijo:

**"Oh, Capitán ¡Mire que músculos!"**

**"Oh, el sudor te vuelve más sexy ¿Mis manos se van a poner calientes si te toco?"**

Jaewoo se rió y golpeó sus abdominales un par de veces más.

  
**"Hace calor. Que injusto. Incluso haciendo esto me estoy muriendo."**

**"Deberías volver a insistir por el aire acondicionado".**

Seonho lo ignoró, pero después negó con la cabeza. Después, por casualidad, su mirada se fijó en el lugar que estaba en la tercera fila de la segunda división, junto a la ventana. Un estudiante con un uniforme escolar limpio estaba sentado lejos de los niños sudorosos que trataban de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo de alguna manera. Y, como si no tuvieran nada que ver con el alboroto, pareció estar infinitamente concentrado en sus propios asuntos académicos. _Seonho se sorprendió de inmediato al verlo todavía allí_. Es decir, a la hora del almuerzo lo vió junto con su madre saludando al maestro así que, la verdad es que creyó que se había ido a casa.

**"¿No parece un alivio que no pueda tomar educación física?"**

Lee Myung era el niño que siempre estaba sentado muy lejos de todos ellos, sin participar en ninguna actividad durante educación física. Seonho estaba tan distraído por el fútbol que se olvidó de reparar en ello.  
Bueno... _¿Qué tan importante podía ser educación física de todos modos?_ Incluso si está ausente de esa o de cualquier otra clase, no parece que pueda verse perjudicado porque de todos modos no va a ir a la universidad.

**"Te envidio mucho, Myung."**

Mientras decía eso, Myung, que tenía la mano en el cuello y miraba su libro de texto, levantó la cabeza de inmediato y los miró. Es vergonzoso que haya mencionado algo con respecto a su enfermedad tan de repente así que tenía ojos que parecían muy sorprendidos.   
A diferencia de los otros chicos, que jadean de sudor, Myung parecía agradable, limpio y fresco. Como una persona de otro mundo... Igual, _a una grulla blanca que mira a los peces en el barro._

**"Yo también te tengo envidia. ¿Tendré que hacerme un pinchazo en los pulmones para disfrutar de esa vida?"**

**"Oye, idiota, el neumotórax es una enfermedad grave"**

**"¿Y eso qué? ¿No te hace eso estar exento del ejército?"**

Jaewoo y Kyungmin comenzaron a conversar entre ellos mientras que Seonho estaba escuchando el aleteo de su camiseta debido al aire chocando contra él. Tardó mucho en captar las últimas palabras de Kyungmin: _Exento del servicio militar, exento de educación física..._

**"Oh, tengo hambre, ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería ahora?"**

**"¡Pareces un lechón!"**

Sus amigos parecían no haber escuchado nada, pero para Seonho pareció algo muy evidente. Myung murmuró claramente, aunque era en una voz pequeña algo parecido a un: _**"Esto es muy jodido."**_ ¿Es un niño que sabe maldecir? Más bien, ¿Se había sentido mal por sus palabras? Realmente solo tenía envidia de que no sudara ni una gota y no tuviera que ir al ejército más tarde.

Seonho fue golpeado por el viento de un ventilador y fingiendo no escuchar nada de sus amigos, miró a Myung, que volvió su mirada hacia el libro de texto. Pensó que tal vez, él _no era ese niño callado y pasivo que todos creían conocer._


	20. 4

Mayo pasó rápidamente mientras se preparaban para la competencia atlética. Algunas clases dijeron que su maestro de aula había comprado pizza, algunos movilizaron a los niños del equipo deportivo para hacer juegos especiales para los que no estaban participando y otros tantos dijeron que gastaron algo de dinero en comprar botes de helado... Pero la clase 5 estaba en silencio, _con el líder de la clase como la mayor atracción._ El maestro de aula no compró helado y mucho menos pizza, y los niños del equipo deportivo no cooperaron para hacer juegos. Sin embargo, eran tan apasionados que practicaron fútbol en cada descanso con el único fin de ganar el festival.

Después de la escuela, se reunieron en el patio de recreo y se pusieron una camiseta blanca con un estampado grande en la parte posterior que decía **"5"** y realizaron una simulación para los relevos.

**"¿Dónde está** **Juseong** **?"**

**"¿No fue a casa a buscar el cartel?"**

**"Hay que llamarlo para que venga rápido".**

**"¡Líder de clase, líder de clase por favor mire esto!"**

**"Espera un minuto. ¡Vamos, tienen que correr más rápido!"**

El encuentro atlético fue un desastre. Al final resultó que el chico del cartel, que estaba desaparecido, en realidad se encontraba en el baño debido a una actividad intestinal urgente y después, un niño de su equipo de fútbol tuvo un esguince en el dedo del pie. Nadie entendía cómo había sucedido, pero era cierto que tenía el dedo terriblemente hinchado. Lo enviaron al departamento de salud y dejaron un sitio vacío que era difícil de cubrir.

**"Clase 5, clase 5, clase 5"**

**"¡A luchar!"**

Aunque el eslogan era asombroso, el encargado del equipo de animadores seguía estando muy nervioso por la perdida de su cartel y de miembros importantes. Terminaron por hacer _magia_ , movilizaron carteles improvisados y consiguieron tubos de plástico de los que llevaban a los campos de béisbol. Además hicieron banderas gigantes a la que le marcaron un **5** con un plumón negro y ancho... Como resultado, el grupo de **saltar la cuerda** quedó en 1er lugar al igual que **el equipo de fútbol**.

Ya sea que fuera por el poder del apoyo, el poder del trabajo en equipo o el poder del liderazgo, la clase 5 cumplió un récord milagroso, dejando solo un evento para el punto culminante del encuentro atlético:

**"Capitán, realmente no puedo jugar en esto."**

**"¿Qué?"**

_Todo iba perfecto hasta que llegaron a los relevos_. Jihoon, que era el más rápido de la clase, gritó y agarró el brazo de Seonho: **"No saldrá."**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tienes que tener una mejor mentalidad! Si ganamos esto, entonces..."**

**"Soñé que iba a caerme. Creo que fue una clase de sueño** **premonitorio** **".**

**"¿Qué? Nunca te has caído. ¡Hazlo como de costumbre!"**

**"¡No! ¡Lo vi en mi sueño ayer! ¡Mi pierna estaba sangrando!"**

No importaba que tan tranquilamente intentara persuadirlo, el chico parecía incómodo, luego aterrorizado y finalmente terminó con lágrimas alrededor de los ojos. 30 minutos antes del inicio del juego, Seonho trató de poner a otros candidatos en la alineación... _Pero no parecía que pudieran ganar ni aunque pusiera a todo su salón._ Realmente necesitaban a ese tipo así que Seonho volvió a acercarse a él, lo sostuvo de las manos y dijo lentamente:

**"¿En qué lugar estabas?"**

**"Último."**

**"Jihoon, ya sabes... Si eso es una verdadera premonición entonces yo puedo revertirlo cambiando el orden.** **S** **i corres en el segundo lugar en lugar de en el último, el contenido de tus sueños será diferente".**

**"** **Uh** **... Sí. Entonces, ¿Quién será el último corredor? ¿Tú?"**

**"¿Eh? Sí, supongo que lo haré."**

**"¡Gracias, compañero de clase!"**

En la clase 5 habían acordado que en el **1er y 2do** lugar tenía que estar un corredor que pudiera marcar la diferencia con el oponente. Un participante suave y estable para la **3ra** , y un _as_ con cuerpo ligero y pies rápidos en la **4ta**. Como estrategia. Sin embargo, su estrella pasó al puesto número dos y Seonho se quedó justo en el final, lo que resultaba en un caos inmenso. Media 1,80 de altura y ya tenía las condiciones físicas de un hombre adulto en lugar de un estudiante de secundaria. Un jugador que corre rápido pero que no es apto para el último tramo.

Iban a fracasar, _y lo iban a hacer fuerte._

**"¡Seonho, puedes hacerlo!"**

**"Capitán, ¡Haga lo mejor que pueda!"**

Estaba agobiado y sus hombros pesaban de una manera increíble, pero sonreía casualmente de todas formas. _Quejarse ahora no iba a hacer una diferencia._

**"¡** **Seon** **-ho, cinco, cinco, cinco! ¡** **Seon** **-ho, cinco, cinco, cinco! ¡Oh! ¡Cinco!"**

Con el tiempo, el líder de los animadores comenzó a cantar y a entonar porras que hacían que la atmósfera se volviera cálida y festiva en lugar de terriblemente incómoda. Sin embargo, incluso así... Su atención estaba un poco más lejos de los niños de la clase 5, _perdida en el joven que estaba solo en un rincón._ Se encontraba sentado, con las rodillas dobladas bajo la sombra de un árbol enorme. Llevaba el uniforme de gimnasia, no el de diario, pero definitivamente se trataba de **Lee Myung**... Dijeron que iba a estar ausente, que había un torneo importante en Japón durante la semana así que _¿Por qué había decidido venir? ¿Por qué se había quedado? Myung_ mantenía sus piernas juntas y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ellas, recargando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas mientras que, como de costumbre, tenía esa inmensa expresión deprimida en la cara.

De repente, Seonho sintió curiosidad por saber desde cuanto había estado sentado allí.

Quería seguir observando lo que hacía así que los días en que se estaba preparando para el encuentro atlético pasaron por su mente. No estaba el día en que se decidieron por un grupo de saltar la cuerda, no estaba cuando hubo selecciones para el torneo de fútbol y no estaba cuando eligieron corredores para los relevos... No, probablemente estaba por allí pero no lo recordaba. Era un niño que no buscaba a nadie, que no hablaba y de todos modos, como había una instrucción especial que ordenaba excluirlo de todas las actividades físicas, tomarlo en cuenta parecía una perdida de tiempo.   
El niño... _Parece solitario_. Era incómodo verlo sentado solo, con un uniforme de gimnasia cuando todos estaban festejando por allá. Un niño con un cuerpo débil, pero que podía haber puesto en el equipo de animadores incluso si no era parte del evento deportivo como tal... _Pensarlo_ _lo hizo sentir terriblemente culpable_.

**"** **Kyungmin** **, ¿Tienes una pancarta extra o una bandera?"**

**"¿De qué estás hablando tan de repente?**

**"¿Tienes una bandera o no?"**

**"No, hombre ¿No recuerdas que cortamos las sobras de las últimas y las utilizamos como trapos para limpiar el desastre que hicieron por la celebración del equipo de fútbol?"**

Seonho entonces volvió a mirar al pequeño niño que estaba acurrucado como un insecto debajo de una maceta así que Kyungmin hizo una expresión que no pudo entender.

**"¿Por qué vino? Si no va a hacer nada, debería quedarse en casa."**

**"Creo que... Solo está aburrido".**

**"Pues debería largarse."**

A veces los niños eran violentos y crueles ante las cosas que eran diferentes a ellos y sí, puede que Kang también fuera bastante burlón y cruel en el pasado pero, _esta vez se sentía bastante mal por esto porque parecía que era invisible para todos menos para él_ ¿Por qué se ve tan deprimido? ¿Por qué... Siempre parece como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar? Es el líder de clase así que debería sostenerlo, cuidarlo un poco mejor y... Posiblemente ser su amigo.

**"Además, él no va a ir a la universidad por lo que no le veo chiste que venga ni aquí ni a la escuela. Solo nos está deprimiendo."**

**"Para. Ya sea que vaya a la universidad o no, él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y no tenemos que estar juzgando".**

**"Oh, el líder de la clase resultó tener un gran corazón. Que bonito."**

**"Como sea, de todos modos no queda nada que darle ¿Verdad?"**

**"Ya, ya... En lugar de estar pensando en eso deberías relajar tu cuerpo y ponerte a calentar. Quedan 10 minutos para que empiece y tú andas perdiendo el tiempo pensando en Lee Myung".**

Seonho asintió con un suspiro. Se estiró, movió la cabeza y calentó lentamente moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro... _Pero su vista volvió a correr involuntariamente hacía Myung_ ¿Desde cuándo floreció tanto ese tonto árbol? Las flores púrpuras que colgaban como un racimo de uvas revoloteaban con el viento y hacían una vista misteriosa y hermosa, con el niño justo debajo de ella...

Se sintió bastante natural encontrarse con sus ojos.

Myung no se sobresaltó ni evitó su mirada así que Seonho lo miró tanto como quiso hasta que escuchó... **"Su atención. Pronto comenzará el evento final. Los jugadores de la clase 5 y la clase 3 deben llegar a la línea de salida."**

Seonho se dobló y amarró de mejor manera los cordones de sus tenis para que no se le fueran a salir.

**"Líder de clase ¿Está listo?"**

**"Sí".**

**"Entonces vamos."**

Seonho conocía muy bien eso de tener las expectativas de los demás puestas en él. Era hijo único así que recibía mucho cariño y atención en casa. Era un alumno prometedor por sus excelentes notas y siempre asumía una mayor responsabilidad que los demás... Sin embargo, _esta vez sentía una presión diferente al darse cuenta de que Lee Myung seguía con la mirada fija en él,_ incluso... Se había parado un poquito para no perderse de nada.

Los niños se congregaron como nubes para ver el relevo. Los jóvenes del grupo de porras se sentaron en la primera fila y pronto, los jugadores de la tercera y quinta clase se pararon en la línea de salida para comenzar a correr. Como se trataba de los dos salones que eran particularmente conocidos por tener estudiantes absolutamente talentosos en los deportes, tuvieron una enorme y ruidosa audiencia que ocasionó que los competidores se emocionaran todavía mucho más. Mientras ellos calentaban o miraban a sus oponentes a los ojos, los espectadores gritaban y hacían sus apuestas sobre los posibles ganadores.

Los primeros corredores tomaron una pose tensa así que, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, el sonido de **"¡Fuera!"** sonó tan fuerte como el estridente gritó de las porras y las pisadas de los competidores.

**"¡Cinco! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Clase cinco! ¡Clase cinco! ¡Clase cinco!"**

**"La clase tres es la mejor ¡Es la mejor!"**

El sonido de vítores, gritos y canciones sacudió el cielo. Los dos atletas corrieron hacia adelante y hacia la derecha en igual medida, pero la diferencia naturalmente se amplió alrededor de los 2 primeros metros, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta en una curva. _Los vítores de los niños de la clase 3 llenaron el patio de recreo._ El siguiente corredor en la clase 5 era Ji-hoon, quien originalmente se suponía que debía correr al último porque tenía unos pies más rápidos que todos los demás. Por consiguiente y como se esperaba, redujo la brecha con el otro corredor y no solo eso, sino que después de ir ensanchando poco a poco la diferencia en cada curva, terminó llegando al otro chico con una ventaja considerable... Cuando el niño terminó, parecía tranquilo. En su sueño le parecía muy feo que se cayera frente a toda esa gente, _pero ahora el líder de clase había roto la profecía y sus rodillas estaban intactas y bien._ El tercer corredor de la quinta clase arrancó unos 10 metros por delante gracias a la actuación del jugador anterior. Sin embargo, menos de 30 segundos después de recibir el bastón, _ocurrió un accidente que le hizo tropezar con su propio pie._ Los espectadores que vieron el juego se lamentaron cuando el jugador de la clase 3 le sacó ventaja pero el escuadrón de porras estalló en vítores como si ya hubieran ganado. El corredor de la clase 5 se levantó tarde y corrió, pero no fue suficiente para cerrar la brecha que se amplió a media vuelta. Seonho, en su lugar, tomó una respiración profunda y triste. Estaba muy desanimado cuando vió caer a su amigo, pero trató de estar calmado y extendió el brazo hacia atrás en anticipación a lo que se venía. Cuando el chico, con una expresión que gritaba **"Disculpa"** entró y le entregó el bastón, Seonho sostuvo la varilla de plástico azul en su mano izquierda y pateó el suelo con fuerza para comenzar a correr... Hoy es un día en el que su cuerpo se siente especialmente ligero y además, _¿No hay un dicho que dice que los humanos son más poderosos de lo habitual cuando están desesperados?_ La fuerza de sus piernas empujando el suelo, su cuerpo temblando hacia arriba y hacia abajo y la respiración entrecortada era realmente inusuales. El cuerpo que avanzaba a través del aire tibio se movía con más naturalidad y fuerza que nunca. Rápido. **Fue tan rápido que pudo sentir que ya no era él.** Poco a poco, la distancia se fue reduciendo hasta que quedó a unos centímetros del primer lugar. Era una brecha considerable, pero mantuvo su velocidad sin renunciar a lo que sentía. Al doblar la esquina, pudo ver la línea de meta en la distancia así que, si sigue así, _eso significa que quedará en segundo lugar._

La frecuencia con la que la mirada del otro chico se iba hacía atrás aumentó gradualmente. Sus pisadas en el suelo parecían algo inestables así que cada vez que eso sucede, Seonho acelera y acelera como si estuviese desesperado por reducir el hueco. Sus puños cerrados estaban sudorosos y un aliento áspero fluyó de su boca ligeramente abierta. Los músculos tensos de sus muslos y pantorrillas produjeron el mayor rendimiento por lo que se empujó a través de la arena, pisando y pisando hasta que la distancia quedó en menos de dos metros. _Pudo percibir el miedo del chico delante de él_ así que la sensación hizo que Seonho estuviera más hambriento por la victoria... Más entusiasmado.  
En la tensión que solo ellos dos podían sentir, Seonho se encontró persiguiendo a su presa con fiereza, como un carnívoro que persigue a un herbívoro o un depredador que quiere sangre.

**"Ah"**

Seonho no se sorprendió cuando el chico tropezó, simplemente sintió una emoción secreta y una sensación de logro impresionante. Como si haberlo visto caer fuera lo mejor del mundo, el joven corrió y corrió otra vez hasta que solo quedó una cosa que hacer ya que el enemigo se había caído centímetros atrás. **Han** **Seon** **-ho extendió la mano y tomó la victoria.**

En el momento en que pasó la línea de meta con un bastón azul en la mano, un grito que no se había escuchado antes se derramó en sus oídos. El sonido de vítores fue tan fuerte que dió la impresión de haber subido el volumen de un televisor a 100 cuando antes estaba en silencio. Rodeado de todo tipo de niños alborotados, Seonho comenzó a reír y a festejar... Aunque en realidad, _lo había hecho para lucirse frente al niño que estaba sentado bajo el árbol._

**"Líder de clase, casi me enamoro de usted".**

**"Vaya, hombre. Fue un** **juego** **realmente conmovedor."**

Y sin embargo, Seonho aún no conocía la realidad de esa emoción que lo había motivado a correr.


	21. 5

Después del encuentro atlético, la atmósfera emocionada se alejó como si fuera una nube de lluvia. Era la rutina de siempre así que la clase 5, que ganó las deslumbrantes 3 medallas con el 1er lugar en salto de cuerda, el 1er lugar en fútbol y el 1er lugar en carrera de relevos, _sentía que simplemente no les estaban dando el crédito que merecían._

**"Ah, es tan injusto. Trabajamos muy duro en estos días ¿Y todo para qué?"**

**"¡Y todavía falta muchísimo para el descanso!"**

La mayoría de los profesores pensaban que era prudente alentar a los niños a seguir participando en los eventos deportivos, así como crear un espíritu de sana convivencia y diversión festejando sus pequeños logros. El profesor de química habitual, que era serio y estricto, _obviamente parecía ser la excepción a esa regla._

**"Bueno, hoy vamos a ver una película que yo encuentro particularmente interesante ¿Les parece bien?"**

**"¡Wooow!"**

_Fue la primera vez desde el comienzo de semestre que tuvo una respuesta tan buena a la clase de química_.

Al igual que los otros niños, Seonho no tenía ningún deseo de tomar clases esta vez, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y apagó las luces mientras que los niños que estaban cerca de las ventanas cubrían los cristales con las viejas cortinas, de modo que la sala de química se oscureciera como un cine. La luz, que entraba por los huecos sin cubrir, _hacía evidente todo el polvo que habían ocasionado._

**"¿Qué tipo de película es?"**

**"Desearía que fuera erótica".**

Los niños miraron la pantalla con un espíritu ansioso y vieron como el video comenzó a avanzar.

**_<_ ** **_JBS_ ** **_Science_ ** **_Special_ ** **_, el misterio del cuerpo humano >_ **

**"¡Ah! ¿Es una broma?"**

**"¿Este es nuestro premio? Mejor tengamos clase."**

**"Ya sabía que algo como esto pasaría."**

Las voces llenas de descontento estallaron por aquí y por allá, pero el profesor de química solo gritó:

**"¡Silencio, mocosos!"**

_Pero sacar su regla y agitarla en el aire no sirvió de nada_. Mientras los chicos continuaban murmurando y gritando, el profesor había decidido recurrir a Seonho:

**"Líder de clase, escriba los nombres de todos los chicos que hablen o salgan del salón".**

**"Sí."**

**"Voy a ir a la oficina de la escuela por un momento así que asegúrate de que todos se comporten como niños decentes".**

**"Sí, de acuerdo."**

Cuando el maestro desapareció por la puerta principal, los niños suspiraron, murmuraron quejas y bostezaron ruidosamente. Sin embargo, era adecuado decir que la atmósfera se calmó rápidamente incluso si Seonho no era alguien a quien pudieran llamar _"aterrador"_. Esto se debía principalmente a que la clase anterior había sido **educación física** y querían aprovechar un momento para dormir antes de ir a comer. Era raro que alguien se concentrara en el video, pero en general estaba bien mientras no hicieran ruido.

**_< Podemos comparar el cuerpo humano con un pequeño universo.>_ **

**"Ah, ah,** **cof** **,** **cof** **,** **cof** **."**

**_< Hay varias y misteriosas reacciones químicas en nuestro cuerpo...>_ **

**"** **Cof** **,** **cof** **,** **cof** **,** **cof** **."**

Hasta que escuchó ese sonido, Seonho había dedicado su tiempo a garabatear descuidadamente sobre el papel que había dejado su maestro... Era tos, pero no una tos normal. Sonaba muy doloroso y, a primera vista, era tan intensa que parecía que se estaba ahogando. _El pobre niño estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en intentar no hacer ruido más que en respirar._

**"Oh, es tan ruidoso. ¿Por qué está haciendo eso?"**

**"Porque es un puto neumotórax andante".**

El murmullo creció por todas partes y sin embargo, el sonido de la tos no se detuvo incluso después de esperar un momento... _Simplemente_ _se volvió mucho peor._   
Solo hay un niño en la clase del que se sabe que tiene problemas para respirar así que Seonho pudo saber de quien era la voz sin tener que voltear la cabeza.

**"Ah, silencio idiota."**

Seonho dejó de dibujar formas sin sentido en el papel.

**"¿No podemos cambiarnos de lugar?"**

**"¿Y si lo encerramos en el armario hasta que guarde silencio?"**

Myung no tenía vínculos cercanos con los otros niños de la clase así que, quizá por esa razón, estaban atacándolo de una manera tan... **Cobarde**. Como si fuera una situación de risa.

**"Oye, si sigues hablando voy a escribir tu nombre".**

Cuando Seonho gritó en voz alta, los niños que se burlaban de Myung se quedaron callados por un momento... Pero no había señales de que el sonido de la tos, la que ahora parecía un gemido, se fuera a detener pronto así que Seonho se levantó del asiento y le pasó el bolígrafo a alguien más:

**"Lo llevaré a la enfermería. Cuida que nadie hable mientras tanto."**

**"** **Uh** **... Bueno."**

Después de hablar con el segundo al mando, caminó hasta el lugar donde se escuchaba ese sonido. Los niños se rieron un poco más, incluso cuando escucharon la voz del segundo líder diciendo que **se callaran**... Pero Myung estaba agachado, como un pequeño gato en la esquina de su pupitre. La mirada inexpresiva y fría que siempre había visto en todas partes, de pronto desapareció y dejó paso a un brillo terriblemente angustiado. Tosía y tosía y estaba tan distraído con la tos, que incluso cuando Seonho se acercó a su lado y colocó las manos en sus hombros, _no se dio cuenta en absoluto._

**"Salgamos."**

Cuando Myung no respondió, Seonho se dedicó a poner sus dedos ahora bajo sus axilas para levantarlo del piso a la fuerza.

**"** **Cof** **,** **cof** **,** **cof** **, ah, ah,** **cof** **".**

El cuerpo sin resistencia era tan pesado como una maleta llena de libros así que fue difícil para él incluso hacer algo tan sencillo como ponerlo erguido. El sonido de su tos áspera resonó en su oído de la misma manera que lo haría un trozo de hierro roto golpeando una vez y otra vez contra la pared.

**"¿Puedes caminar?"**

Myung asintió con el ceño fruncido así que Seonho lo arrastró fuera de la puerta trasera, casi cargándolo entre sus brazos.

**"Oye, ¿Cómo te pusiste así de mal?"**

Lee Myung se veía tan grave que pronto se preocupó hasta un nivel ciertamente exagerado. Había estado sentado, quieto en una silla, pero respiraba como un hombre que había terminado de correr un maratón. Inhala y exhala convulsivamente y tose con bastante fuerza, lo suficiente como para imaginar que podría vomitar sus órganos. Además, cada vez que lo hacía, su cuerpo delgado se sacudía como loco. Era un niño pálido y de aspecto débil así que tuvo la ilusión de que iba a desgarrarse como una hoja de papel.

Aunque no sabía mucho sobre enfermedades pulmonares o respiratorias, _no le parecía algo gracioso o simple._ Él puede respirar cómodamente, pero tener dificultades para meter el mismo aire que disfruta todo el mundo debe tener algo que ver con la cirugía de neumotórax que tuvo en el pasado.  
Seonho miró por un momento al chico, que parecía adolorido incluso de quedarse quieto. Agarró su muñeca izquierda y tiró de ella lentamente hasta que Myung consiguió caminar otra vez.

Seonho no estaba familiarizado con este tipo de situaciones así que no pudo evitar tener mucho miedo. Todo lo que tenía en mente era la idea de que debía llevarlo rápidamente al departamento de salud y hacer que pudiera volver a respirar. Caminaba tan rápido que el brazo que lo jalaba se extendió y les hizo tener una distancia considerable, pero no pensó en caminar más lento ni pensó en lo difícil que de seguro era para Myung seguir su marcha... Sus nervios estaban completamente concentrados en el sonido de la tos que escuchaba desde atrás y su mirada solo enfocaba hacia adelante.  
 **Dos minutos caminando por el pasillo hasta las escaleras fue como una hora**. Seonho estaba sudando tanto que su camisa de uniforme se volvió toda mojada y luego, solo escuchó un golpe seco a sus espaldas. _¡Bang!_

  
**"¡Myung!"**

Cuando el niño se desmoronó en el suelo, _el corazón de Seonho también se cayó._ Inconscientemente sus manos temblaron.

**"Ya vamos a llegar. Si caminamos un poco más estaremos en el departamento de salud. Estaremos allí, lo prometo. Así que..."**

No fue difícil sostenerlo ya que era muy delgado, pero Seonho estaba muchísimo más preocupado en no perder la calma y ponerse a gritar. Lee Myung se puso de pie lentamente mientras tosía con la cabeza gacha.

**"Cuidado con las escaleras".**

Luego fueron un poco más lento, pero con un ritmo más constante.

**"Ten un poco de paciencia... Todo estará bien muy pronto."**

Sin embargo, la sala de salud a la que finalmente habían llegado, _estaba vacía._ Más allá de la puerta corrediza no había maestros, ni estudiantes, ni nadie.

**"Oh, no. No está el encargado de salud..."**

Pensó que el profesor lo ayudaría tan rápido como entraran a la enfermería pero ahora, como la puerta estaba abierta, _Seonho creyó que debió estar afuera ya desde hace mucho tiempo..._

Cuando miró a la derecha, vio que Myung estaba a punto de caer al suelo otra vez así que gritó **"¡Myung! Resiste ¡Myung!"**

  
Lee Myung estaba temblando mientras sostenía el marco de la vitrina con su mano derecha. Pensó que se había calmado un poco mientras bajaban las escaleras pero, ahora estaba tosiendo más convulsivamente que la primera vez. Su mano, doblada a lo largo de la forma de la articulación, estaba pálida como si la sangre se hubiera escapado hasta la última gota y el temblor, que se había limitado a sus dedos, se extendió rápidamente hasta que sus brazos y sus hombros se estremecieron como si muriera de frío. _Se cayó._

**"¡¡Myung!!"**

No hubo nada que cambiara al llamar su nombre con tanta fuerza. No sabía que hacer al respecto y cuando miraba hacia la puerta, solo veía el pasillo silencioso y vacío. _Fue honestamente aterrador._ Tenía tanto miedo que el sudor en su frente y manos había comenzado a gotear y sus ojos estaban desenfocando. Sin embargo, al final, _Seonho se arrodilló y se sentó junto a su compañero._

**"Dios ¿Qué hago?"**

Seonho pensó por un momento en ir a buscar un doctor o algún encargado que pudiera brindarle auxilio pero, en este estado tan deplorable, dejar al niño solo era algo que ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar.

En ausencia de un profesor, el único que podía ayudar a Myung, _era solamente él._

Seonho reprimió el miedo y sostuvo con calma los hombros del chico que tenía los puños clavados en el suelo y que había comenzado a vomitar un montón de saliva. Entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a la boca de Myung y le tapó los labios con la palma de la mano sin importarle mancharse con sus fluidos. Era un poco asqueroso, era cierto, pero pensaba que su vida era mucho más valiosa que todo lo demás.

 **"Quédate así."** En un documental transmitido por televisión, había visto síntomas similares a esos y maneras efectivas para ayudar a los pacientes a calmarse. Algunos utilizaban bolsas de papel, pero no hay cosas como esas alrededor así que eso fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza... El niño mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos en todo momento. A pesar de que su rostro estaba todo rojo brillante y el sudor estaba cayendo tan dramáticamente como el de Seonho, sintió que se estaba relajando igual a si de verdad confiara mucho en él. **"Si aguantas la respiración durante la hiperventilación, es mejor".**

**"Ugh... Ugh..."**

**"Ten paciencia, aguanta un poco hasta que se calme. ¿Vale? En un rato vendrá el encargado de salud y todo estará bien."**

Sus pupilas temblaron en unos ojos muy abiertos. Las palmas que aplastaron sus labios húmedos estaban extremadamente calientes y solo se oía el sonido de su respiración escandalosa en el espacio silencioso.

**"Esta situación puede ser extraña, pero espera un poco más. Espera hasta que estés bien".**

No podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado porque no tenía su reloj, sin embargo era cierto que parecía que habían estado muchísimo tiempo en esa misma posición... La respiración irregular que seguía empujando sus palmas disminuyó lentamente. Ya no había tos, ni dificultades respiratorias convulsivas y, afortunadamente, los temblores también habían desaparecido a medida que recuperaba su centro. Sin embargo, cuando quitó la mano y retrocedió, el niño sacudió todo su cuerpo y bajó la cabeza en un fuerte impulso que le permitió ver como la saliva, que fluía de su boca, se había embarrado en sus mejillas, barbilla y nariz. Incluso parpadeaba como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera quedado sin energía dramáticamente.

**"Ah... Lo siento."**

Murmuró con voz lenta... _Y luego cerró los ojos._

Myung se quedó dormido pacíficamente, como si no hubiera tosido nunca o igual a si no hubiese tenido terribles problemas para respirar... La forma en que estaba recargado y el murmullo de su respiración estable eran tan diferentes de los sonidos de antes, _que Seonho solamente lo miró como si estuviera terriblemente extasiado por él._

**"¿Eh? ¿Que pasó?"**

_Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los profesores de salud_. El maestro Yoo tartamudeó mientras que el otro hombre corría en su dirección y revisaba detenidamente la cara de Myung, que permanecía apoyado contra la pared.

**"En mi salón... Myung es un niño que está enfermo, señor. Entonces, de repente durante la clase..."**

**"¿Lee Myung? ¿El joven que se había sometido a una cirugía de neumotórax?"**

**"Si. Era clase de química... Debe haber sido por el polvo de las cortinas porque.... De repente comenzó a toser y luego no paró. Yo salí con él para llevarlo hasta aquí pero... Am... Le cubrí la boca con la mano."**

De repente, Seonho notó la manera tan insoportable y entrecortada con la que estaba hablando así que se forzó a detenerse. El maestro, que escuchaba en silencio, sacudió los hombros de Lee Myung y le levantó la barbilla para verificar su estado, pero no se despertó. Lo mismo sucedió mientras cargaba su cuerpo del suelo y lo llevaba para la cama.

**"No parece ser algo peligroso, pero dejémoslo descansar primero".**

El maestro, que no estaba al tanto de la situación anterior, dijo esto casi como si fuera un asunto insignificante. Seonho suspiró un poco... Su cabello era un desastre, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y la saliva fluía todavía de entre sus labios blancos. Todo se sentía lejano, _como si fuera un sueño._ Quizá tenía razón y no fue tan severo como lo imaginó pero, ¿Y si estaba equivocado?

**"Debería revisarlo mejor."**

**"Todo está bien, te lo prometo. Parece que te costó mucho traerlo hasta aquí así que, buen trabajo. Le diré al maestro de tu clase lo que pasó para que no vayas a tener problemas."**

**"Sí."**

Myung se quedó dormido así que el problema se resolvió. _Seonho intentó estar tranquilo con eso._ Inclinó la cabeza para agradecer y salió de la sala de salud...

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo desierto y aunque todo parecía volver a la normalidad, su corazón terriblemente palpitante seguía estando allí. **"No fue una ilusión".** Se dijo, y miró la mano izquierda que había cerrado la boca de Lee Myung. La textura permanecía todavía en ella, como si la punta de sus labios hubiera estado en contacto por más tiempo del que recordaba. La saliva del niño estaba allí... No es que estuviera completamente manchado, por supuesto, pero estaba tan caliente y mojado que incluso tenía parte del líquido goteando de las yemas de sus dedos hasta el piso... Se sintió desagradable, _pero había decidido hacer todo lo humanamente posible para ayudar a un amigo con su mala salud._ Eso fue todo. El acto fue pura buena voluntad. Además, había sido porque se le activó el sentido de responsabilidad, la compasión, todas esas cosas que un buen cuidado hubiera hecho sin pensar...

**_"Ah... Lo siento."_ **

Caminaba lento, pero no sabía si su ritmo cardíaco se iba a calmar alguna vez... Más aún, _cuando pareció como si escuchara su voz en el oído._ Era una voz peligrosa que borró la pequeña sonrisa que había logrado formar en la comisura de su boca, ahogó su respiración y apretó su pecho hasta un nivel verdaderamente increíble...

De repente, Seonho se quedó de pie en el pasillo donde no había nadie presente. Miró hacia abajo, a su mano izquierda y húmeda, con una mirada hundida que estaba cubierta por la sombra negra del pilar central... La saliva de Lee Myung, **ese Lee Myung** , fluía lentamente por su muñeca hasta gotear por el suelo así que no era un buen espectáculo para ver. Si fuera un estudiante normal, alguien que no siente el pecho caliente, habría pensado que estaba sucio e inmediatamente iría al baño para quitarlo con jabón y agua... Han Seon-ho levantó la palma de la mano a la altura de su rostro y lo miró fijamente. De repente, abrió la boca, sacó la lengua... _Y permitió que el animal que vivía dentro de él_ _lamiera_ _la saliva que tanto quería probar._


	22. 6

Lee Myung no estuvo en la hora del almuerzo pero, después de que comenzara el quinto período, apareció en el aula a pasitos realmente pequeños. Fue en el momento en que el maestro estaba escribiendo **"Autoaprendizaje"** en el pizarrón.  
Lee Myung, quien abrió con cuidado la puerta corrediza y entró, respondió que estaba en la sala de salud a la pregunta del maestro sobre _¿En dónde había estado?_

**"Entra y siéntate".**

Mientras se sentaba, se veía bien. No se notaba enfermo ni avergonzado, solo deprimido y frío, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, la única persona que prestaba atención a su apariencia parecía ser **Seonho**. Ni el profesor, ni los jóvenes que le insultaban en la clase de química lo estaban mirando tanto como lo estaba haciendo él. Ellos parecían haber olvidado por completo sus burlas, la tos y que tuvo que ir de inmediato al centro de salud. Más bien, era el clima exterior, con fuertes lluvias y rayos, lo que había atraído la atención de los niños esta vez.

**"Ya sabe la dinámica. Si hay alguien que esté hablando, escriba su nombre en la lista. Iré a la oficina por un momento."**

**"Sí."**

Y tan pronto como el maestro desapareció, los truenos y los rayos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia y a mostrar un sonido impresionantemente fuerte. La mirada de Seonho, sin embargo, se volvió inconscientemente hacia la izquierda...

**"¿No sienten cómo que siempre le piden al líder de la clase que haga todo?"**

**"Siempre nos dejan estudiar solos".**

**"No voy a dejarlo así, voy a ir a la oficina también para cobrar mi sueldo."**

El estudiante delgado se sentó detrás de los niños que charlaban sobre las injusticias del salón... Tenía una postura ligeramente torcida, con ambos brazos inclinados sobre el pupitre y unos auriculares bastante discretos en las orejas.

 _ **"Ah... Lo siento."**_  
  
La escena, que parecía no poder irse de su mente, se volvió a reproducir mientras giraba la cabeza y miraba ahora hacía el escritorio. _¡Maldita sea_! Se acabó, no había nada que pensar sobre ello. Estaba allí y ayudó al chico como se supone que lo haría un buen líder de clase. Además ¡Ni siquiera fue gran cosa que babeara y le hablara así que...! Así que...

_¿Por qué sigue viniendo su cara?_

**"Vaya, loco".**

**"Está lloviendo horrible."**

**"Hay que cerrar las ventanas".**

Por un instante, _toda el aula se iluminó de un color blanco_. Incluso los niños que estaban haciendo su trabajo o dormitando en el otro extremo miraron por la ventana y soltaron palabras de puro terror. Sin embargo, el sonido de su voz fue aplastado por el estruendo de un nuevo trueno y la vista de más chispas a la distancia...  
Como los otros, Seonho miró hacia la ventana con una expresión estúpida.

**"Wow, ¿No cayó ese rayo aquí cerca?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"**

**"Está negro allí".**

_Pero lo que Seonho ve no es el paisaje exterior..._ En medio de su vista, estaba un niño frente a una gran ventana, con la luz de las nubes chocando contra su piel. Debido a que el aula estaba oscura, su rostro sombreado pareció colorearse en un azul hermoso y luego, la suave silueta de su nariz y de sus labios se destacó a contraluz incluso aunque estaba relativamente lejos de él... Esa línea lateral tallada por la luz era tan delicada, **tan perfecta,** que se quedó sin habla y también dejó de respirar.

El ángulo en el que estaba sentado parecía más elaborado que accidental. _Como en una sesión de fotos..._

**"Una maldita tormenta".**

**"¿Cómo vamos a ir a casa?"**

El niño, que llevaba un tiempo quieto, volvió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y se quitó los auriculares de la oreja... Seonho ni siquiera parpadeó porque no quería perderse ningún pequeño cambio de la escena. _El sonido de los niños fue más fuerte que el sonido del trueno..._

**"Ah ¡Puta madre!"**

**"¡Oigan, silencio!"**

Seonho gritó y miró al lado izquierdo del salón de reojo. No había forma de que Lee Myung pudiera desaparecer de un momento para otro, eso era verdad, pero su mirada se negaba a apartarse de él más de lo necesario... Myung estaba mirando hacia afuera como otros jóvenes, pero parecía estar envuelto en una energía completamente diferente. _¿Es por la fuerte lluvia o por los rayos? ¿Le gusta este tipo de ambiente?_ Porque, esa expresión que tiene, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y la boca abierta no era similar a ninguna de las caras que había visto antes y sería adecuado decir que era, **infinitamente hermoso.** Dios, era un niño tan hermoso que daba la ilusión de pertenecer a un lugar más especial y precioso que a un aula húmeda.

Estaba sordo. 

Los sonidos de los niños y los truenos estaban lejos... Solo estaba él, y la impresión de que la temperatura, la humedad, la luz e incluso el polvo que flotaba en el aire en este punto, _existían para completar la imagen de Myung mirando por la ventana._ El mundo se volvió blanco de nuevo y poco a poco regresó a su color original...  
En ese momento, como el clímax de una película, Seonho tomó el primer respiro que había aguantado desde el inicio. Myung parpadeó lentamente, dejando al descubierto una pupila reflejada de forma difusa que se elevó y luego cayó frente a él. Abrió los ojos hasta la mitad y sonrió de esa manera que nunca antes había visto en su vida y entonces, _escuchó música en su oído_. Calor, un temblor extraño y delicioso...

Era una melodía y una sensación de la que nunca había oído hablar, **hasta que la tuvo allí con él.**


	23. Verano 1

_Incluso las cosas más impresionantes se volverán aburridas con el tiempo._

El día que tuvo un gran avance conociendo sus propios sentimientos se vino abajo como una mentira. Lee Myung dijo que estaba agradecido por lo de esa vez en química, pero no fue a contarle cómo estaba después de eso ni habló sobre lo extraño que había sido que le cubriera la boca... Solamente, volvió a su tranquila forma original. _Nada había cambiado_.

Seonho intentaba evitar pensar en ese día porque las cosas que habían pasado inmediatamente después de eso eran demasiado extrañas y excepcionales como para poderlas comprender. No volteaba a verlo para no perderse y trataba de irse primero para no cometer una locura... Sin embargo, se volvió extremadamente curioso sobre él. _¿Cuántas clases tuvo en primer grado? ¿Dónde vivió? ¿Dónde se graduó?_ Desde cosas básicas como estas hasta curiosidades personales _¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos? ¿Cuáles son sus comidas favoritas? ¿Qué canciones escucha siempre? ¿Qué ropa le gusta?_ Pero el camino para llenar su curiosidad estaba lleno de baches. Preguntando a su alrededor, apenas descubrió de que escuela venía así que, dar con información más allá de eso era prácticamente imposible.

 **"Myung, ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?"** Entonces preguntó directamente, como algo muy casual. **"Soy el encargado del departamento de radiodifusión. ¿Te gustaría que pasáramos canciones que te gusten a la hora del almuerzo?"** Añadió con una sonrisa.

Aunque enfatizó que no tenía intenciones sospechosas, Lee Myung tenía un rostro que decía que _no estaba convencido en absoluto con sus palabras._

**"No, está bien así."**

Se quitó los auriculares, se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta trasera.

**"¿Es incómodo hablar con los demás? ¿Por qué estás siempre solo?"**

Seonho miró hacia la puerta trasera y luego sujetó los auriculares que Myung había dejado atrás. Cuando levantó un lado y se lo puso en la oreja, salió una canción de moda inesperada.

**"Es sorprendente que le gusten los grupos de chicas. Pensé que escucharía algo así como a** **_Debussy_ ** **."**

Seonho se rió y volvió a bajar los auriculares....

Desde ese día hasta que se graduó, solo se escucharon canciones de ídolos femeninas durante el almuerzo en la escuela secundaria Namsan. _Pero nadie sabía la razón._


	24. 2

Lee Myung, que estuvo ausente durante tres días, apareció el día antes de la prueba general. De alguna manera, parecía un poco demacrado.

**"** **Jaewoo** **, abre tu ventana".**

**"¿Por qué? ¿No vas a encender el aire acondicionado?**

**"Es porque hay mucha polvo.** **Ábrela** **rápido".**

¿Habría sido útil ventilar en cada descanso? Solo entendía que Lee Myung nunca tosió desde que comenzó a hacerlo. Cuando les tocaba clase de química, llegaba a la sala con anticipación y abría todas las ventanas, sacudía las cortinas y abría las puertas de par en par para que entrara el aire. Los chicos se quejaban de que no podían cambiarse la ropa de educación física porque tenían las ventanas abiertas y hacía mucho frío, pero no pensó ni por una sola vez que fuera tiempo desperdiciado.   
Aparte de eso, los días no son diferentes de lo habitual. Asistía a clases, jugaba fútbol con sus amigos durante su descanso, almorzaba, jugaba en la computadora y después tomaba clases.

El último tiempo de clase le correspondía al llamado _autoaprendizaje_. Ja-woo estaba sentado en la primera fila, roncando, y Kyung-min en el asiento trasero, el que decía que quería ayudarlo con sus estudios, estaba exactamente en la misma posición.   
A pesar de que más de la mitad del aula estaba dormida, el maestro parecía bastante determinado en terminar de leer un libro. Seonho también se estaba muriendo, sus párpados estaban pesados y sentía que definitivamente iba a estrellar la cabeza contra la banca en cualquier momento. " **La importancia de la constitución en una sociedad legalista... La función es... Las limitaciones de los derechos básicos..."** Oh se estaba volviendo loco porque tenía mucho sueño.

Se pasó la mano por la cara una vez más y levantó la cabeza para intentar despejarse. Entonces, mientras miraba a su alrededor... _Se quedó completamente perdido en el niño que estaba dormido_. No lo había visto hacer eso jamás así que se rió espontáneamente. Era adorable, pero también se veía gracioso, _¿No es está una combinación que no encaja en absoluto con su cara?_ Pero bueno, ya que incluso un niño tan aplicado como Myung estaba sufriendo, se preguntó si había una maldición relacionada con la somnolencia en la última lección de los jueves.

La cabeza de Myung se movió lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás desde el asiento hasta que finalmente se inclinó tanto que la punta de su nariz llegó al libro de texto. La reacción hizo que la parte superior de su cuerpo saltara como un resorte y, al mismo tiempo, que despertara y levantara la cabeza con una expresión de sorpresa.

Seonho finalmente apartó la mirada de él y sonrió.

El tiempo pasó lentamente... Seonho tenía tanto sueño que inmediatamente después de salir de clases optó por tomar un balde de agua y verterla toda directamente sobre su cabeza. Después, en el camino de regreso a su lugar por la puerta trasera, sus ojos, _que siempre se dirigían inmediatamente a una banca en específico_ , notaron que Lee Myung se había quedado completamente dormido sobre el escritorio. Los auriculares negros que salían de sus oídos habían colgado hasta terminar junto al asiento así que Seonho, sonriendo de un modo más que encantado, tranquilamente caminó hacía él y puso las cosas sobre su lugar. Incluso después de que el tiempo pasó, el **autoaprendizaje** no era una guerra de nervios contra el estudio sino una guerra contra el maldito sueño. El aire bochornoso seguía tirando de los párpados de todos hacia abajo así que los niños dormitaban y dormían sin detenerse a pensar en ocultarlo. El número de supervivientes se redujo a uno, **Seonho** , pero al final, cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas, el maestro de aula entró y dio inicio a la nueva asignatura gritando:

**"¡Estos mocosos! ¿Creen que esto es un hotel?"**

Al terminar el día, la mayoría de los niños se dirigieron inmediatamente a sus propios hogares o a sus academias de regularización. Las tareas de limpieza se mantuvieron como siempre y los niños que eran encargados de estos deberes tuvieron que quedarse a terminar. Seonho era el líder de su aula así que, como tal, tuvo que llevar una caja llena de documentos a la oficina de administración junto con tres de sus amigos.

**"¡Ah, creo que se me caerá el brazo!"**

**"Es realmente pesado, maldita sea."**

**"Puto maestro, puta escuela."**

El tema sobre la caja cambió mientras pensaban en insultos apropiados para su maestro y después, como si tuvieran activado el botón de **"conversaciones random"** hablaron sobre ir a la sala de computación para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, Seonho últimamente estaba experimentando algo así como una _tentación sorprendentemente intensa de ir a espiar a Myung antes de irse a casa,_ así que tuvo que inventar una excusa para ello.

**"En realidad pensaba en ir a la biblioteca"**

**"Hombre ¿Es enserio? ¿No podrías concentrarte mejor después de jugar durante... Aproximadamente 2 horas?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Solo dos pequeñas e insignificantes horitas?"**

**"Sí, estaría bien. ¡Pero luego vamos a estudiar todos juntos por hacerme perder esto!"**

**"¡Eso es todo! Como era de esperar, el líder de la clase debe dar ejemplo a los demás. ¡Juegos y estudio! ¡Como todos unos estudiantes de secundaria!"**

Jaewoo, quien dijo que estudiaría mucho este año, fue el más motivado con la nueva idea.

**"¡Y luego vamos a dormir!"**

**"Oh, claro, eres muy bueno en eso".**

**"Soy bueno en todo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear, perra?"**

**"Me vas a poner de mal humor, mierda."**

**"...Hey, hijo de puta."**

Seonho subió las escaleras, riéndose debido a las peleas habituales de sus amigos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que llegaron al corredor del segundo piso, un grupo de estudiantes de la clase 1 saltaron hacía ellos y después corrieron al unísono.

**"** **Uh** **, ¿Qué están haciendo?"**

**"¿Que pasó?"**

Curiosos, voltearon la cabeza y caminaron rápido, mirando alrededor. Alguien gritó desde atrás incluso antes de que volvieran a preguntar:

**"¡Es una pelea!"**

**"¡Hay una pelea en la clase 5!"**

Seonho y sus amigos intercambiaron miradas y corrieron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Todos los niños querían ver la pelea, pero Seonho tenía ideas muy diferentes sobre esto: Era el líder de la clase, al que se llamaba cuando algo iba mal en el aula. Solo estaba pensando que tenía que detener cualquier pelea a como diera lugar y antes de que tuviera que llenar alguna clase de reporte.

**"¿Quién está peleando? No tiene sentido."**

Las grandes peleas en la escuela generalmente no ocurren sin alguna razón en particular y, en realidad, desde que habían ganado las tres medallas en el evento deportivo se había creado una hermandad bastante pegajosa.

**"¿Quién pelea? No puedo ver. ¿Quién es?"**

**"Uno es Oh** **Hyeong** **-seok y el otro no lo sé".**

Mientras corrían, les llegaba a los oídos el ruido de los compañeros diciendo un montón de palabras sobre lo que pasaba adentro. **Oh** **Hyeong** **-seok** era una persona de sangre caliente que se encendía ante la más mínima provocación. Incluso aunque se llevara bien contigo. _Pero no era del tipo que iba por la vida golpeando a quien_ _fuera_ _así que alguien debió haberlo tocado._

**"¿Quién diablos atacó a Oh** **Hyeong** **-seok?"**

La mayoría de los niños de la clase le tenían miedo en secreto, así que no se imaginaban que alguien fuera lo suficientemente "Hombre" como para que lo pudiera enfrentar.

Seonho, que corrió a toda velocidad hacía el frente de la clase 5, se abrió paso entre la multitud y se impulsó hasta llegar a la puerta trasera. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Había demasiada gente en el aula. En el medio, como se esperaba, Oh Hyeong-seok estaba exhalando un espíritu de pelea impresionante mientras se quedaba con los brazos cruzados. Era un supuesto **"niño punk"** , así que su uniforme nunca estaba bien puesto y su flequillo, demasiado elaborado, se extendía firmemente hacia arriba y para atrás. El escritorio extendido bajo sus pies aparentemente fue derribado por una patada y, después, _había un niño que_ _sostenía_ _una escoba de plástico..._

Seonho sintió que su corazón se había detenido.

Entró, empujando a los niños que bloqueaban la puerta. No parecía que alguien estuviera realmente preocupado por la situación, más bien estaban emocionados y enérgicos. Como si todo esto fuera un gran espectáculo para que pudieran reír... Pero, **Lee Myung** no tenía amigos así que la única persona que podía detener esta pelea sin sentido era él mismo. Utilizando todo su poder.

**"¿No? ¡Dime que es mentira!"**

**"Eso es..."**

**"¿Tu mamá dio un soborno?"**

Oh Hyeong-seok escupió esta suposición con confianza, aunque en realidad, pensando con sentido común, Lee Myung no necesitaba darle un soborno el maestro de aula porque no tenía planes de ir a la universidad. Los papeles no importaban, ni el registro de asistencia o cosas estúpidas como esas. Sin embargo, los niños no estaban interesados en la verdad. Solo estaban siendo consumidos por el hecho de que no fuera castigado incluso estando ausente la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Lee Myung escuchó a Oh Hyeong-seok y se rió de él:

**"Necesito limpiar ¿Puedes irte?"**

Levantó los ojos y entonces toda la clase dijo: _**"¡**_ _ **Ooh**_ _ **, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"**_ Como si los estuvieran provocando para pelear. Oh Hyung-seok frunció la boca y extendió un mano hacía Myung.

**"Eres un bastardo presumido, todos piensan que eres un idiota."**

Los vítores estallaron como si fuera un insulto verdaderamente genial.

**"¿Qué pasa si digo que el verdadero idiota eres tú?"**

Seonho empujó hacia adelante otra vez, trepando las paredes de espectadores que se apilaban innumerables veces frente a él. El puño del chico tembló. _¿Está molesto de que Lee Myung no parezca herido por sus palabras mal intencionadas?_ Es un niño tranquilo que no lastima a los demás así que en realidad ni siquiera tendrían que meterse con él...  
Un rincón de su corazón dolía como si fuera su culpa que Myung estuviese siendo atacado.

**"¡Vete a la mierda, bastardo!"**

Seonho se detuvo en seco después de escuchar un grito agudo. Era un sonido que nadie esperaba, por lo que la atmósfera se enfrió como si les hubieran vertido agua fría encima. Incluso Oh Hyeong-seok, que estaba en medio de una fiebre de ira, se sintió avergonzado e hizo una expresión estúpida como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. _Seonho finalmente terminó por ponerse a reír_.

**"¿Me** **insultaste** **?**

**"Claro. Porque lo hiciste primero"**

**"¡Porque eres un maldito enfermo te llamé idiota! ¿Cuál es el problema?"**

**"Ja, pues tú eres un pedazo de basura. Por eso te dije bastardo y que te fueras a la mierda. Creo que perteneces muy bien a ese lugar".**

Pensó que la diferencia de peso era un punto clave sobre quién podía o no ganar la batalla... Pero fue un gran error que reconoció de inmediato. Lee Myung no parecía asustado así que no dijo ni una palabra de temor. Más bien, la cara de Oh Hyeong-seok se puso roja debido a las frases que pronunció.

**"¡Pelea, pelea!"**

Oh, Hyeong-seok no pudo superar su enojo así que se desquitó pateando el escritorio una vez más. Después de la fuerte actuación de rugir, corrió hacia Lee Myung como si quisiera comenzar a arremeter contra su cara... **Y allí fue cuando Seonho se abalanzó para intervenir**. Extendió una mano y agarró la muñeca de Seok justo antes de que las yemas de sus dedos tocaran el cuello de su camisa.

**"¿Líder de clase?"**

**"¿Qué estás haciendo en el salón?"**

Seonho intentó hablar con calma, pero en realidad estaba tan enojado y nervioso que los dedos le habían comenzado a temblar.

**"Deberías quitarte de mi camino."**

**"Estoy preguntando qué estás haciendo en el aula,** **Hyeong** **-seok."**

Cuando volvió a preguntar, el ruido de los alrededores, que era fuerte y desordenado, disminuyó gradualmente hasta hacer que fuera bastante incómodo. Seonho esperó pacientemente a que Oh Hyeong-seok respondiera, pero en lugar de hacerlo, el joven retiró bruscamente la muñeca que le estaba agarrando. Al parecer lo había sujetado con más fuerza de la que necesitaba. Hyeong-seok frunció el ceño y se frotó la piel con la otra mano, donde las marcas de sus dedos ya se estaban formando.

**"Él comenzó a pelear conmigo".**

Seonho lo miró por un momento, luego volvió la cabeza para observar a Myung. El niño vaciló y respondió levemente:

**"Para limpiar, tengo que despejar el camino. Solo pedí que se quitara porque no dejaba de estorbar".**

Seonho dudaba de sus ojos y oídos. Fue porque parecía que él no era un estudiante que gritara o maldijera y mucho menos que se defendiera... Seonho se alzó de hombros:

**"Bueno... Yo creo que fue tu culpa, Seok"**

**"..."**

**"Incluso si no ayudas con la limpieza, no debes interferir. Levanta el escritorio y vete de aquí".**

Hyung-seok Oh evitó la mirada de Seonho lo máximo posible, luego agarró su mochila con brusquedad y la puso en su hombro antes de desaparecer por la puerta trasera. Habían hablado en voz baja todo este tiempo, pero sonó inesperadamente fuerte porque los estudiantes abarrotados estaban conteniendo la respiración dentro y fuera del aula... Oh Hyung-seok, que parecía firme en su decisión, regresó adentro con un golpe sordo y gritó:

 **"¡Maldición**!"

Con manos ásperas y fuertes, colocó el escritorio en su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera otra vez, apartando a los niños con un empujón antes de desaparecer en algún lugar.

**"Bueno, eso fue gracioso... ¿Pero qué están viendo, chismosos? Salgan de aquí".**

Kyungmin, quien estaba mirando con bastante entusiasmo a su lado, echó a los otros compañeros de clase diciendo que si no, definitivamente los iba a acusar con el director. A fin de cuentas ellos estaban allí porque era divertido, no había un motivo real.   
Lee Myung, que perdió el foco de atención, seguía mirando por la ventana mientras sostenía una escoba de plástico con ambas manos. Hablar con él era incómodo así que Seonho tosió antes de abrir la boca.

**"Myung, ¿Quién está de servicio además de ti?"**

**"Él."**

La mirada de Seonho siguió uno de sus dedos largos y entonces encontró a un niño que estaba tan callado como una estatua.

**"¿Aparte de ti y Kyu-** **il** **?"**

**"Creo que todos huyeron".**

**"¿Entonces ustedes dos lo van a seguir?"**

Myung asintió un poco. Quizá como consecuencia de la discusión, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo e incluso las orejas le comenzaron a brillar. Seonho le sonrió:

**"Fuiste más valiente de lo que pareces. No** **pestañeaste** **mientras te enfrentaste a un oponente que es más grande y tiene una voz más agresiva que la tuya ¿Quién hubiera pensado que había un corazón tan fuerte detrás de tu gentil apariencia?"**

**"Líder de clase, ¿No vas a venir a jugar?"**

El aula, de donde se fueron todas las personas, todavía tenía a sus tres amigos dentro. Los que habían decidido ir juntos a la sala de computación. El salón ahora parecía excepcionalmente grande y estaba desordenado después de las clases. Está polvoriento. Incluso si todos ponen lo mejor de su parte a la hora de la salida, las divisiones siempre están desorganizadas y hay basura por aquí y por allá.

**"Vayan primero."**

**"¿Por qué? ¡Tú y yo somos un equipo!"**

**"Te esperamos aquí."**

**"No. Vayan primero y yo los alcanzo."**

**"Bueno."**

Cuando Jaewoo se dio la vuelta con una expresión de decepción, kyungmin gritó desde un lado como si estuviera muy feliz con la decisión de su amigo.

**"Muajaja, vamos a** **patearte** **el trasero."**

**"¡Oh no! ¡Eso no es justo!"**

**"Seonho, tarda todo lo que quieras."**

**"Oye, Kim Kyungmin, mejor hagamos otra cosa hasta que Seonho se desocupe."**

**"Nop, chico. Eso si sería una injusticia."**

Después de que sus amigos se fueron, Seonho se quedó supervisando la obra de limpieza. El niño, llamado **Kyu-** **il** **,** era tan callado que tenía pocos recuerdos de mezclar palabras con él alguna vez y **Lee Myung** , que estaba demasiado ansioso por limpiar, iba de un lado a otro como si Seonho no estuviera allí... _Y la verdad es que Seonho se sentía muy idiota estando a su lado así que no se le ocurría un tema que sacar para conversar con él._

Entonces, transcurrieron en silencio 30 minutos de limpieza.

Después de que la basura se puso en los botes correspondientes y los escritorios se volvieron a colocar en línea, se miraron a los ojos. Kyu-il se puso la mochila al hombro sin mostrar orgullo ni alegría, solo como si hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer y estuviera listo para ir a casa. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Seonho.

**"Oh, sí. Lo hiciste bien,** **Kyuil** **. Adiós. Te veré mañana."**

Sonrió y salió del aula.

El siguiente fue Myung. También se puso la mochila al hombro y tomó sus libros. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kyu-Il, escapó. ¡Se fue casi corriendo por la puerta trasera! Así que, inevitablemente, Seonho se quedó solo, mirando la puerta del salón de clases y sintiéndose perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar. Es decir _¿Hizo algo malo?_ No fue que detuviera la pelea con la esperanza de que pasara algo o le dijera **gracias** pero, viendo que ya no estaba con él, sintió que su pecho estaba adolorido. Igual a si hubiese perdido una gran oportunidad.

Cuando sus pensamientos estaban todos revueltos, **Seonho realizó una acción impulsiva de la que nunca pensó ser capaz...** Después de correr por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras saltando de dos en dos y rápidamente llegó al primer piso. Respirando como loco, miró a su alrededor. _Lee se quitó los zapatos y los metió en la caja._

**"Myung."**

Se acercó y le tocó un poco el hombro, pero el niño parecía tan asombrado que lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue tropezar, caer y verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

**"Oh, Myung... Lo siento ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Estoy bien."**

**"¿Te pegaste? ¿Te llevo al doctor?"**

**"No. Estoy bien."**

Pero notó que estaba frotándose las rodillas porque le dolían un montón... _Seonho quería ayudarlo y acariciarlo también_ , pero prácticamente no podía hacer nada más que quedarse quieto.

**"Entonces..."**

Pero Myung, que se recuperó de la lesión, suspiró y siguió metiendo sus pies en los tenis. Su rostro estaba teñido de rojo otra vez, pero Seonho lo atribuyó a que estaba avergonzado por el golpe...

**"Esto... ¿Para dónde vas?"**

Se quitó los zapatos de interior y los metió en su caja de zapatos mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero sus palabras llegaron solo después de ponerse los dos tenis.

**"Apartamentos** **Hansol** **".**

**"Yo también vivo allí, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?"**

De hecho, el vivía en la dirección opuesta, pero las mentiras vinieron de forma natural. Una vez más, Lee Myung no respondió de inmediato. La velocidad de conversación era lenta pero sobre todo, el espacio entre palabras era inusualmente largo. El silencio continuó hasta que caminó y cruzó el medio del patio de recreo.

**"Ah... ¿Eso significa que no?"**

Era vergonzoso volver a preguntar si podía ir con él y en caso de que se sintiera forzado, Seonho rechazó la posibilidad de volver a abrir la boca. En cambio, naturalmente se volvió hacia el apartamento Hansol y lentamente, se abrió paso hasta caminar junto a Myung.


	25. 3

Era un día típico de verano. El sol brillaba con una luz cálida y las cigarras revoloteaban alrededor. Los perros que los estaban acompañando se sentaron por allí dejando la lengua de fuera y los estudiantes de la escuela primaria, montados en una patineta, corrían mientras tomaban un helado con sabor a fruta o iban por el carril de las bicicletas. Mientras caminaban en silencio, pensó que el uniforme de " **Namsan** **High** **School** **"** se adaptaba muy bien a Lee Myung. El color blanco era bueno porque su piel era blanca también. Incluso los pantalones grises que todo estudiante de la escuela odiaba por ser aburridos, parecían pulcros cuando los utilizaba.

_¿Cómo se veía con la ropa de primavera y otoño?_

Desafortunadamente, no importaba cuanto mirara dentro de sus recuerdos, su imagen nunca se le vino a la cabeza. Solo estaba... _La primera vez que entró en el aula y se_ _encorvó_ _para sentarse junto a la ventana_. Ese día, estaba nevando. Llevaba un abrigo porque era pleno invierno así que no había logrado observarlo bien. Ahora, teniéndolo tan de cerca, la mirada de Seonho subió a los pantalones de su uniforme y se quedó un rato descansando en las gruesas caderas del niño. Luego pasó a sus largos brazos extendidos y se movió sobre su cuello y su camisa. El cabello castaño, a la luz del sol, revoloteaba sobre sus pequeñas orejas que eran tan delicadas y bonitas como el resto de su cara. Seonho miró la apariencia de su flequillo durante un momento, volando suavemente sobre su frente hasta que de repente, _cada uno de sus pasos se sintió tan extraño que incluso olvidó para donde iba_. Solo estaba allí, caminando torpemente como un robot de hojalata mientras miraba un edificio de apartamentos distante que obviamente no conocía. Las cigarras del árbol lloraban como burlándose de él y entonces, mientras caminaba, con ese tipo de humor tan extraño, vió una estación de bomberos al otro lado de la calle. _Era una señal de que había llegado aproximadamente a la mitad del camino de la casa de Lee Myung_ y eso a la vez significaba que habían caminado en silencio durante al menos 15 minutos. Si es así, llegarán al frente de su puerta en poco tiempo y Lee Myung entrará sin decir nada otra vez.

**"¿Por qué no viniste?"**

Seonho le preguntó esto a toda prisa así que, debido a que su mente tenía un terrible sentido de urgencia, omitió las palabras de **"Tú" "escuela"** y **"en estos días."**

**"¿** **Uh** **?"**

Lee Myung se veía asombrado, como si pensara que finalmente había perdido la cabeza. Además, era tan extraño que a veces pareciera molesto, luego frío y en ocasiones, como un niño enfermo, _que su cara se volviera de un color rojo cereza impresionante._ Seonho se aclaró la garganta y volvió a decir:

**"Tú, ¿Por qué no habías venido a la escuela en los últimos días?"**

Lee Myung terminó por rascarse el cuello.

**"No me sentía bien".**

No es de extrañar, pensó que se había vuelto un poco tembloroso últimamente.

**"¿Tus pulmones?"**

**"No."**

Myung inclinó la cabeza como si hubiera recibido una pregunta difícil para contestar. Tal vez era muy tonto intentar _ligar_ con alguien enfermo preguntándole precisamente sobre su salud. ¡Que tonto! Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él y lo había arruinado diciendo algo así de inútil.

**"Es por el frío."**

Cuando estaba a punto de disculparse, Myung habló. Con una vocecita bastante pequeña.

**"¿Frío?"**

**"Ujum."**

Su voz era aún más diminuta que antes, por lo que no era posible escucharla sin prestar atención. _¿A dónde fue el niño que estaba tremendamente enojado después de que lo_ _insultaran_ _en el salón de clase?_ Ya no era la misma persona.

Lee Myung miró a Seonho y dijo:

**"Porque solo un tonto atrapa un resfriado en verano, así que digamos que fue el frío."**

Seonho intentó aguantar la risa.

**"Me gustaría que siguiera siendo primavera".**

A principios de junio, con el sonido sin escrúpulos de las cigarras locas por aparearse, Myung ladeó la cabeza.

**"Cierto. Hace tanto calor..."**

Y después de eso, la conversación se cortó durante bastante tiempo. Seonho quería caminar más despacio porque le gustaba como se sentía su corazón estando con él pero, cada vez que pisaba y pisaba otra vez, sentía que se acercaba sin piedad a un destino fatídico y que las oportunidades para hablar a solas con Lee Myung se tornarían entonces en "terriblemente escasas" otra vez.

**"Tú... Estuviste asombroso"**

**"¿** **Uh** **?"**

**"Cuando** **luchaste** **contra** **Hyungseok** **Oh, tu voz era muy fuerte y decidida".**

**"Ah, eso..."**

**"Vaya, hablar contigo es más difícil de lo esperado".** Seonho puso la palma de su mano sobre su cara y miró directamente al cielo. **"A ver... No importa lo que digan los niños sobre ti, ellos son idiotas y no te entienden".**

**"..."**

**"Les resulta fácil hablar sin siquiera saber de ti así que, me gusta que no les hagas caso".**

Pero tan pronto como dijo eso, se arrepintió. En realidad _¿Él era diferente a los demás?_ Hablaba con seguridad y ni siquiera estaba cerca de conocerlo bien así que el calor subió hasta instalarse finalmente en su cara. Ni siquiera podía mirar a un lado así que Myung, que había estado caminando como siempre lo hacía, de repente aprovechó esta oportunidad para decir:

**"Tú... Viste cuando mi mamá fue a la escuela".**

**"Yo lo vi."**

Silencio de nuevo.

Mientras Lee Myung sacó el tema de su madre y esperaba por sus palabras, Seonho estaba ocupado tratando de inferir lo que estaba pensando.

**"¿No me** **malinterpretaste** **?"**

Myung preguntó en un tono cauteloso.

**"¿Qué malentendido?"**

**"Soborno… Esas cosas."**

Parece que aunque dijera que **no** , prestó más atención de la necesaria a las palabras absurdas que soltó Oh Hyung-seok. Seonho respondió casualmente:

**"Era el "Día del Maestro" esa vez, así que por eso le dieron bocadillos. ¿No?"**

**"Cierto"**

**"Ese día también ahorramos dinero y compramos un pastel, pero lo que le dio tu mamá se veía mucho mejor".**

**"..."**

**"El hombre estaba babeando".**

Lo agregó en silencio porque se preguntaba si incluso una broma tonta haría que Myung se sintiera mejor... Los niños como Kim Kyungmin lo hacen bien y muy casualmente, pero cuando lo hace él, la verdad es que no parece divertido en lo más mínimo.

**"Es el profesor** **_Kimchi_ ** **"**

Pero se rió. Sus párpados se volvieron más delgados, cubriendo sus pupilas redondas y haciendo que su boca se moviera para dibujar una curva verdaderamente preciosa... Era, _como música en sus oídos._

**"La canasta que le dió mi mamá estaba echa con sobras".**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Es decir, alguien envió a casa un regalo lleno de cosas para comer. Algunas estaban muy buenas y me las comí con mi hermana, pero al final solo quedaron algunas cajas así que mi mamá se las dio al maestro porque estaban a punto de vencer."**

Seonho se rió repentinamente mientras escuchaba el repentino cambio de tono. Al principio, era una pequeña risa, pero cuanto más hablaba y recordaba, más divertida se volvía y se tornaba también en algo placenteramente escandaloso.

**"Jajajaja, no puede ser. Eso es muy divertido."**

**"¿Ah?"**

**"Myung, eres como un comediante."**

**"No creo que a la altura de un comediante."**

Los pasos de Myung fueron notablemente más rápidos. Sus mejillas y el borde de su cuello, visibles aún desde el borde de su camisa, estaban teñidos de un rojo brillante así que Seonho acortó apresuradamente la distancia.  
Dios... **No quería dejarlo ir.** Llegarían en un rato, pero era una pena que no pudiera decir. _ **"Te veré mañana"**_ porque en realidad no se hablaban en la escuela. La oportunidad de caminar con él podría no volver a aparecer.

Entonces, a Seonho se le ocurrió una excusa para retenerlo otro poquito:

 **"Myung..."** Cada vez que lo llama, a pesar de poner una reacción de sorpresa impresionante, no parecía querer huir de él. **"¿Te gustaría comer algo?"**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"Porque la cafetería de la mamá de un amigo está cerca de aquí. Es muy buena y te prometo que te va a gustar."**

**"Yo... No lo sé, yo..."**

**"Vamos, yo compraré lo que tú quieras."**

Myung vaciló, y luego se detuvo. Pensó que la apariencia de quedarse quieto y mirarlo era similar a la de un pequeño conejito con ojos grandes así que de repente, _sintió la necesidad de estirar la mano y tirar de su muñeca para tenerlo un poquito más cerca de él_. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, se asombraba de si mismo cuando pensaba en ello hasta el punto de tener incluso algo de miedo por perder el control.  
Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Myung, los semáforos para peatones cambiaron dos veces.

**"Bueno, pero... No estaría bien que me compraras algo."**

**"Jaja, vamos primero. De esa manera podrás ver."**

Se pararon torpemente frente al paso de peatones y cruzaron la calle así que, cuando salieron de la sombra, la cálida luz del sol atravesó sus ojos como si fuera el reflejo de una ventana. Seonho hizo un toldo con sus manos y apoyó su frente un poco contra los dedos. Cuando cerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo, notó un tenis limpio abriéndose paso por las calles. El dorso de una mano blanca, moviéndose lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Un cabello sedoso, unos labios pequeños... Tan precioso, _que el animal dentro de él gruñó con hambre._

La tienda de bocadillos estaba en un callejón al otro lado de la calle. Fue una vez al comienzo del semestre y regresó a ella tres meses después. Cuando estaban en la escuela elemental venían una vez a la semana pero ahora, después de subir de nivel y cambiarse de salón, terminaron teniendo tantas cosas que hacer que naturalmente dejaron de frecuentar cosas que antes eran de rutina.

Cuando abrió la puerta de vidrio con una hoja azul adherida a ella, se reveló una tienda con cuatro mesas. Algo pequeñito. Mientras Seonho iba directo a una que fuera para dos personas, Myung miraba para todos lados, se retorció y finalmente se sentó de modo que pudiera ver hacía la calle.  
La madre de Jaewoo, que estaba enrollando _kimbap_ en la cocina, los saludó en voz alta sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

**"Bienvenidos."**

**"Hola, tía."**

**"Oh, Han Seonho, ¿Verdad? Ha sido un largo tiempo. ¿Y mi hijo?**

**"** **Jaewoo** **está estudiando. No deja de leer últimamente."**

Después de mentir de buena fe por un amigo, Seonho apoyó los codos en la mesa turquesa y lo volvió a mirar... La superficie de la madera estaba ligeramente pegajosa por la humedad pero servía muy bien para no perderse detalle alguno de Lee Myung, quien ahora estaba observando el menú en la pared.

**"¿Qué te gusta?"**

**"Estoy bien."**

**"¿Bueno? Entonces lo haré por ti".**

Han Seonho caminó hacia la cocina, pidió algo de comida y habló un poco con la madre de su amigo antes de regresar con el niño que se veía _honestamente incómodo_. Seonho pidió también dos tazas de agua, coloca una frente a Myung y la otra se la bebe casi hasta la mitad. Le miró las manos: Hay venas que sobresalen del dorso de la muñeca, un dorso con un hueso abultado en cada nodo... Naturalmente, su mirada se volvió hacia sus dedos que eran tan largos y delgados como su cuerpo, con uñas de color rosa pálido y una piel que se veía suave y extrañamente perfecta... Pero la madre de Jaewoo dejó el plato sobre la mesa y entonces rompió con el extraño momento de inspección. Para los dos, sirvió un plato de _tteokbokki_ , _tempura variada_ y _pastel de pescado en_ _jjolmyeon_ con unas patatas fritas. Seonho y Myung estaban avergonzados, pero igual comenzaron a mover la cabeza un montón de veces para atrás y para adelante.

**"Muchas gracias, tía."**

**"No, para nada. Nuestro Seonho siempre se ocupa de hacer sesiones de estudio así que por eso estoy muy agradecida.** **Uh** **, sería bueno si nuestro** **Jaewoo** **fuera tan cuidadoso como tú."**

Desde muy joven, ella comenzó a pensar que más que su amigo de videojuegos y partidos de fútbol, Han Seonho era el _tutor privado de_ _Jaewoo_ _._ Aunque no era cierto. Ella dejó la comida y sonrió alegremente, mirando a Seonho y a Myung alternativamente.

**"Entonces coman bien."**

Después de eso, _fue la guerra_. Para deshacerse de toda la comida que parecía ser para 5 personas, no dijeron una palabra y se concentraron únicamente en comer. Después de poner un bocado de _Tteokbokki_ en sus bocas, pensaron que también tenían que vaciar el plato de _jjolmyeon_ y comerse el pastel de pescado. Como eran amigos de Jae-woo, la verdad es que los llenó con mucha sopa, pastel de pescado y en secreto, incluso les dio más _Tteokbokki_ del que le ofrecía a los clientes habituales...

Contrariamente a Seonho, Lee comió muy bien. No parecía detenerse y su boca se llenaba una y otra vez aunque la velocidad era lenta.

**"¿Tú no comiste del plato de aquí?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Yo ya comí un montón de esto, lo siento."**

Seonho bajó la cuchara con cara de vergüenza. Que solo esté comiendo del plato delantero puede deberse a que es incómodo para él comer con otras personas o pedir de lo que tiene. Y como siempre iba con sus amigos y ellos eran unos cerdos, lo comió sin pensar en preguntarle primero si quería probar.

 **"Ah, no. Está bien así."** Myung abrió los ojos y le señaló los platos **. "Estoy comiendo lo que quiero comer."**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"Ujum".**

Seonho pensó que debía rotar los platos... Si tenía otra oportunidad de llevarlo a comer, por supuesto.

**"Tomas mucha agua cuando comes ¿Verdad? Es que te veo siempre a la hora del almuerzo..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

Tan pronto como Myung escuchó lo que dijo, el interior de su boca se sintió seco y la sangre fluyó hacia su rostro a un ritmo impresionante. Seonho se avergonzó también así que tragó saliva ante el golpe de una extraña sed que le picaba la garganta. _Era una sed ardiente como un desierto_ así que tomó el cuenco un poco apresuradamente y bebió el caldo de pescado sin ponerse a pensar. Fue un acto que ejecutó después de olvidar que la madre de Jaewoo había vuelto a llenarlo con sopa caliente.

**"Ah... ¡Mi lengua!"**

Rápidamente dejó el cuenco y bebió agua, pero incluso así sintió un hormigueo impresionante. Como si ya no tuviera la lengua.

**"Jajaja".**

Luego hubo una risa refrescante del otro lado de la mesa. Seonho sentía que su cara estaba roja como una manzana así que no quería levantar la cabeza... Pero no pudo evitar hacerlo: Fue un momento en el que finalmente pudo ver a Myung sonreír ampliamente, _brillar para nadie más que para él..._ Así que su deseo de mirarlo y su deseo de esconderse en algún lugar chocaron de inmediato. Seonho apenas abrió la boca:

**"Oye, siempre soy así de torpe ¿Pero te divierte que me quede sin lengua?**

**"Lo siento."**

Una disculpa sincera volvió hacía él

**"Que era una broma, hombre."**

A medida que Seonho pronunciaba estas palabras y le sonreía otra vez, la apariencia de Myung se volvió cómoda nuevamente. Tomó el pastel de arroz con unos palillos y sonrió también.

**"Siempre pensé que eras perfecto".**

**"¿Yo?"**

**"Ujum."**

Seonho era un estudiante que estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Aunque estudiaba mucho nunca era suficiente y a veces se quedaba dormido en el salón. No quería estudiar, así que jugaba fútbol deliberadamente con sus amigos o iba a la sala de computación así que... Que le dijera "Perfecto" era...

**"Oh, vaya".**


	26. 4

**"Um..."**

Aunque no había nadie en la casa, apretó los dientes para apagar el sonido tan escandaloso de su voz. Cada vez que exhalaba, había niebla en la pared de vidrio de la ducha...

_**"Siempre pensé que eras perfecto."** _

Esa voz no deja de reproducirse en su cabeza. Una risa, una cara en la que no debería de estar pensando mientras se encuentra en este tipo de situación.

**"Ah, ah, ah..."**

El sonido del aliento saliendo de su boca y el gemido que escuchó en el centro de salud parecían superponerse. Era como si su mente no pudiera distinguir entre un rostro sonriendo pura y brillantemente y un rostro dolorosamente distorsionado por la asfixia...  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, _y fue solo en esa mezcla decadente de oscuridad y frío que pudo ver a la perfección esa cara_ _peligrosa_ _que tienta a los animales que viven en su interior._

Han Seon-ho, no sabía cuál de las dos expresiones lo excitaba más... Pero estaba horriblemente duro y necesitado.

**"¡Ah!"**

Cuanto más rápido se movía la mano que cubría su pene, más fuerte aplastaba la frente contra la pared y más escandalosos eran sus gemidos... Pero entonces, incluso en el momento del clímax, Han Seon-ho no podía saber exactamente lo que quería de él, _aunque era obvio que deseaba tener sexo con ese chico_ ¿Es algún tipo de fetiche o es solo una necesidad de chupar esa piel que se ve terriblemente suave? ¿Fue por esa cara sonriente que vió hace 30 minutos o fue debido a verlo babear y tener tos? Ah, maldita sea, ¿Por qué su rostro está tan blanco? ¿Por qué sus tobillo son tan delgados y bonitos?

Y así, la masturbación furtiva en el baño llegó a su final. 

Han Seon-ho le dio fuerza a sus brazos y concentró todo su poder en el deseo que se arremolinaba en el centro de su estómago. En el momento en que sintió que los vasos sanguíneos de la sien le iban a estallar, se le mojaron los dedos con su semen...

**"Ah, ah, maldita sea..."**

Una lujuria pegajosa se esparció en la pared de vidrio manchada de vapor, fluyendo lentamente hacia abajo para terminar dejando un rastro blanquecino y espeso. Seonho, después de mirarlo un rato, abrió la ducha y lo limpió todo con agua fría. Se quitó la playera mojada del uniforme y la tiró fuera de la ducha hasta que aterrizó lentamente en los azulejos negros del baño. Seonho aumentó la frecuencia y se puso agua fría en el cuerpo también hasta hacer que sus labios temblaran y que goteara sobre su cabello corto. 

Nadie lo estaba mirando, _pero igual se sintió muy avergonzado..._

A pesar de que la temperatura corporal descendió rápidamente y los dientes comenzaron a chocarle entre si, el extraño deseo que hervía dentro de su pecho no se calmó en absoluto, haciendo que tuviera miedo de que los animales en su corazón intentaran devorarse a si mismos. Era, como si sus sentimientos lo estuvieran convirtiendo en otra persona.

**"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"**

Tocó la pared con sus manos temblorosas pero, como era de esperar, no salió ninguna respuesta.


	27. 5

Seonho pensó que no sería capaz de mirar directamente a Myung debido a las cosas que había hecho en su casa la última vez... _Pero tenía un rincón desvergonzado._ Aunque siempre tuvo la culpa presente en una parte de su corazón, la verdad es que no fue tan complicado ver al niño... Como de costumbre, **Lee Myung** era alguien que estaba callado y que no sobresalía demasiado del montón. Por supuesto, Seonho, siendo el líder de la clase 5, hizo lo mismo de siempre y se mostró valiente: Cuando volvió la cabeza hacía él no evitó sus ojos, incluso cuando parecieron tener contacto durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar personalmente, ni siquiera ahora que habían llegado al período de festivales. El final de Junio es un momento en el que todos están ocupados con eventos para el disfrute de los demás así que, Seonho se quedaba todas las tardes con los niños de su club en lugar de sus compañeros de clase. El departamento de radiodifusión tuvo que producir un video promocional para el festival y cooperar con el departamento de teatro para hacer un breve drama parodiando un video musical e incluso ayudaba con cada uno de los programas del festival por lo que estuvo muy ocupado filmando y editando, organizando la línea de tiempo y ensayando. Se iba a casa después de las 10 en punto todos los días para supervisar los tres proyectos y como nuevo empleado de oficina, se quedaba en un día interminable de horas extras. Incluso había días que faltaba a clase por culpa del video promocional o debido a que iba a la sala de transmisión. Además, después de finalizar el producto del evento y cambiar parte del personal del festival, regresaba al salón de clases e intentaba dormir, solo unos segundos.

Era el momento de la última clase por lo que su maestro de aula llegó poco después de que se sentara y dejara su mochila _¿Por qué parecía que el único mérito reciente de Kim Ji-_ _nam_ _era acabar con su energía?_ Sin embargo, salió tan pronto como entró, dejando solo la palabra de que no tenían tarea. Entonces los niños empacaron sus maletas como si fuera lo más divertido desde que entraron a la escuela y luego salieron del aula, dejando solo al comité encargado de la limpieza y a los niños que tenían las escobas de plástico. Revisó su teléfono móvil, con la mochila justo sobre su espalda. Incluso hoy tenía que comunicarse con su madre para decirle que tenía que ir a trabajar a la sala de radiodifusión y que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo acordado... Pero antes de eso, un brazo apareció y desapareció frente a sus ojos como si fuera un fantasma. Era un brazo delgado y pálido, como si nunca hubiera estado expuesto a la luz del sol. Cuando Seonho, que tenía el cuerpo endurecido, levantó la cabeza, _Lee Myung ya caminaba hacía la salida como si el alma se le fuera en eso._

**"¿Qué...?"**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que comieron juntos en el comedor de la mamá de Jaewoo así que, no importaba cuanto lo pensara ni lo mucho que comenzara a analizar sus posibilidades, no podía entender la razón por la que había llegado hasta su escritorio si ni siquiera parecía querer hablar con él. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se alejó para perseguirlo, algo revoloteó en su escritorio. Era una hoja de papel, similar al color del pupitre. _Han Seonho tomó la nota:_

**♤ ♠ Te invito a la proyección del Departamento de Apreciación Cinematográfica ^^ ♠ ♤**   
**☆ ¿Cuándo? ☞☞☞ Día del festival 15:00**   
**☆ ¿Dónde? ☞☞☞ 1-8 Aula**   
**☆ ¿Qué? ☞☞☞ "El palacio de los asesinos"**

Miró la nota durante un buen rato. Parece que este club no tiene mucho presupuesto porque está impresa y cortada en papel tosco, el diseño era feo e iban a pasar una película que era increíblemente sombría a pesar de que se trataba de un festival divertido y colorido. Además _¿Por qué Lee Myung le entregó esta nota_? Tan extraño... Seonho miró hacia la puerta trasera, pero el personaje principal del misterio ya había desaparecido. Analizó una serie de posibilidades así que para esto, se volvió a sentar. Se acercó al frente del escritorio y extendió la mano _¿Y si era basura? ¿Y si la dejó caer por equivocacion?_ Debido a la naturaleza del niño, no puede ser una broma así que, la mirada se volvió hacia la nota de nuevo:

_**"Te invito ^^"** _

**"Jaja. Me invitó. ¡Lee Myung me invitó!"**

Lee Myung siempre va solo y no habla con cualquiera. Entonces, _¡Entonces probablemente es el único estudiante en toda la escuela que fue invitado por él!_ De repente, se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía con fuerza y de que también le estaban sudando las manos de un modo exagerado. Han Seonho se guardó rápidamente la nota en su bolsillo para no llegarla a arrugar y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, se encaminó hacia el pasillo principal.

**"Señor Seonho ¡Señor Seonho! El hombre que está manejando las entrevistas para los graduados acaba de llegar".**

**"Bueno. ¿Qué pasa con el archivo que teníamos pendiente?**

**"Lo puse en la web".**

Seonho entonces se sentó de nuevo y abrió la computadora portátil. Tuvo que volver a leerlo y verificarlo porque el locutor le había pedido que supervisara el guión para el día del evento. Mientras abría el documento, miró el calendario del festival...

**"A las 3 en punto... Sang Hyuk, ¿Puedo estar ausente a las 3 el día del festival? Solo me llevará 2 horas."**

**"¿De verdad te vas a ir? ¿Hay algo urgente?**

**"Eh... Me invitaron a la proyección de una película".**

**"¿Si?"**

**"Voy a buscar todos los ajustes de sonido y voy a completar lo del guión así que, no creo que tengas ningún tipo de problema. De todas maneras me puedes contactar si algo pasa."**

**"** **Uh** **, sí... Todos estaremos allí, así que no será mucho trabajo realmente pero ¿Es por la proyección de películas? ¿Es enserio?"**

**"Eh ¿Por qué?"**

**"Pues, es que pareces muy emocionado como para tratarse de algo de nuestra escuela ¿Seguro que no vas a** **fugarte** **para ver a una mujer o algo así?"**

En lugar de responder, Seonho sonrió y comenzó a trabajar en la computadora.


	28. 6

Los días de ser abusado con infinitas cantidades de trabajo continuaron hasta el día mismo del festival. Incluso después de que se completaron todas las producciones del vídeo, Seonho tuvo que efectuar un seguimiento exhaustivo de los eventos y actuaciones con el único propósito de no cometer una equivocacion y desperdiciar todo el trabajo que habían realizado sus compañeros. Los niños de su misma clase tenían envidia de que pudiera saltarse la mitad de las horas, pero no era algo que disfrutara en lo absoluto. Después de todo, tuvo que estudiar por separado y le pedía las notas de química y matemáticas a sus amigos... Además, estaba el hecho de que no hablaba en absoluto con Lee Myung, quien causó revuelo en su interior con un mensaje sobre ir a una proyección de películas en la escuela. Seonho estaba demasiado ocupado como para intentarlo y Myung, como de costumbre, era silencioso.

Así que, _llegaron al día del evento._

Desde las 9 de la mañana, Seonho ha estado demasiado distraído trabajando en la oficina de la escuela, en el auditorio, el patio de recreo y la oficina de transmisión también. Realizó una cobertura especial en el almuerzo como locutor y monitoreó todo sobre los siguientes eventos importantes. Mientras tanto, los videos de los que era director, fueron entregados a los niños del club de informática, quienes lo editaron en tiempo real para transmitirlo al final del festival...

Diez minutos antes de las 3 de la tarde, Seonho le dejó todo el trabajo a sus compañeros y juniors y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El papel que estaba hecho jirones tocó la punta de sus dedos así que, incluso si no lo sacaba, _el contenido ya estaba pegado en su cabeza como una fotografía._

Seonho llegó tranquilamente a la clase 8 del primer grado. El pasillo estaba recto, había dos carteles impresos frente al aula pero, además de eso, no existía señal alguna de un evento o reunión. El departamento de apreciación cinematográfica era un club que no recibía mucha atención así que la escuela no pagaba por ello. Apenas y podían alquilar un aula de primer año y tenían que hacer todos sus folletos con papel.  
Seonho abrió la puerta trasera y miró para adentro... El interior parecía estar bastante preparado. Se quitaron los escritorios y se alinearon unas sillas de un modo bastante desorganizado, pero las cortinas estaban colgadas y cumplía su misión de hacer ver todo moderadamente oscuro. El proyector y la pantalla estaban listos y al parecer habían llevado un altavoz con un woofer grande, no un producto de esos que estaban regados por toda la escuela. Desafortunadamente, no había nadie más que un niño sentado en la primera fila con un bote de palomitas de maíz entre las manos, dos niños que operaban computadoras y que parecían ser los miembros del club y, oh, por supuesto, el chico que estaba sentado hasta la esquina... **Lee Myung**. Al mirar la invitación, sospechó que Lee Myung debía ser miembro del equipo de apreciación de películas, pero parecía no tener idea de lo que los otros niños hablaban o de cosas de computadoras. Volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y luego miró al techo, con una expresión torcida y en blanco. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, como si hubiera caído en un pensamiento secreto y al mismo tiempo, dos o tres rayos de luz que se filtraron a través de la cortina hicieron que la escena fuera tan dramática como el cartel de una película de verdad.

Entonces, a pesar de que Seonho se acercó a Lee Myung y lo miró por un momento verdaderamente largo, él demostró seguir en blanco así que lo ignoró... Cuando tocó sus hombros y dijo **"Buu"** , fue el instante mismo en que mostró la reacción más intensa que jamás haya visto en su vida. Gritó fuerte y casi derriba su silla, pero Seonho lo agarró de la muñeca antes de que ocurriera un accidente.

**"Lo siento. ¿Te espanté?"**

Seonho susurró su pregunta porque el salón de clases estaba tan silencioso que se sentía como en un cine real, _una voz demasiado alta podría romper con el ambiente_. Myung asintió, aunque el resentimiento estaba escrito en los ojos que tenía más abiertos de lo habitual.

**"¿Crees que puedas ver la pantalla estando aquí? Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el medio".**

Myung asintió de nuevo y se puso de pie. Sin embargo, quizá debido a la sorpresa inicial, su andar era ligeramente tambaleante y muchísimo más torpe que de costumbre. Seonho miró hacia atrás e hizo una pequeña pregunta:

**"¿Te gustaría algo de beber?"**

**"¿Yo? Bueno, sí".**

Cuando se sentó en la silla de en medio, donde dijo que era apropiado, Seonho llegó de inmediato desde la izquierda y se acomodó también. Tenía una lata de coca cola y un popote en la mano. La lata estaba tibia...

**"¿Y tu refresco?"**

**"Yo solo traje el tuyo."**

**"¿Y si tienes sed? Mejor bebe tú."**

**"No, es tuyo."**

**"Eso no me parece justo."**

Seonho miró a su alrededor y vio que el escritorio estaba repleto de pequeños vasitos de papel y palillos de madera. A medida que se acercaba un poco más, encontró un montón de popotes así que, aunque había dudado al inicio, simplemente tomó uno más y se lo enseñó.

 **"¿Está bien así entonces?"** Seonho movió la mano y naturalmente abrió la lata e insertó los dos popotes dentro. Después, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, abrió la boca y dijo: **"Bebamos juntos."**

**"... Tal vez más tarde".**

Seonho bebió un sorbo de coca cola y giró el popote restante hacia Myung como diciendo **_"No tengas pena"_**. Sin embargo, en ese momento y como si ya hubieran terminado con los preparativos finales, el personal de _apreciación de películas_ corrió las cortinas de una forma muchísimo más meticulosa y terminaron por cerrar la puerta del salón. El director del club dijo en voz alta:

**"Gracias a todos por venir a la tercera proyección del departamento de apreciación de películas".**

Tenía curiosidad acerca de las palabras _**"todos ustedes"**_ ya que al parecer, se refería nada más al tipo sentado en la primera fila, Myung y él.

**"La película que se proyectará esta vez es la obra maestra del siglo. "Palacio de los Asesinos", producido en 2001 por el genio director Jean Auguste Chardonnay... Quien ahora está en un hospital psiquiátrico."**

Seonho preguntó en voz baja mientras escuchaba una larga explicación sobre la película: **"Myung, ¿Conoces esta película?"**

**"No, en realidad no"**

**"Pareces un amante del cine."**

**"Así es."**

**"Eso es genial..."**

Cuanto más conocía a Myung, más misterios y preguntas crecían dentro de él. Sin embargo, dado que la explicación se detuvo y comenzó la película, decidió no prestar demasiada atención a lo que pasaba en su cabeza y mirar la pantalla para ver con que " _maravilla del cine_ _"_ se podía encontrar esta vez. Apareció el título de la editorial y la productora, y fluyó la música con una atmósfera lúgubre... Tuvo demasiada suerte de que el sonido extraordinariamente tridimensional de la película cubriera los latidos de su corazón porque, aunque se sentaba en sillas como estas todos los días, ahora no sabía por qué estaba tan incómodo y con tanto calor. Se sentía inusualmente pequeño ese día, y la espalda parecía estar muy alta para el respaldo... Estaba confundido acerca de como poner sus piernas ya que Myung, junto a él, estaba ligeramente agachado para mirar la pantalla. El proyector intensificó la sombra de su rostro y también la sombra de sus pequeñas pestañitas, que cayeron de una forma hermosa sobre sus mejillas hasta hacer que una luz tenue golpeara sus pupilas en un baño de plata... Por supuesto, _Seonho casi se abofeteó por mirarlo como un idiota,_ tomó otro sorbo de Coca-Cola tibia y se forzó a observar la pantalla... Se estaba produciendo una matanza justo ahora, pero no había inspiración para seguir el hilo. Más bien, era curioso que Myung no se sorprendiera por la cruel escena. _¿Myung es una persona tímida o audaz? ¿Qué género de película le gusta? ¿Por qué decidió ver una película en el departamento de apreciación?_ La curiosidad le pegó en la cabeza una y otra vez y así, el tiempo pasó todavía más lento de lo que esperaba que lo hiciera...  
  
Seonho miraba hacia adelante, pero sus nervios se concentraban en la derecha. Aunque no se permitía mirar por miedo a verse muy obvio, si podía detectar cada uno de los movimientos y comportamientos de Myung: como cambiaba de postura o levantaba los brazos y también como se rascaba la nariz. Entonces, en la mitad de la película, mientras pasaban todas las escenas crueles y la reflexión filosófica era fuertemente tratada, es decir, _cuando el desarrollo se volvió extremadamente aburrido,_ inmediatamente notó el momento en que Lee Myung comenzó a adormecerse... Recordó su somnolencia durante la clase de autoaprendizaje, cuando se despertó al tocar el libro con la nariz mientras movía la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Myung es probablemente una persona perezosa o alguien que puede dormir bien en cualquier lugar.

Seonho se sentó con una expresión casual y se concentró en mirarlo... Lee Myung intentó varias veces despertarse, sacudiendo la cabeza o enviando su mano hacia atrás y frotando su hombro, pero al final, como un niño pequeño, no pudo superar el sueño y su cabeza perdió el rumbo, se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, hacia atrás, al lado, del otro, y milagrosamente, se fue para la izquierda....

_Y cayó sobre el hombro de Seonho._

**"Dios..."**

Seonho apretó los puños, como cuando el equipo de fútbol que animaba anotaba un gol, y por supuesto, a partir de entonces no pudo escuchar el sonido de la película, ni ver las imágenes, o percibir ningún otro ruido que no fuera el latido fuerte de su corazón y el sonido de Myung, respirando junto a su oído... No podía creer que tuviera a ese hermoso niño justo en el hombro. Su cabello castaño agitándose suavemente mientras exhalaba y... Pensó, mientras se acercaba, _que podía besar sus párpados y también besar su nariz..._

_**"¿Por qué sigues pensando de manera tan extraña y crees que es algo normal?"** _   
_**"Besar los ojos de otra persona, ¿Por qué diablos eres tan desagradable?"** _   
_**"Bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un chico que se lame las palmas con saliva y se masturba pensando en un chico de su clase?"** _   
_**"Por qué sabes que los dos son hombres, ¿No es verdad?"** _

Seonho se quedó en silencio debido a esa horrible voz en su cabeza... La única que hacía que los animales se calmaran y que en su lugar, solamente dejaba una inmensa culpa que le caía sobre la espalda. Tenía razón, él... _¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente? ¿No estaba siendo un estudiante de secundaria depravado que pensaba en abusar de sus compañeros de clase?_ Un hombre, cuya sangre y deseos sucios fluían por cada vena de su cuerpo... Porque, ciertamente quería tomar la mano de Myung. Quería sostener sus dedos, decirle que eran hermosos y entrelazarlos con los suyos. Y quería levantar la mano, ponerla en su mejilla y acariciarle la piel con toda la palma. Quería tenerlo en sus brazos y envolverlo contra su pecho toda la tarde hasta el día siguiente. Quería besar sus labios suavemente... Y, estaba el presentimiento de que sus deseos podían no detenerse allí.

**Quería hacerle el amor.**

_**"Eso no es lo que deberías ser".** _

Seonho era el líder de la clase, el chico que tenía que dar un buen ejemplo. Hasta ahora, incluso si no puede decir que sea un humano perfecto, la verdad es que ha estado viviendo bastante bien en los últimos años. Nunca se esforzó en caer en la categoría de bueno niño, buen hijo y buen estudiante que la sociedad tanto exigía... Él era así, inteligente por naturaleza, bueno por naturaleza, como un pez nadando libremente en el agua, sin intentarlo. Por lo general sabía lo que era el sentido común, incluso si vivía como quería. A veces, tenía un impulso temible y mezquino, desorganizado y cruel pero... _Enamorarse de un estudiante de la misma clase estaba más allá de todo eso._

Seonho, de pronto sintió muchísimo dolor de pensar así.

Eran las 4:52. Al final, las personas que se habían conocido por primera vez, en la película, comenzaban a actuar como desconocidas. Era difícil adivinar que les había pasado porque no le había puesto atención. Después de respirar profundamente, Han Seonho apoyó cuidadosamente la frente de Myung con la palma y quitó la cabeza de su hombro... Era para no despertarlo, para que no entrara en pánico al darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado juntos. Para no cometer extraños malentendidos aunque no fuera un malentendido. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con cuidado y afortunadamente, Myung no se despertó.  
Seonho se levantó de su asiento y trató de no mirarlo. Luego, sacó los dos popotes de plástico que se veían exactamente iguales del envase de Coca cola y las tiró a la basura al salir.

**"¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres terminar de verla?"**

Sin embargo, aunque estaban hablando con él, Seonho no dejaba de ver el salón... Recordó a Myung parado en el pasillo, de pie frente a la caja de zapatos, en el medio del patio de recreo, en la puerta de la escuela, frente a los apartamentos Hansol y luego, unos treinta segundos después, recordó al niño que se destacaba entre los innumerables estudiantes varones que llevaban el mismo uniforme. Myung caminaba lentamente bajo la luz del sol, agitando su delgada muñeca de un lado a otro, colocándose los auriculares en los oídos, como si no hubiera ningún problema con él ni con el mundo. La mirada de Seonho se enfocó en la película aunque en realidad, no estaba mirando nada... Tenía una sensación de crisis que nunca antes había sentido. De alguna manera, era como si sus órganos internos se retorcieran y sus venas se enredaran hasta hace una maraña complicada y difícil de resolver.  
 _El mundo siempre ha sido amigable con él_. Creció en un entorno rico, estable y seguro. Desde que nació tuvo mucho más que otros y la mala suerte lo evitó en cada esquina. Había muchas personas a su alrededor, incluidos sus padres, con una personalidad madura y un corazón cálido así que, si sucedia algo desafortunado con él se debía a que era torpe. Si faltaba algo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era intentarlo con más ganas... Y por ello, sin pensar, _le abrió la puerta a las cosas peligrosas sin creer que lo eran._

Y por supuesto, su zona de confort le había hecho olvidar que estaba mal... **Ser gay.**

Seonho apretó los puños con ansiedad. 


	29. 7

La semana de espera para las vacaciones fue inexplicablemente larga. Todos esperaron ese momento así que, el día de la ceremonia para dar inicio al descanso, casi rompieron las puertas de la escuela y salieron corriendo de allí, sintiendo una alegría extrema por haber sido liberados de las cárceles en las que los tenían los adultos.

Sin embargo, en el extraño paso del tiempo, a _veces una semana pasa como un día._ Seonho intentó evitar pensar en Myung tanto como le fuera posible y, sin embargo, esto solo dio como resultado un esfuerzo inútil. Un esfuerzo que resultó en algo más que contraproducente: Sus pasos se ralentizaban considerablemente cada vez que tenía que pasar cerca del apartamento Hansol. En el camino a su academia, cuando caminaba por algún sitio que supiera que frecuentaba Lee Myung, sus ganas de verlo y la voz que decía que no debía encontrarlo chocaban ferozmente contra su cabeza hasta provocarle un dolor inmenso.  
Seonho comenzó la escuela con más dudas que nunca antes, la sensación terrible de haberlo extrañado le golpeada la cabeza una vez y otra vez... Pero para Myung, que apareció el día de la ceremonia de apertura de la escuela, _dar con él fue demasiado fácil_ : A pesar de los días de agonía que sufrió, este niño estaba al frente de Seonho como si fuera algo bastante normal. Llevaba una camisa blanca de verano sin arrugas y pantalones grises, escuchaba una canción de un grupo de chicas con una cara descuidada y los labios acomodados en una perfecta línea recta. _Igual a una luz deslumbrante que entra en un pozo que se está pudriendo en la oscuridad._

Seonho se sintió avergonzado así que no se imaginaba hablar con él, mucho menos mirarlo directamente a la cara. De todos modos, eran únicamente compañeros de salón. Vieron una película juntos y comieron en un pequeño comedor familiar una vez, pero todavía le resultaba incómodo llamarlo _amigo_ o, _persona de interés._

 **"Para concluir, estamos preparados contra esos niños inconscientes y emocionados cuyas calificaciones bajaron dramáticamente en el segundo semestre."** Dijo la voz de la bocina. **"El líder de la clase 5, debe verme de inmediato en la oficina de la escuela".**

Seonho lo obedeció. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la oficina de la escuela sin decir ni preguntar nada más. Pasó por los pasillos de color marrón oscuro, las ventanas polvorientas y los rostros familiares. Después de un mes, la escuela a la que había vuelto _resultaba ser la misma_. Lo mismo ocurría con la figura del maestro de aula, sentado como un rey en una silla con respaldo alto y ruedas.

**"¿Me llamó, señor?"**

**"Bueno, primero que nada, este es un asunto de entrega. Tienes que distribuir estos volantes en tu salón y hacer que los traigan el próximo jueves con la firma de sus padres."**

El maestro entregó una pila de papeles amarillentos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como aceptó la tarea, sin darse cuenta ya estaba leyendo la línea superior.

**< Participación al viaje escolar.>**

Una onda estalló en el tranquilo lago de su pecho. Su mirada se saltó las instrucciones del director y la introducción de gastos y se volvió hacia las líneas que tenían la fecha: **_Viaje escolar: Isla de Jeju._** Los ojos de Seonho estaban muy abiertos.

**"Ya sabes como funciona, no se los entregues a los niños del equipo de fútbol... Pero si dale un folleto a Lee Myung".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

En el mismo momento en que escuchó su voz, _su corazón dio una vuelta brusca en picada y se elevó hasta las alturas_. Seonho se puso un poco más cerca de él y esperó, pero el profesor de aula estaba ansioso por quitarse la suciedad de una uña utilizando la otra.

**"Van a entrenar en septiembre y no están interesados."**

**"Ya. Vi jugar a** **Byeong** **-wook la otra vez, es muy bueno".**

**"¿Verdad? Me recuerda a mi cuando era más joven, también me encantaba el fútbol".**

**"¿Habla en serio, profesor?"**

**"Estuve a punto de dar autógrafos en lugar de exámenes".**

El profesor de aula murmuró y bostezó, como un diálogo interno. Seonho podía ver la úvula a través de su boca abierta, como si fuera a desencajarse de un momento para otro.

**"Pero, señor... ¿Qué pasa con Myung? Pensé que estaba exento de todo esto."**

**"¿Um? Pues al principio del curso su madre dijo que no tenía planeado gastar en viajes escolares, por motivos de salud, ya sabes. Pero esta vez va. Parece que está extrañamente motivado."** Hasta entonces, el cuerpo de Seonho, que lo había escuchado sin poner alguna clase de expresión o resistencia, se endureció completamente hasta parecer de madera. El maestro de aula chasqueó la lengua y dijo: **"Es más cómodo para los niños que sienten dolor salir de él de vez es cuando. Además, es un chico peculiar. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"**

El maestro se rió maliciosamente, como un villano de caricatura, y dijo esto como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto que solo ellos conocían. Seonho esperaba que no fuera una clase de insulto hacía él, así que suspiró y optó por no decirle nada.

**"Entonces me voy."**

**"Sí."**

Seonho salió de la oficina de la escuela acompañado de los pétalos de color púrpura, que volaban a través de las ventanas que estaban abiertas para limpiar el aire... Extendió la mano, miró su palma: Las flores estaban en pleno apogeo pero, más allá de la ventana polvorienta y de los árboles, todo parecía exactamente igual.   
Claro, **excepto por una cosa.**


	30. 8

Pasó un mes rápidamente. Mientras tanto, Seonho ha atravesado los momentos más inestables y turbulentos de su vida escolar. De repente su corazón late con fuerza y no puede soportarlo, pero al momento siguiente se enfría y siente que lo odia absolutamente todo. Cuando pensó en su viaje escolar, las expectativas que tenía sobre su nuevo amor aumentaron dramáticamente y luego, debido a esto, se sintió enojado y terriblemente miserable también. Hubo momentos en los que se sentó durante horas sin hacer nada, solo con la música encendida. Sus padres pensaron que su único hijo, quien nunca se había podrido o desviado, finalmente había alcanzado la pubertad y esa etapa en la que quería pasar tiempo solo.  
El joven estaba allí, masticando y masticando una y otra vez los pensamientos que nunca podría concluir, mordiéndose los dedos con los dientes y aplastándo su corazón hasta que le llegaba al estómago. Mientras tanto, _el examen de mitad de período llegó como el amanecer._

El tiempo de estudio se prolongó. La carga de ir a una buena universidad, no querer decepcionar a sus padres y un sentido de responsabilidad impresionante eran mucho más de lo que parecía poder aguantar. A menudo pasaba horas enteras con sus amigos en la biblioteca, explicaba para los demás, respondía cuestionarios, transcribía libros de texto, leía hasta memorizar y grababa las clases para escucharlas después. Literalmente estaba poniendo en práctica **todos** los métodos conocidos por ser buenos para afilar la mente. El sueño se retrasó tres horas y el segundo día del examen de mitad de período, tuvo una fea hemorragia nasal.  
Cuando volvió a sacar del armario la ropa de primavera y otoño después de pasar la crisis de forma segura, fue el mismo día en que descubrió que el papel de las notas estaba pegado en la pared del aula, como en el primer semestre:

**4to lugar: Seonho Han (promedio: 93,7 puntos)**

Seonho suspiró después de comprobar la puntuación. Un suspiro de alivio, no de felicidad. Tuvo mucha suerte en abarrotar casi todas las materias en menos de un mes así que, sí, _los resultados podrían haber sido mucho peores que esto._

**"Oh, obtuve el segundo lugar".**

**"Demonios, no encuentro mi nombre."**

Seonho miró hacia arriba mientras escuchaba el ruido de los niños a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el nombre que estaba buscando no estaba ni en 1º, 2º o 3º lugar. Su mirada descendió rápidamente...

**13 ° lugar: Lee Myung (promedio: 81,9)**

Sus amigos solo revisaron su puntaje y se dieron la vuelta, pero Seonho se quedó leyendo las letras en el papel por un tiempo realmente largo. _¿Qué le pasó a este chico? ¿Es por qué se sentía mal? ¿Qué pasó en casa durante las vacaciones? ¿O es que ha estado preocupado por algo más?_

**"Seonho tuvo una hemorragia nasal en el último examen y por eso se salió del salón".**

**"** **Uh** **..."**

**"¡Tu nariz te odia, hermano!"**

Seonho apartó los ojos de la pared y volvió a su asiento. Sin embargo, mientras sus preocupaciones se retiraban de su cabeza, el cinismo llenó todo el lugar: _¿A quién le importa Lee Myung?_ De todos modos, sus calificaciones no tienen sentido porque no va a ir a la universidad. Si lo piensa bien, era natural que Myung apareciera entre los niños que tenían notas bajas porque era completamente diferente a cualquiera en el aula. No estaba en el mundo de los bolígrafos y boletas de calificaciones sino en el mundo de las competencias y juegos extraños. Ahora estudian en el mismo espacio, eso es verdad, pero pronto seguirán por caminos completamente diferentes. Era incluso, _algo así como un desconocido para él_. A excepción de que duerme mucho y de que no es tan tímido como parece... Y que come bien, y que se ve lindo y bonito todo el tiempo, solo son pequeños datos que cualquiera puede saber si lo miran con atención.

Quien dijo que el amor no correspondido era como algodón de azúcar, estaba loco. El primer amor no correspondido se sentía como intentar jugar baloncesto con una bola de billar o poker con cartas incorrectas... Incluso si lanzaba con fuerza, las cosas no regresaban a él de la manera que esperaba. Además no era para nada agradable y se sentía sucio todo el tiempo. _Como si tuviera una lluvia fría y pesada cayendo sobre su cabeza._

 **Sería bueno estar con él.**  
 _No, tienes que estudiar_.

**Sería bueno estar con él.**   
_No importa estar con él._

**Sería bueno estar con él.**   
_¿Por qué quieres estar con alguien que siempre parece tan indiferente?_

**"¡Oye, Seonho! ¿No vas?"**

La voz de Kyungmin rescató a Seonho del charco de agua de lluvia en el que se le estaba volviendo la cabeza. 

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Tenemos educación física ahora ¿No te acuerdas o qué?"**

**"Ah... Sí, eso es verdad."**

Seonho rápidamente se quitó la camisa y comenzó a ponerse su traje de deportes. Su espalda estaba húmeda de sudor y, cuando giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda en un intento por ver si era el único allí, _el hombro del niño sentado en silencio al final de su campo de visión hizo que el corazón le diera otro vuelco._ Maldita sea ¿Tenía que voltear precisamente hoy? Allí estaban sus codos más blancos que el sol, su pecho desnudo, el traje de gimnasia que parece no tener nada de humedad, resbalando hasta cubrir su abdomen.

**"¿Por qué... Te estás vistiendo con el uniforme de educación física?"**

**"Es por mis** **calificaciones** **"**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan lejos cayeron?"**

**"Antes estaba en el 2 y ahora en el 13."**

**"Oh, no lo sabía. Es lamentable".**

Seonho se apartó de Lee Myung y salió del aula casi corriendo.


	31. 9

Los profesores de educación física eran seres humanos insensibles. No les interesaban los estudiantes y su memoria era mala, así que con frecuencia los amenazaban con una regla y decían _"¿Por qué no corres?"_ Como un hábito. Seonho se enojaba cuando comenzaban a portarse mal con Myung sin razón aparente así que solía reclamarles, igual a si fuera su agente o su guardaespaldas. Le decía en voz baja a los maestros antes de cada clase: **_"El maestro de aula dijo que no debería correr porque su sistema respiratorio está mal."_**

**_"¿Entonces por qué está aquí?"_ **

**_"El maestro dijo que no corriera"._ **

Después de eso, el maestro se cruzaba de brazos y chasqueaba la lengua con una expresión de incomprensión terrible. Entonces a Myung, la persona de interés, lo miraba con dureza y asentía después de decir que **estaba bien**. Sin embargo, la próxima vez, volvía a decir lo mismo con una cara insensible: **_¿Por qué no corres?_**

Seonho, que iba a acercarse al maestro de educación física para hablar con él, se detuvo en medio del patio de recreo. _¿Por qué él siempre estaba tan al pendiente de ese niño?_ Hablar sobre su salud, asistir a una clase de química solo para ventilar, prestar atención para asegurarse de que todas las ventanas del aula no estuvieran cerradas ni que tosiera o se sintiera mal de un momento para otro. Había buscado consejos en internet para relajar el cuerpo después de que observó los efectos secundarios de la cirugía de neumotórax y su hiperventilación. _¿Pero con qué caso? ¿Para alimentar una fantasía que era indebida?_  
No dijo nada esta vez y al final, llegó una persona con un uniforme de gimnasia casi nuevo. Sus brazos y piernas eran más delgados y más largos que los demás y se veían terriblemente pálidos bajo la luz del sol.

**"Capitán, Vice-Capitán, vengan aquí."**

**"Sí Profesor."**

**"Estos son los ejercicios que deben ejecutar el día de hoy. Primero que nada, 100 metros, flexibilidad, dominadas. Abdominales, sentadillas, cien de cada uno."**

**"Sí"**

**"Comenzaremos corriendo así que vamos a alinear a los niños de acuerdo a su número en la lista."**

El maestro no escuchó una respuesta y se quedó a la sombra de un poste. Le entregó el archivador y el bolígrafo con la hoja de resultados adjunta al segundo al mando y sonó el silbato que tenía en el cuello. Seonho corrió a la línea de salida y alineó a los niños.

**"Ustedes dos."**

Dos chicos con el apellido **Kang,** se pararon frente a la línea de salida. Cuando el maestro hizo sonar su silbato, comenzaron a correr y a levantar un viento polvoriento que desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Seonho colocó a los números 3 y 4 en la línea de salida, extendiendo la mano para dirigirlos en silencio... El sol estaba tan caliente que no podía abrir los ojos correctamente pero entonces, en un momento dado, su mirada bajó al árbol de siempre, _como un mal hábito._ Cada vez que podía, buscaba al chico que se sentaba en un mismo lugar con las rodillas erguidas y en cuclillas.

**Algo lo golpeó desde adentro.**

Seonho, que frunció el ceño con fuerza, volvió la cabeza de inmediato y vió a Myung, de pie y mezclado con los otros chicos. No estaba ni agachado ni deprimido, sin embargo, se había quedado sin expresión mientras escuchaba a los demás seguir hablando. _Como alguien de otro mundo._

**¡** **Bip** **! ¡** **Bip** **!**

Un silbido nervioso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya habían colocado a los números 5 y 6 en la línea de salida... Bajó la cabeza y miró por el rabillo del ojo los limpios tenis del niño que tenía una enfermedad pulmonar _¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?_  
 ** _"Él, este de aquí, estará ausente con frecuencia debido a que está en tratamiento médico. Tuvo una cirugía por un neumotórax así que, ya ves, sus pulmones terminaron quedando bastante débiles. No toma educación física._** ** _Asegurate_** ** _de tacharlo de esa lista permanentemente ¿De acuerdo?"_**  
 ** _"Yo le diré al profesor de educación física por separado, pero tienes que asumir la responsabilidad y hacerlo bien en cada turno para que los maestros no lo regañen. ¿Bueno?"_**  
 ** _"Sus pulmones están muy mal, por lo que es muy fácil para él quedarse sin aliento. En casos extremos, es posible que deba ir a la sala de emergencias..."_**

Mientras permanecían en blanco, los cuatro estudiantes pasaron por turnos. Seonho apretó el puño.

 ** _"Myung está enfermo, ve con el maestro y dile que no puede hacerlo"_** Por un lado existía el temor de que pudiera toser y no respirar, como en la sala de química. **_"No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Veamos que hace."_** Y en el otro lado, había un Han Seon-ho de corazón frío esperando que Myung desapareciera para que sus sentimientos se fueran con él.

Eran sentimientos que no deberían existir al mismo tiempo, pero que no lo dejaban en paz.

**¡** **Bip** **!**

Otro silbido apresurado se le clavó en los oídos.

**"Es tu turno."**

Seonho miró a Myung atentamente, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, se paró frente a la línea de salida... Mirándola atentamente una mirada tranquila, estirando los brazos para aflojar las articulaciones y rodando suavemente el pie derecho dos veces sobre la arena.

**"¡Hey, Capitán! ¿Que has estado haciendo? Dales la señal."**

Desde la distancia, el profesor de educación física gritó su enojo. Seonho volvió la cabeza lentamente y miró una vez más la línea de los estudiantes: El 14 es un niño futbolista que siempre estuvo ausente pero que entrenaba duro así que, por lo tanto, su estrategia era poner a Myung junto con **él** para que fueran lento por igual.   
Se sentía como si la brillante luz del sol le pegara directamente en la cabeza. Le sudan las manos y la boca la tiene horriblemente seca. _Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe._ Debajo del delgado traje de gimnasia, su pecho latía como loco.

 **¿Está bien hacer esto?**  
 _No es algo que me preocupe_.

Otra voz interrumpió bruscamente a la primera.

Él sabe lo que está haciendo, Lee Myung no es un estudiante de kindergarten y Seonho no es su niñera. Vale la pena correr, quiere correr así que deja que corra. Nadie lo obligó a correr. Incluso si se lastima. Incluso si muere...

_No es su responsabilidad._

**¡** **Bip** **!**


	32. 10

Seonho iba a correr contra él, _y se puso nervioso tan pronto como escuchó el sonido del silbato._

Tenía las piernas tensas, casi moviéndose solas y sus tenis empujando el suelo con fuerza entre cada nuevo movimiento. Sus pulmones estaban hinchados con aire caliente y la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo sudoroso a la vez que el viento entraba por cada uno de los agujeros de sus mangas. Incluso si no miraba a la izquierda, sentía vívidamente la presencia de un competidor. No iba notablemente rápido, pero tampoco demasiado lento. _Seonho pudo intuir que corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin espacio para la derrota._ Junto a él se oía el roce de sus tenis y de la arena, el sonido del uniforme de gimnasia cada vez que movía el brazo y la respiración corta, propia de una persona con baja capacidad pulmonar, resonando una y otra vez. Fue similar al gemido que escuchó a sus espaldas, cuando le agarró la muñeca y caminó con él a la sala de salud, _pero también era algo muy diferente._ Era similar al aliento caliente que se filtraba por su palma cuando lo estaba bloqueando, _pero también era algo muy diferente._ Era similar a la respiración uniforme que escuchó cuando caminaban uno al lado del otro en la carretera asfaltada... **Pero también era muy diferente.** Parecía... Como si su deseo de pisotear y aplastarlo fuera más fuerte que todo lo demás. Muchísimo más violento. Los animales malos que vivían dentro de él siempre fueron admirados por no ser competitivos y sin embargo, aunque Myung era un oponente fácil, tenía un impulso tan intenso por darle batalla que incluso lo había hecho marear. _¿Quiere sentir superioridad mientras corre rápido? ¿Quiere que lo mire? ¿Quiere desquitarse por algo?_ Una cosa es segura, Seonho ya tuvo su oportunidad de presumir frente a él así que esta vez parecía el turno de Lee Myung.

El niño apretó los puños y movió las piernas... _Pero Seonho aceleró mientras miraba como se acercaban cada vez más a la línea de meta._ Mientras pisaba y ponía un pie delante del otro, el aliento inestable de Myung, el que sentía fluir de él, solo desaparecía cada vez más y más rápido. **Sabía que ya había ganado.** También sabía **que había destrozado a la otra persona** **imprudentemente** , dejando una diferencia que ni siquiera podía recuperar. Su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación por la victoria pero no era el ánimo de un ganador, sino una sensación que le hacía sentir **triste** y **aburrido**.

**"12,2 segundos. Es un nuevo récord".**

La velocidad no se redujo fácilmente incluso después de que cruzó la línea de llegada. Sus fuertes pisadas penetraron bruscamente en la arena, dejando una sombra negra con cada nuevo movimiento. Han Seon-ho corrió un rato antes de detenerse, respiró salvajemente, con su cuerpo cubierto por la sombra de un árbol... _Y entonces decidió que estaba bien regresar la cabeza_ : Un niño, al que había pisoteado segundos atrás, corría por una pista de arena blanca bajo el sol. Sin detenerse incluso aunque lo había derrotado. Parecía un poco cansado, pero brillaba igual que cada día. Llegar a la línea de meta tarde no tuvo ningún efecto positivo en él porque, una vez más, _el sentimiento de derrota fue para_ _ **Han**_ _ **S**_ ** _eon_** _ **-ho**_ _, no para_ _ **Lee Myung.**_

Es un maldito.

La silueta, que se acercaba, se tambaleó, dejando la línea de meta a unos 5 metros de distancia. Cuando Lee Myung colapsó, Seonho ya estaba corriendo hacía él sin pensar en nada más que en eso. Y después, cuando Myung estaba acostado boca abajo y respiraba con dificultad, el chico ya estaba elevando su cuerpo para colocarlo entre sus brazos. Cosas como la derrota, la victoria, blanco y negro y los exámenes parciales o los exámenes para la universidad, han desaparecido completamente de su mente así que, la conclusión a la que llegó fue una: **Q** **ue era un idiota**. Todos los sentimientos de Seonho por ese chico existían claramente en un solo lugar. A veces estaban cubiertos por la sombra, reprimidos o escondidos en algún punto de su pecho, pero nunca desaparecieron. _Y ahora esto es todo por su culpa._ Si el niño contra su pecho sale herido, será toda tu responsabilidad. Seonho no será capaz de perdonarse a si mismo por ponerlo en peligro debido a las emociones perversas y al orgullo que tenía dentro de él.

**"¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!"**

La puerta de la sala de salud se abrió de par en par pero una vez más, no había nadie allí.

**"¿¡Por qué diablos no estás aquí nunca!?"**

Después de gritar, finalmente se dio cuenta de que había corrido hasta este lugar como un loco, y con Myung entre sus brazos como una pequeña muñeca de trapo. Solo entonces y tras ver a su alrededor una vez más, pudo sentir esa manita tirando de su ropa y ver a Myung, luchando como si fuera realmente incómodo estar tan pegado a él. Seonho, sin aliento, descansó por un momento y miró directo al techo. _Las lágrimas cayeron sin su conocimiento._

**"Oye... Estoy bien."**

**"..."**

**"Es solo que mis piernas se sintieron débiles. Estoy realmente bien. Lamento haberte sorprendido tanto".**

Myung lo dijo en un tono que se escuchaba muy difícil, pero que al menos se entendía a la perfección. Seonho, que todavía jadeaba y se disculpaba con él por no haberlo detenido en el momento preciso, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado, desarmado frente a él y, tan triste que derramaba muchas lágrimas contra sus mejillas y también contra sus manos. Intentó calmarse el corazón tocando su pecho, pero no funcionó en absoluto así que, de repente, Lee Myung tuvo la sensación de que también había sido culpa suya. Sintiendo miedo por su reacción, estiró la mano y le palmeó la espalda.

 **"Ha sido demasiado. El profesor de aula dijo que si corres..."** Escondió su corazón de la mejor manera posible e intentó ser muy casual. Pero su garganta ya estaba más que caliente debido al llanto acumulado. **"Si corres..."**

**"Está bien, solo me caí. Supongo que me esforcé demasiado".**

**"..."**

**"Fuí patético. No pude correr hasta el final y me caí. Solo me caí."**

**"Lo siento, Myung. Yo solo..."**

**"Confía en mí, no pasa nada. Ni siquiera necesito una puntuación de educación física ¿Bueno?"**

Lee Myung dijo esto con calma y se levantó para darse la vuelta y salir de allí. _Algo así como una demostración de su buena condición física._ La silueta blanca se alejó gradualmente y desapareció al final del pasillo así que Seonho cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared de la sala de salud.

Fuera de la ventana, el sol brillaba intensamente. El verano caluroso se sentía como una bendición, _pero el lugar donde estaba de pie parecía frío y de color negro._  
Tal vez no arruinó las cosas tanto como lo había imaginado y todavía podía ser amigo de Myung. Sin embargo, Han Seon-ho finalmente comprendió que no estaba satisfecho con eso.

 **FINAL DEL PRIMER TOMO**.


End file.
